En la oscuridad
by Bala-2006
Summary: Después de haber cometido todos los errores posibles durante su adolescencia, el señor le tendió su mano y la ayudó a levantar cabeza. Desde entonces, él se ha convertido en el único hombre de su vida. Lo que Kagome no sabe, es que el misterioso y atractivo señor, no es tan ajeno a ella como imagina. No obstante, los secretos y una oscura trama secreta juegan en su contra.
1. La mansión Taisho

**Intentaré publicar semanalmente. Los guiones sigo teniendo que ponerlos manualmente, es horrible ( ). Si encontráis algún fallo que se me ha escapado lo siento, pero es que no tenía tiempo de volver a repasarlo o no publico hasta la semana que viene. ****Y bueno, espero que os guste este fanfic continuación de la trilogía de las criadas. **

**Capítulo 1: La mansión Taisho**

― Elegancia, seriedad, lujo y exceso. ― explicó― Eso es lo que denota la mansión Taisho. Si se fijan en el espléndido moldeado de esa columna salomónica, ― la señaló― descubrirán que no solo es una pieza única, sino que también extravagantemente cara y hermosa.

Desde lo alto de la escalera observó a la historiadora mostrar la mansión Taisho a los nuevos inversores del señor. Kagura Monogami era una mujer de increíble atractivo y mente privilegiada que había sido contratada por el señor de la casa para que estudiara y tasara todas sus obras de arte, entre las que se incluía la propia mansión. Ése fue solo el principio de su trabajo. El señor, más tarde, decidió contratarla para que restaurara algunas de sus obras de arte y para que le ofreciera visitas guiadas a sus inversores antes de entrar en su despacho. Kagura aceptó encantada. Aceptó en primer lugar porque le ofrecía más dinero del que nunca podría ganar en el museo. Aceptó en segundo lugar con la aspiración de encontrar un marido rico. Aceptó en tercer y último lugar por su amor al arte.

Hermosa y atrevida como era, se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y les ofreció una sonrisa coqueta a los inversores antes de guiarlos hacia el primer salón. No pudo menos que observar con envidia el precioso vestido que lucía. Se ajustaba tan maravillosamente a todas sus curvas, formando trazos irregulares de color perla y burdeos. Lo llevaba atado al cuello con un fino lazo, dejando al descubierto toda la piel de su espalda. Kagura era hermosa. Alta, esbelta y llena de atractivas curvas femeninas. Su cabello negro sin reflejos no era atractivo, pero ella sabía sacarle partido con los hermosos recogidos que se preparaba. Sus ojos color violeta eran muy llamativos y aunque el resto de sus rasgos faciales no eran nada del otro mundo, ella se maquillaba de tal forma que parecía mucho más de lo que era.

Todavía estaba sorprendida de que no hubiera logrado acostarse con el señor. Sabía de muy buena tinta que se había acostado con varios de sus inversores y que recibía regalos carísimos de todos ellos, pero a pesar de haberlo intentado millones de veces, nunca había logrado atrapar al señor. Por lo menos no que ella supiera. Nunca encontró señal alguna de Kagura mientras limpiaba el dormitorio del señor. La verdad es que nunca encontró señal alguna de que el señor se estuviera viendo con alguna mujer, y llevaba allí cerca de dos años trabajando.

Esperó a que todos los visitantes hubieran entrado al salón en el que Kagura se encontraba hablando sobre el estilo barroco, y bajó rápidamente los escalones con la cesta de la colada. Llevaba toda la ropa que el señor había utilizado a lo largo de la semana y sus sábanas. Siempre recogía la colada los lunes y los jueves, y, ese día, era lunes. Después de meter en la lavadora las cosas del señor, tenía que recoger todas las sábanas de las habitaciones del servicio y de la habitación de Kagura. La única habitación de invitados en uso de las treinta y tres que poseía la mansión era la de Kagura. El resto no tenían las sábanas puestas para evitar que perdieran el almidón.

― Vas muy retrasada.

Entró apresuradamente en la cocina y dejó la cesta sobre una mesa de campo.

― Kagura estaba enseñándoles las maravillosas columnas salomónicas a los nuevos clientes del señor.

― ¡Te dije que vendrían hoy! ― le regañó ― Debiste darte prisa, sólo tenías que recoger la ropa del señor. ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?

Decirle que se había quedado ensimismada oliendo las sábanas del señor hubiera sido la peor respuesta que pudiera dar. La pondrían de patitas en la calle si supieran lo que sentía por el señor. No obstante, no podía evitarlo. Intentó darse prisa en recoger la colada, pero, sin poder evitarlo, se encontró abrazada a su sábana, acariciándola y oliendo el maravilloso aroma masculino que desprendía. Por un momento, se imaginó al señor durmiendo sobre esa sábana que ella estaba abrazando y fue como si lo estuviera abrazando a él.

― Me entretuve…

― Pues no sé con qué, muchacha. ― suspiró ― Ya puedes darte prisa en terminar con la colada. Tienes que ir a servirles un café al señor y a sus inversores en menos de una hora.

Asintió rápidamente y se dispuso a separar la ropa del señor en distintos montones según el tratamiento que necesitara cada prenda. Ropa delicada, algodón, la seda a mano, ropa que destiñe…

― ¡Si no te das prisa con todo eso se enfriará el café y fallarás al señor!

¿Fallar al señor? ¡Eso nunca! Le debía demasiado al señor como para fallarle.

Preparó las diferentes lavadoras y salió corriendo hacia las habitaciones del servicio. Feire era una auténtica bruja. Una de las empleadas más antiguas de la casa en la actualidad y una de las más brujas. Si por ella fuera, ya estaría en la calle, pero el ama de llaves, quien era una gran persona, y el señor no lo permitirían. Todavía se preguntaba qué le podría haber sucedido en la vida a esa mujer para ser tan arisca y tan desagradable con ella. Podía ver en su rostro surcado por las arrugas un rostro cansado de vivir. Sus ojos denotaban una tristeza y una rabia que nunca antes había vislumbrado. Parecía furiosa con el mundo y con ella. ¿Por qué? Había sido agradable con todo el mundo desde que empezó a trabajar en la mansión Taisho. No entendía ese comportamiento.

Arrancó casi con violencia las últimas sábanas de los dormitorios del servicio, sus propias sábanas, y corrió hacia la cocina. Estuvo a punto de caerse de bruces cuando se encontró con el jardinero, Kouga Woolf. Era encantador, un chico realmente maravilloso que parecía dispuesto incluso a poner el mundo a los pies, pero nunca podría sentir por él lo que él sentía por ella. A veces resultaba tan doloroso percatarse de que las cosas no eran como uno desearía. Kouga la quería a ella pero, ella no lo quería a él, no de esa forma al menos. Ella quería al señor y el señor debía verla como a una de sus obras de caridad.

― ¡Ey, Kagome! ― alzó la mano para saludarla ― Las rosas están espléndidas, ¿quieres venir más tarde a verlas?

― ¡Guarda tus rosas para más tarde Casanova! ― lo amenazó Feire con un cazo ― Ahora tenemos mucho trabajo.

El jardinero se encogió de hombros e ignorando a la cocinera se dirigió hacia ella. Feire lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y apartó la mirada de mala gana para continuar con su trabajo. No tenía tiempo que perder con ese mocoso y los tres lo sabían.

Kouga era tan atractivo. Un hombre joven y fuerte que denotaba alegría y ganas de vivir la vida, de disfrutar cada minuto de su existencia. ¿Qué mujer no se rendiría ante esos hermosos ojos azules? Unos ojos tan profundos y transparentes que revelaban tanto de un hombre tan maravilloso. Quisiera poder ver en él todo eso que sabía que estaba, pero su mente y su corazón siempre estaban atentos de otro hombre. Si sólo pudiera olvidarse por un momento del hombre al que nunca tendría y ver a Kouga con esos mismos ojos, estaba segura de que se enamoraría perdidamente de él. Aunque claro, si pudiera hacer eso, lo habría hecho tiempo atrás.

― Tengo mucho, trabajo, Kouga.

― Déjame ayudarte. ― le quitó el rebosante cesto de ropa que apenas le dejaba mirar al frente ― Esto pesa demasiado para ti.

― Gracias.

Juntos se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de la colada y empezaron a rellenar las lavadoras vacías con las sábanas.

― Esas tres lavadoras están casi vacías… ― señaló.

― Ahí está la ropa y las sábanas del señor.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Es que la ropa del señor es tan delicada que no puede mezclarse con la de la plebe?

― ¡Kouga! ― exclamó molesta con él por sus palabras ― La ropa del señor es de un tejido diferente. No puedo juntarla o se estropeará.

― ¿Y las sábanas? ¿Tampoco puedes juntarlas?

― Las sábanas del señor son de seda. ― le explicó mientras programaba una lavadora ― Hay que lavarlas a mano y darles un tratamiento especial.

― Ah, claro. ― contestó aburrido ― Se me olvidaba que el señor duerme envuelto en seda mientras que nosotros nos raspamos la piel con sábanas de lija… ― se quejó ― ¿Su papel higiénico también es de seda? Sería una pena que su culo real…

― ¡Basta! ― se estaba empezando a enojar con él ― ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ― le espetó ofendida por ese comportamiento tan inusual en él ― Èl es nuestro jefe, el dueño de la casa y rico. Tiene todo el derecho del mundo a usar la ropa y las sábanas que se le antojen y, además, no nos tratan tan mal. Mis sábanas son perfectamente suaves y mi colchón no me da dolor de espalda así que no veo el problema.

Kouga se quedó callado durante unos segundos ante semejante despliegue de rabia. No esperaba que ella le contestase de esa forma, pero no soportaba que nadie se atreviera a decir algo en contra del señor. No era un simple enamoramiento. Conocía al señor y sabía que era bueno. No se merecía todo aquello.

― Tienes razón ― coincidió ― Sólo estaba enfadado…

― ¿Enfadado?- se cruzó de brazos- ¿Por qué?

― Porque lo miras a él como me gustaría que me miraras a mí.

¿Tan evidente era que estaba enamorada del señor? ¿Cuánta más gente se habría dado cuenta? Sentía arder sus mejillas ante la confesión de Kouga. A lo mejor, el señor también se había percatado de los sentimientos románticos que albergaba hacia él.

― Tengo razón, ¿eh?

Por supuesto que la tenía, pero era algo que no pensaba decir en voz alta. Al mirar a Kouga a la cara se sintió culpable. Él era tan bueno y tan atento. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por no corresponderle de igual manera, por fijarse en alguien totalmente inalcanzable. Le regaló una tímida sonrisa y programó la última lavadora antes de volver a las cocinas. Kouga caminó en silencio tras ella y algo le dijo en ese instante que a pesar de saber que no era correspondido, no se rendiría.

― ¿A qué estás esperando? ― le instigó Feire ― ¡El señor se estará impacientando!

― ¡Sí!

Corrió hacia el carrito ya preparado, se colocó la diadema y el delantal bien antes de agarrarlo y empujarlo hacia delante con sumo cuidado. Kouga le dirigió una última mirada lastimera y volvió a su jardín en el mismo instante en el que ella desaparecía por la puerta. Atravesó el largo pasillo de la servidumbre y salió por una puerta hacia el gran hall. Dio la vuelta al lateral de las escaleras, rodeándolas hasta llegar al otro lateral. Justo al final de ese tramo se encontraba el despacho del señor.

Desde fuera pudo escuchar las voces de los inversores del señor, discutiendo sobre la que debía haber sido la presentación del señor. Miró el reloj. Faltaba un minuto para la hora a la que habían estipulado que ella entraría con los cafés y las pastas. Se preguntaba cómo estaría vestido el señor. Vestía siempre de forma elegante pero, al mismo, tiempo casual. No le gustaba llevar trajes completos y no solía llevarlos nunca a pesar de tener montones de ellos. Seguro que tampoco llevaba una corbata.

Aquel minuto escuchando las conversaciones difusas de los inversores se le hizo eterno hasta que por fin fue la hora.

― Allá voy.

Dio tres suaves golpes en la puerta de roble con los nudillos y repitió el procedimiento habitual.

― Vengo a traerles el café señor Taisho. ― dijo desde fuera.

― Adelante.

La voz grave y profunda del señor atravesó las gruesas puertas, instándola a entrar. Su mano temblorosa se posó sobre el pomo dorado de la puerta y su corazón comenzó a latir a más de cien por hora como ya era habitual. A pesar de haberlo hecho un millón de veces, nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse a estar en una misma habitación con el señor. Ya debía tener la frente perlada en sudor. Se pasó la manga por encima para limpiarse y, mientras abría la puerta, se recolocó el flequillo.

Más de diez cabezas estaban giradas hacia ella. Bajó la mirada avergonzada y, al mismo tiempo, en señal de respeto, y empujó el carro para entrar. Siguió el procedimiento habitual. Al señor siempre le había gustado que sirviera primero a sus invitados y a él en último lugar. Además, así era mejor porque si le veía a él antes de servirles a los demás, sería incapaz de hacerlo bien. Sin embargo, sentía su abrasadora mirada sobre ella. Sabía que él seguía cada uno de sus movimientos para comprobar que lo estuviera haciendo bien y ella temía decepcionarle. Siempre era una dura prueba atenderle.

Sorprendentemente, cuando estaba sirviendo al último de los inversores, éste agarró su mano libre y le dio un suave beso en el dorso.

― Siempre es un auténtico placer conocer a una dama tan hermosa.

¿Dama? Ella no era una dama, sólo era una chiquilla de veintidós años que no tenía donde caerse muerta. Nunca sería una dama. Ahora bien, él la estaba mirando como si esperara una respuesta. ¿Debía responder a eso? ¿Cómo se respondía a eso? Ella no había recibido una educación adecuada. ¡Si dejó sus estudios a los catorce años! Y seguía mirándola. Por favor, que la tierra se la tragase porque estaba a punto de desmayarse.

― La señorita Higurashi es una de mis mejores empleadas, ― interfirió en ese momento el señor ― y no pienso compartirla. ― había una amenaza escrita en esas palabras, pudo sentirlo ― Sin embargo, ambos coincidimos en que es una dama ― recalcó esa palabra ― realmente hermosa.

Se sonrojó a más no poder al escuchar esas palabras de los labios del señor y se desasió del agarre del inversor para ir a atenderle, como si una fuerza invisible la empujara a acercarse a él.

― Sí, realmente encantadora. ― continuó el inversor a su espalda.

Ese comentario a su espalda a ella le daba igual. El señor estaba primero. Lo más probable era que hubiera dicho que la consideraba hermosa porque estaban en público, por educación y eso a ella no le importaba. Nunca pensó que unas palabras como esas pudieran sonar tan bien en boca del señor. Varios hombres se lo habían dicho antes y no con esas palabras, algunos fueron mucho más gráficos, pero nunca le había sonado de esa manera.

Se detuvo a pocos centímetros del señor y colocó una taza de porcelana ante él para servirle el café. Estaba tan atractivo como ella imaginó. No llevaba traje tal y como era costumbre. Se había vestido con un par de sus cómodos y carísimos mocasines de piel negros, unos pantalones de traje que se ceñían a sus musculosas piernas y una camisa de un color gris ceniza con finísimas rayas negras de hilo. Por supuesto, llevaba la camisa por fuera del pantalón para dar esa imagen juvenil que él siempre tenía.

En ese momento estaba sentado, pero el señor era mucho más alto que ella. Para ella era como un gigante porque tenía que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo y eso que no era bajita. Ella medía su buen metro setenta. Además, estaba muy bien formado. Había un gimnasio montado en el subsuelo de la mansión y era más que evidente que lo utilizaba con frecuencia. No sólo por las camisetas sudadas que ella misma lavaba sino que también por los hinchados músculos que se adherían a su ropa. Por lo demás, no tenía unos rasgos especialmente llamativos, ni unas características como las de los míticos hombres eslavos con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules. Su piel estaba bronceada. Era un bronceado natural, permanente. Su cabello negro era laceo y caía corto, enmarcando su rostro hasta la nuca, pero con los rayos del sol brillaba de tal manera que a veces le parecía plateado. Tenía la frente ancha, las cejas gruesas y espesas, los pómulos altos y el mentón fuerte y marcado. Sus ojos eran marrones, profundos e hipnóticos. Cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos balbuceaba como una tonta sin poder evitarlo, se perdía en sus profundidades. Sabía que tenía una dentadura blanca perfecta y labios finos. Sin embargo, aquella era una parte de su cuerpo a la que no se atrevía a prestar mucha atención. Temía que él se percatara de que quería besarlo.

De repente, sintió la mano de él posarse sobre la suya, evitando que siguiera echando más café. Una mano el doble de grande que la suya, tan increíblemente bronceada y áspera pero, al mismo tiempo, excitante. ¡Qué guapo era!

― Ya es suficiente, Kagome. ― le sonrió ― Vas a ahogar la taza.

Miró la taza y vio que estaba rebosante, a punto de desbordarse y caer en el plato.

― Yo… lo siento mucho…

― Tranquila, ― quiso calmarla ― pensaba pedirte el café solo.

No, no era así. Le estaba mintiendo para que ella no se sintiera mal. Le mentía porque era bueno. El señor sólo pedía café solo para desayunar. Cuando se tomaba su café de las once, que era ése, lo pedía con un poco de leche y miel. Al mediodía, después de comer, se tomaba una taza de café descafeinado. Por la tarde, tomaba té. Intentaba no dejarla en ridículo y era tan bueno por ello.

― Discúlpeme, señor.

Él no le soltaba la mano, seguía mirándola de ese modo extraño que ya era tan familiar para ella. Desde el primer día que empezó a trabajar allí, el señor siempre la había mirado de esa manera. A veces se quedaba largos minutos observándola fijamente y ella no podía menos que luchar contra su vergüenza en esos momentos para evitar que se percatara de que estaba sonrojada hasta las raíces del cabello. ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma? ¿Acaso estaba comprobando los avances de su proyecto de caridad? A veces, sentía esperanzas de que pudiera haber algo entre ellos… un… nosotros.

― ¿Puedo retirarme? ― le preguntó ― ¿O necesita algo más?

― Sí, claro. ― la soltó ― Puedes continuar con tus tareas, Kagome.

Asintió con la cabeza y no le dio tiempo a pensárselo dos veces. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra más, estaba fuera del despacho y había cerrado la puerta. Se apoyó contra las puertas y expulsó todo el aire que había estado guardando.

― Inuyasha…― musitó.

― ¿Otra vez suspirando por las esquinas?

― ¡Kaede!- exclamó sorprendida.

― Si sigues así, todo el mundo se va a enterar de que estás enamorada del señor.

Se abalanzó sobre ella mientras hablaba y le tapó la boca con las manos.

― ¿Estás loca? ― exclamó ― El señor podría oírte, ― le informó ― está ahí adentro.

― Lo que me extraña es que él no se haya dado cuenta solito, Kagome. ― suspiró ― Eres demasiado transparente.

En eso tal vez tuviera razón. Tal vez el señor ya supiera que ella estaba enamorada de él y tal vez la mirase de esa forma tan especial para ella porque le daba pena. Él nunca le correspondería. Además, ni siquiera sabía nada sobre esa faceta de su vida. No traía mujeres a la mansión, ni flirteaba con las que estaban allí. Una vez se planteó que sus orientaciones sexuales pudieran ser algo diferentes, pero tampoco llevaba hombres que no estuvieran relacionados con el ámbito estrictamente profesional. Por lo demás, siempre estaba solo.

El ama de llaves sacudió la cabeza en una negativa, como si estuviera contestando a una pregunta que se había hecho mentalmente, y agarró su mano para tirar de ella. Kaede era su mejor amiga y teniendo en cuenta que le sacaba cincuenta años, era algo triste decirlo. Cuando llegó a ese sitio, estaba sola con la excepción de su hermano pequeño y tuvo que empezar una nueva vida. No le costó nada hacerlo porque su vida anterior fue un auténtico desastre. Su mayor soporte en esa casa era Kaede, la habitante más antigua. La única que llevaba más tiempo que Feire andando por esos pasillos oscuros. Ella sabía tantas cosas de la casa, de los padres del señor, del señor. Por lo que le contó, ella fue la nana del actual señor. Según ella, él siempre fue un niño maravilloso, pero cuando aún era joven, le ocurrió algo que lo marcó de por vida. ¿Qué sería? Kaede se negaba a decirle más al respecto porque era un "secreto familiar" y ya había hablado demasiado con lo poco que le dijo.

Siguió a Kaede hacia las escaleras del hall y la ayudó a subirlas. Kaede ya tenía más de setenta años, vivía allí desde que era una niña y anteriormente a ella estuvieron sus padres. Sonaba tan medieval, pero estaban en el siglo veintiuno. Todo en esa mansión era diferente. El señor sólo usaba los ordenadores para su trabajo. Tenía un móvil y le había oído en un millón de ocasiones maldecir por lo alto porque odiaba tener que utilizarlo. Tampoco había televisión. Sólo algunos miembros del servicio tenían una pequeña pantalla en su dormitorio. Se respetaban unos horarios de comida. Las llaves de toda la casa las tenía sólo el ama de llaves y el señor, y la puerta se cerraba a las ocho de la noche. Los suministros de comida se los traían directamente a la casa. El señor apenas salía de allí y odiaba tener que hacerlo. Ella misma llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin salir. La última vez que estuvo en la ciudad, fue un año atrás, cuando tuvo que firmar la matrícula de su hermano pequeño en el nuevo instituto. Sus hábitos de vida habían cambiado y se habían adaptado a las extrañas circunstancias de ese lugar.

― ¿En qué piensas, muchacha? ― la interrumpió Kaede ― No puedes trabajar con la cabeza en otra parte.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y agarró el carro de la limpieza que le esperaba en lo alto de la escalera. Después de haber recogido la colada y haber servido al señor y a sus invitados, tenía que limpiar su dormitorio. Por suerte, a ella sólo le encargaron el dormitorio del señor. Cuando llegó a la casa Kagura, temió tener que limpiar el suyo, pero se libró, y menos mal. No soportaba a esa mujer que quería aprovecharse de la bondad del señor y, al mismo tiempo, la envidiaba tanto por ser tan hermosa y vestir tan bien.

Abrió la puerta con confianza, sabiendo que la habitación estaba vacía, y metió el carro dentro antes de volver a cerrarla. Había dejado los grandes ventanales que daban al balcón abiertos en su anterior visita, por lo que la habitación ya estaba ventilada. Entró en el vestidor del señor a toda prisa y se subió a una silla para coger las sábanas que estaban en lo más alto. Sin embargo, desde lo alto escuchó unos pasos a su espalda, y, cuando vio al señor entrar en el vestidor, lo único en lo que se le ocurrió pensar era en que debía de estar viendo su ropa interior bajo la corta falda. Se llevó ambas manos a la falda avergonzada y fue en ese instante cuando se desestabilizó y perdió totalmente el equilibrio.

Fue verdaderamente sorprendente el no darse ningún golpe contra el suelo, pero fue más sorprendente todavía el encontrarse entre los brazos del señor. Él debía de haber corrido a cogerla en cuanto vio que se caía y ella tenía los párpados fuertemente cerrados como una niña. Abrió lentamente un ojo para mirarle y al ver que le sonreía, abrió el otro.

― Debes tener más cuidado, Kagome. ― la ayudó a ponerse en pie ― Puede que otra vez no esté tan a mano.

Él le rozó la piel desnuda de uno de sus muslos sin querer y ella estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Saltó y se apartó, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado, y al ver su expresión de extrañeza, se acuclilló y se puso a recoger las sábanas que había tirado en la caída para evitar que él le hiciera más preguntas.

― Siento molestarte en tu trabajo, será un minuto. ― lo escuchó rebuscar entre las perchas ― O tal vez dos…

Sin poder evitarlo, levantó la vista para ver qué era lo que tenía tan preocupado al señor. Estaba rebuscando algo entre las perchas. ¿Por qué? Ya estaba vestido. De repente, lo vio. Una enorme mancha de café oscurecía más si era posible el tejido de su preciosa camisa.

― ¡Oh, vaya!

Se levantó en menos de un segundo, estando a punto de caerse de nuevo, pero el señor lo evitó agarrando su brazo.

― ¿Estás bien? ― parecía preocupado ― ¿Quieres que llame a un médico? ¿Te sientes muy mareada?

¡Estupendo! El señor pensaba que ella estaba mareada cuando, en realidad, estaba tan enamorada de él que se volvía torpe e inepta por su cercanía. Desde luego, no podía decirle eso, pero tampoco mentirle.

― Me encuentro bien, ― intentó justificarse ― es que los tacones son nuevos…

Era una mentira improvisada en el último segundo, peo a él le bastó para creerla y volver a lo suyo.

― ¿Me permite su camisa? ― debía estar roja como un tomate mientras le decía eso ― Si no uso el quitamanchas antes de que se seque, será más difícil quitarla.

― Claro.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y salió del vestidor con la cabeza gacha para darle la intimidad que necesitaba para desnudarse. Esperaba que él estirara un brazo desde dentro del vestidor para dársela, pero, en cambio, salió desnudo de cintura para arriba con la camisa en la mano, y se la ofreció. Ella se quedó sin habla, boquiabierta y temerosa de ponerse a babear. Nunca le había visto sin camisa y estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón. No tenía nada de vello por el torso, estaba tan bronceado como el resto de su cuerpo y tampoco atisbaba a ver un solo ápice de grasa. ¡Era perfecto! Los hombros eran más anchos de lo que parecían bajo la camisa, los pectorales hinchados y duros, los abdominales bien marcados y esa sensual marca de la cadera que se unía con la de la ingle bajo el pantalón.

― ¿Kagome? ― le puso las manos sobre los hombres ― Si te encuentras mal dímelo, no me lo ocultes.

― No… Estoy bien… ― volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su torso ― Voy a limpiar esto…

Le quitó la camisa de entre las manos y se dirigió hacia su carrito para coger el quitamanchas. Esperaba que ése fuera el momento en que el señor volviera al interior del vestidor para ponerse otra camisa, pero, una vez más, se volvió a equivocar. Él la siguió hasta el carrito y se quedó mirando como limpiaba la camisa, poniéndola nerviosa.

― Señor, no hace falta que me haga compañía… ― musitó ― Debe vestirse. Tiene negocios que atender.

― Pueden esperar. No me fio de dejarte sola.

¡Era tan tierno! Él estaba preocupado por ella y se quedaba como un caballero de brillante armadura para protegerla. Se le aflojaron las rodillas por sus palabras y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caerse al suelo. En ese momento, sí que sentía ganas de desmayarse de verdad. Aunque pudo ver en sus ojos que había algo más, parecía preocupado, y eso también lo notó al entrar en su despacho. Los inversores estaban discutiendo antes de que entrara, y, cuando entró se hizo un tenso silencio. Entre el inversor que le habló y el señor también notó cierta tirantez.

― Señor, no quiero ser indiscreta pero… ¿Hay algo que le preocupe?

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

Dejó de frotar la mancha de café de la camisa y tomó aire.

― Le he notado muy tenso en su despacho y sus invitados no parecían estar en mejores condiciones… ― musitó ― Me preguntaba si algo va mal…

Le escuchó suspirar hondamente y estaba a punto de disculparse cuando él se apartó de su lado y se dirigió hacia la cama. Lo vio sentarse sobre el colchón, con las piernas abiertas, y apoyar los codos sobre sus muslos. Hundió su cabeza entre sus manos y pudo ver a la perfección el estrés a el que parecía estar sometido en ese momento.

― ¡Sí, todo va mal! ― rugió furioso ― Llevo toda la vida ocupándome de los negocios de mi difunto padre y ahora ellos me piden que dimita… ¡Me han pedido que dimita!

― Pero no pueden obligarlo a dimitir, ¿no?- preguntó desde su ignorancia.

― Pueden meterme mucha presión e incluso… ― tragó saliva ― Encontrar una excusa para despedirme…

Nunca pensó escuchar algo así de los labios del señor. Él era un gran hombre, poseía una gran fortuna, tenía ojo para los negocios. Él era brillante. ¿Por qué esos hombres querían que dimitiera?

― No te preocupes por tu trabajo, Kagome. ― a pesar de todo eso, levantó la cabeza y la contempló con una sonrisa ― Yo seguiré teniendo toda mi fortuna familiar y seguiré ganando con mis inversiones para pagaros el sueldo.

¿Su trabajo? ¿Y qué importaba eso? Dejó la camisa sobre el carrito y caminó hasta estar a unos pocos centímetros de él. Se arrodilló y apoyó sus manos sobre sus muslos masculinos, olvidando por primera vez la cercanía, su contacto y esa chispa que saltaba entre ellos.

― No puede ponérselo tan fácil. Usted se esfuerza mucho día a día, le gusta su trabajo. ― aseguró ― Yo diría que adora su trabajo. Es un hombre fuerte, sabio y decidido. Un hombre triunfador y con muy buen corazón. No permita que ellos le arrebaten todo aquello por lo que ha luchado.

― Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer para evitarlo?

― Por el momento, vístase, péinese el pelo y vuelva a esa reunión. ― le contestó ― Mantenga la calma y la buena educación, y demuéstreles que van a tener que pelear duro si quieren apartarlo.- le aconsejó- Ese niño no lo hará mejor que usted.

Ya veía toda la escena más clara. El ambiente estaba tenso porque le habían pedido que dimitiera. Los inversores discutían porque Inuyasha se negó a hacerlo. Aquel hombre que le había hablado sólo quería "demostrarle" que podría quitarle todo lo que le pertenecía en ese momento. Él era el candidato para sustituirle. Por desgracia, cometió un gran error al escoger como ejemplo a una de las más fieles seguidoras de Inuyasha Taisho.

― ¡Tienes razón!

El señor se levantó tan de prisa que ella se cayó sobre sus nalgas en el suelo.

― ¡Oh, lo siento!

Antes de que le diera tiempo a sentirse avergonzada por lo incómodo de la postura había sido levantada y arrastrada hacia el vestidor.

― Necesito tu ayuda. ― confesó ― Se me da muy mal combinar la ropa. ¿Qué camisa debería ponerme?

¿Se le daba mal combinar la ropa? Ahora entendía por qué tardaba tanto en salir de su habitación por las mañanas. Rebuscó junto a él entre las numerosas camisas hasta que dio con una camisa negra con cuadros de color granate. No era lo ideal para una reunión de negocios, pero teniendo en cuenta cómo solía vestir el señor y la impresión que quería dar, sería perfecta. Le daba una imagen casual, desenvuelta y fuerte. Parecía que le diera exactamente igual lo que pensaran de él y era justo lo que necesitaba. Le alegraba tanto poder ayudarle. Así le devolvería de alguna manera todo lo que él hacía por ella.

Salió del vestidor para dejarlo vestirse tranquilamente y, sin darse cuenta, terminó abrazando su camisa en lugar de quitarle la mancha.

― ¿Qué haces?

Un Inuyasha guapísimo salió del vestidor mirándola extrañado.

― Yo… es que… esta camisa… es muy bonita… y… bueno…

― Quédatela.

― Pero…

― Es lo mínimo después de lo mucho que me has ayudado.

Le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación, dejándola sola. Kagome se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo con la camisa, aún abrazada contra su pecho, y a punto estuvo de llorar. Era el mejor regalo que había recibido en toda su vida.

* * *

Se apoyó contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar a su espalda y sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose realmente estúpido. Se volvía tonto y torpe cuando estaba cerca de la preciosa Kagome. Cuando estaba sirviendo el café en su despacho y vio al desgraciado de Bankotsu Shichinintai, el mismo que intentaba quitarle su negocio, intentando coquetear con ella, sintió el irrefrenable impulso asesino de romperle cada uno de los dientes de su enorme sonrisa burlona. Si volvía a ponerle una mano encima a Kagome, nadie se lo impediría.

Daría cualquier cosa por poder salir de su oscuro mundo, darle una mano a Kagome y caminar junto a ella durante el resto de sus días. Pero ella era tan diferente a él, tan buena, tan humana. No se merecía respirar el mismo aire que ella y hasta el momento se había conformado con mirarla desde lejos, pero cada vez le costaba más alejarse. Ella le atraía y olía tan endiabladamente bien. Tal vez no debió contratarla y meterse solito en la boca del lobo, pero cuando vio lo desvalida que estaba, el sólo pensar lo que estaría dispuesta a hacer la muchacha… no pudo dejarla marchar. Ese día decidió protegerla y cumpliría con su promesa.

― ¡Kaede! ― le dio un beso en la frente a su nana ― Cuida de Kagome. Creo que no se encuentra bien.

Kaede asintió con la cabeza y lo vio dirigirse hacia su despacho. Todo era tan complicado.

Continuará…


	2. Educación

**Capítulo 2: Educación **

― _¡Por favor, no me eche!_

_Gruesas lágrimas de pura desesperación inundaban sus ojos y empapaban su rostro demacrado y hundido por los míseros años transcurridos. Ni siquiera tenía un pañuelo con el que limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro. Ni siquiera tenía un lugar al que huir a llorar para no tener que hacerlo públicamente. No le quedaba absolutamente nada en esa vida a excepción de lo que llevaba puesto, su hermano pequeño y un legado de deudas._

_A veces se preguntaba si su vida hubiera sido diferente de haber seguido los consejos de su difunta madre. Sonomi Higurashi había sido una mujer amada y respetada por todo el vecindario, una gran madre que se preocupaba por sus hijos y una mujer maravillosa. Ella siempre tenía una respuesta adecuada para todo, ella siempre sabía cómo reaccionar bajo cualquier circunstancia, ella amaba a sus hijos y sabía qué era mejor para ellos. Intentó por todos los medios alejarla de la mala influencia de Houjo Akitoki pero no pudo, no pudo porque ella la ignoró. Le dio la espalda, le insultó y se marchó de casa creyendo que no la comprendían. ¡Qué equivocada estaba!_

_Houjo Akitoki era todo lo que ella siempre había deseado cuando iba al instituto. Alto, guapo, musculoso y un auténtico rebelde. El chico malo que gustaba a todas las chicas, el chico malo por el que a ella se le caía la baba. El día en que la invitó a ir a una fiesta, su primera fiesta, fue el mejor día de su vida. Su madre se negó y se lo prohibió porque ella sólo tenía catorce años y la veía como a una niña, la niña que era. Sin embargo, no le hizo ningún caso. Se puso el vestido más atrevido que pudo encontrar y se marchó de casa en mitad de una discusión. Cuando se reunió con Houjo, él la instó a fumar, la instó a beber y la instó a drogarse. Ni por un momento dudó porque si lo hacía, sabía que él se marcharía con otra. Aceptó todo aquello que en su hogar le enseñaron que era malo y en menos de tres meses, destruyó toda su vida, y se marchó de casa a vivir con Houjo a una mugrienta habitación de alquiler. También dejó el instituto y nunca volvió a hablarse con su familia. Era una suerte que su padre ya hubiera fallecido porque si la hubiera visto en ese momento…_

_Fue a sus dieciocho años, al despertarse abrazada a una botella de whisky bajo un puente lleno de vagabundos drogándose vía intravenosa, cuando se percató de que algo iba muy mal en su vida. Volvió a la habitación que compartía con Houjo y se miró en el espejo. A sus dieciocho años tenía unas horribles e hinchadas ojeras negras que se parecían a unos moratones, los labios agrietados, los dientes amarillos y su cabello parecía haber sido cortado con una navaja. Su aspecto, vistiendo una minifalda de leopardo y un top de cuero diminuto no la alentó demasiado. De hecho, se vio demasiado delgada en ese espejo. ¿Por qué se le marcaban tanto los huesos? Ahora bien, la guinda en el pastel la puso su novio acostándose con otra frente a ella y ofreciéndole que se uniera más tarde. Sabía que alguna vez, en sus momentos de mayor embriaguez, había aceptado, pero no volvería a hacerlo. Así que discutió con Houjo durante horas y él, en respuesta, la golpeó. Ese fue el momento en el que decidió marcharse y hacer lo que debió haber hecho años atrás: volver con su madre._

_La vuelta a casa no fue el reencuentro entrañable que ella hubiera deseado. Su hermano pequeño estaba al cuidado de una vecina porque su madre estaba en el hospital, muriéndose. De repente, le cayó encima el peso de perder su adicción por las drogas y el alcohol, el peso de cuidar de su hermano y de su madre y el peso de hacer frente a todos los gastos de la casa, entre los que se incluía la hipoteca. Les fue adjudicada una pensión que les dio para vivir muy humildemente, pero su madre falleció un año después y a la tragedia se unió el banco reclamando su dinero. Con la ayuda que les daban, apenas tenían para comer y pagar las facturas de la luz y del agua. Ni siquiera tenían teléfono. ¿Qué iban a hacer? Ella intentó buscar trabajo por todos los medios mientras enviaba a su hermano día tras día al instituto, sin contarle la verdad. Cuando les llegó el aviso de que debían desalojar, se le cayó el mundo encima. Tenían quince días para marcharse o los echarían. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su hermano que una vez más había fracasado en todo? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que ella era la culpable de todo su sufrimiento?_

_Sumida en su desesperación se planteó incluso el acudir a un club de striptease, pero en el mismo momento en el que se dirigía hacia una entrevista en uno de ellos, se encontró un anuncio increíblemente llamativo. Se buscaba una criada para una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad. Ofrecían alojamiento para ella y para sus hijos o marido si era conveniente e incluso seguro médico. Criada. Ella sabía limpiar y cocinar, podía hacer eso. Se gastó las pocas monedas que le quedaban haciendo la llamada y concertó una entrevista a la que acudió a pie, pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella esperaba. _

― _No eres lo que buscamos en esta casa._

― _Pe‐Pero… por favor…_

― _Tu imagen no es adecuada._

_Se miró entre un mar de lágrimas y pudo comprender sus palabras aunque no fuera capaz de aceptarlas. Llevaba lo mejor de su armario y lo mejor de su armario eran unas botas desgastadas, una minifalda que mostraba demasiado y una blusa de manga larga con un escote exagerado. Pero si no la contrataban en esa mansión, su armario sólo iría a peor. Su hermano viviría en el sótano de un prostíbulo y ella nunca podría levantar cabeza._

― _¡Por favor! ― le volvió a suplicar ― ¡Deme una oportunidad!_

― _Eso deberías haberlo pensado antes de dedicarte a la calle, ¿no crees?_

― _Y-yo… yo no soy…_

― _Has venido por la fortuna del señor, ¿no? ― prácticamente le escupió esas palabras ― Un hombre guapo, joven y rico que además está soltero. Tu oportunidad de oro para salir de puta… ― la acusó vilmente ― El señor tiene mucha más clase que eso, él no se junta con mujerzuelas de tu calaña._

_Se llevó la mano a la boca para retener los sollozos y a punto estuvo de gritar angustiada. Allí estaba arrodillada, desecha en lágrimas, a punto de desmayarse por la angustia y sintiendo la mayor humillación de toda su vida. Una humillación que se merecía por no haber hecho caso de los consejos de su madre. _

― _¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

― _Se-Señor… ― la mujer empezó a balbucear algo ininteligible pero al percatarse de ello, adoptó un tono de voz firme ― No debe molestarse con esta chusma, señor. Ya me he ocupado de ella y no volverá a molestarle._

― _Feire, no estoy de acuerdo con tus métodos._

― _Siento haberle molestado, señor ― se disculpó- Tal vez, mis formas no hayan resultado aptas para la buena gente, pero esa mujerzuela… ― esas palabras le oprimieron el pecho ― Es el único idioma que entiende._

― _Discrepo. ― señaló la voz masculina ― No permitiré que se trate a nadie de esa forma bajo mi techo. A partir de ahora, yo me ocuparé de entrevistar a las candidatas._

― _Pero señor…_

― _¡No tengo más que decir! ― la interrumpió ― Vuelva a su trabajo. Yo me ocuparé a partir de ahora._

_La cocinera le dirigió una última mirada de pocos amigos y se marchó por donde había venido. Ella, en cambio, ignoró por completo a la mujer que la había hundido y dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre. Quedó fascinada. Ese hombre era un ángel, tenía que serlo. Nunca en toda su vida había visto a un hombre semejante y eso que Houjo era bien parecido. Había algo en él que la atraía, algo que aceleraba su pulso y le hacía soñar despierta con fantasías que nunca se realizarían. ¿Cómo un hombre como ése podía mirarla de esa forma?_

_Él se acuclilló y le ofreció un precioso pañuelo de lino bordado. Se mostró reacia a aceptarlo porque no quería estropear semejante tela, pero él le respondió limpiándole las lágrimas con sumo cuidado. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba aceptando su ayuda para levantarse y se encontraba bajo su atenta mirada._

― _¿Cómo se llama señorita?_

_Señorita. Hacía años que nadie se dirigía a ella de esa forma y mucho menos sin tutearla._

― _Me llamo Kagome, ― musitó ― Kagome Higurashi._

― _Sé que es un poco indiscreto preguntarle esto a una dama pero, ¿cuántos años tiene?_

― _Veinte años, señor._

― _¿Por qué una chica tan joven y con tanto futuro quiere detener su vida en un sitio como éste?_

_Sin saber cómo, ni por qué, terminó contándole toda su vida. Él la llevó a su despacho, le ofreció café y escuchó atentamente cada una de sus palabras. Escuchó y comprendió. Le apretó la mano cuando le dijo que se fue de casa a los catorce años. No se mostró horrorizado al decirle que también dejó el instituto a esa edad. Se mostró preocupado al explicarle su pasado con las drogas y con el alcohol. Sintió su rabia cuando le habló sobre Houjo y, por último, su compasión mientras describía su situación actual. Después de decirlo todo, se sentía liberada por primera vez en mucho tiempo._

― _Si quieres trabajar aquí, el puesto es tuyo, Kagome._

― _Yo…_

― _No te lo pienses, acéptalo. ― se levantó ― Nada me honraría más que tener a alguien tan valiente a mi servicio._

Ése fue el día en que se enamoró loca y perdidamente de Inuyasha Taisho. Él la salvó, en todos los sentidos en los que se puede salvar a una persona y ella nunca dejaría de estarle agradecida por ello.

― ¡Deja de soñar despierta, Kagome! ― le regañó Feire ― ¡Los platos no se van a fregar solos!

Fue como si la acabaran de arrancar de un sueño, pero no estaba soñando, al menos no en el sentido literal de la palabra. Estaba de pies en el friegaplatos, fregando platos tal y como corresponde. Sin embargo, el agua estaba fría y no caliente, y el jabón se había deshecho. Debía llevar cerca de veinte minutos soñando despierta y todavía no había terminado con la bajilla del desayuno. Debía dejar de pensar en el señor o no sería capaz de completar todas sus tareas diarios. Sentía que le debía incluso el aire que respiraba, pero para él ella no era más que otra empleada. Una empleada que sólo Dios sabe por qué, encontró útil una vez. Y como quería seguir siendo útil, no debía fallarle para que no la alejara de su lado.

Se aguantó y fregó con agua fría, y fue en el momento en el que se encontraba aclarando los platos cuando Inuyasha y Kagura entraron en la cocina. ¿Qué hacían allí? El señor entraba de vez en cuando, ella se lo había encontrado allí en más de una ocasión, pero Kagura… Ella consideraba ese sitio como el lugar de la plebe.

― ¡Esto es estúpido Inuyasha! ― mientras decía eso se reía seductoramente ― Ese café no puede ser café brasileño importado. ¡No me lo creo! ― exclamó coqueta ― No sé por qué me haces bajar aquí…- hizo pucheros.

― Te voy a demostrar que estás equivocada.

¡Qué envidia! Ojala ella pudiera mantener una discusión tan estúpida con el señor mientras hacía esos gestos coquetos. A pesar de su vida anterior, era muy tímida en el trato con los hombres. Nunca podría tomar una actitud tan descarada como la que adoptaba Kagura. Además, vestía tan endiabladamente bien. El vestido blanco roto hasta las rodillas con mangas hasta los codos era sencillamente exquisito. Se adaptaba a su figura sin resultar vulgar y los botones dorados eran unos adornos perfectos para sacarlo de la simpleza. ¡Ojala ella tuviera ropa como esa!

― ¿Qué? ― sonrió con sus labios pintados de rojo ruso ― ¿Saboreando la derrota?

El señor estaba inclinado rebuscando en el armario equivocado. Sin saber muy bien por qué se metía en la "discusión", se secó las manos y abrió uno de los armarios del altillo. Colocó una banqueta en el suelo y se subió para coger el paquete de café que estaba buscando el señor.

― ¡Kagome, eso es peligroso!

Antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar ante esas palabras, un fuerte brazo rodeó su cintura y la levantó como si no pesara nada. En menos de un segundo tenía los pies sobre el suelo otra vez, pero ese brazo tardó un poco más en soltarla.

― Podrías haberte caído. ― la regañó el señor ― No quiero que vuelvas a subirte sobre ninguna silla o banqueta nunca más.

― Pero señor… tendré que hacerlo de vez en cuando. Además, estoy bien, no es para tanto.

― ¡Sí que lo es! ― insistió ― ¿O no recuerdas el incidente de ayer?

Se calló en ese instante para no tener que confesar en voz alta, con las mejillas sonrojadas y ante Kagura y Feire, que se cayó para evitar que el señor le viera la ropa interior.

― Creo que esto es lo que buscaba, señor.

Él no parecía dispuesto a dejar la discusión de esa forma, pero en cuanto vio el paquete de café, se le iluminó la mirada.

― ¡Ajá! ― se lo lanzó a Kagura y ésta a punto estuvo de derramarlo sobre su vestido al cogerlo ― Lamentarás tus palabras.

― ¡Brasil! ― exclamó ― Entonces, debo decir a tus empleadas que tal y como lo están preparando, están tirando este magnífico café.

Kagome no quiso entrar en el ajo y se disculpó para continuar con su siguiente tarea: zurcir los calcetines. Feire, la orgullosa cocinera y la persona que había preparado el café, en cambio, no fue tan diplomática. No le gustaba que nadie criticase sus comidas y mucho menos Kagura. Feire no la soportaba a ella, pero hacia Kagura sentía un odio tal que a veces se planteaba que fuera capaz de escupir en su plato. Ciertamente, no le importaría que lo hiciese.

Ella hizo caso omiso a la discusión mientras que el señor trataba de calmarlas a ambas. De repente, su mirada se cruzó con la pizarra y recordó que debía escribir el menú para el servicio. Agarró una tiza y empezó a escribir de memoria el menú que la cocinera le había dictado anteriormente. No obstante, dejó de escribir al sentirse observada.

― ¡Ja! ¿Qué es eso, querida? ― le preguntó Kagura.

Kagome dirigió la mirada hacia la pizarra por si había cometido algún error de ortografía, pero no fue capaz de verlo.

_Potage de garbanzos y lubina a la plancha_

― Ni siquiera sabes cuál es el error, ¿verdad? ― se rió ― No sé cómo será en tu mundo, pero en el nuestro se dice potaje, no potage. ― vocalizó exageradamente ambas palabras ― ¿Entiendes la diferencia? Se escribe con "j", querida.

Sin poder evitarlo, unas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Llevaba dos años enteros escribiéndolo así y nadie le había dicho nada hasta ese momento. Probablemente, la razón por la que muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo se quedaban mirando fijamente sus carteles era porque ella los escribía mal. Pero nadie le dijo nada. ¡Todo ese tiempo estuvo haciendo el ridículo!

― Inuyasha, querido, deberías controlar que el servicio al menos tenga estudios primarios.

No pudo soportarlo. Se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir el sollozo y salió corriendo de la cocina.

* * *

― ¡Silencio!

Ojala le hubiera cerrado la boca a la descarada de Kagura antes de que pudiera herir de esa forma tan cruel a Kagome. Nunca se imaginó que nadie le dijera nada a Kagome por sus "pequeñas" faltas de ortografía. Ya había visto antes el menú escrito por ella, pero nunca dijo nada y se alegró enormemente de que nadie, incluida Feire, le dijera nada al respecto. Ese tema era muy delicado para ella y había sido un alivio no tener que lidiar con ello hasta ese día.

― Inuyasha, no te enfades- le suplicó con voz de niña- Sólo era una bromita.

― Pues a mí no me ha hecho ni pizca de gracia. ― gruñó furioso con ella ― Ni Kagome, ni nadie se merece eso.

― ¡Oh, por favor Inuyasha! Tú yo somos de otra clase. ― tuvo la poca vergüenza de decirle ― Ella es solo una muchachita sin educación y sin amor propio.

― ¿Sabes una cosa? ― se guardó los puños apretados en los bolsillos de su pantalón ―Eres una de las mujeres más preparadas y con mejores titulaciones que he conocido en mi vida. ― el pecho de la mujer se infló como si fuera a reventar por el orgullo ― Pero Kagome tiene todos esos modales que a ti te faltan y si no me equivoco, aprender modales, a ser civilizados y morales, es una parte muy importante de la buena educación.

Sin querer escuchar más réplicas por parte de la mujer, se marchó dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Tenía que encontrar a Kagome. Pensó en dirigirse hacia el segundo piso, pero cuando estaba caminando por el pasillo de la servidumbre, uno de los mozos de cuadra le hizo una mueca disgustada y señaló la habitación de Kaede. Asintió con la cabeza en agradecimiento y abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta del dormitorio.

La escena le ablandó el corazón. Kaede estaba sentada en la cama y Kagome, arrodillada en el suelo, apoyaba los brazos sobre su regazo para hundir la cabeza entre ellos mientras sollozaba ruidosamente.

― ¡Oh, chiquilla! No debes dejar que los insultes de esa mala mujer te afecten. ―intentó consolarla ― Sólo quería hacerte daño y si sigues llorando lo habrá conseguido.

― Pe- Pero… te-ten-tenía ra… razón… ― articuló entre sollozos ― ¡Soy tonta!

― ¡Mentira! ― le recriminó ― Tú eres una chica muy lista y muy despierta. Ella te tiene envidia porque lo sabe.

― Por favor… ― le suplicó ― n-no seas ta-tan bondadosa conmigo… por favor… ella tiene razón…

Quiso intervenir y negar todo aquello, intentar que se quitara esa tontería de la cabeza y consolarla, pero Kaede lo vio y lo detuvo. Podría ignorarla y continuar adelante. Sin embargo, conocía a Kaede y ella conocía a Kagome mucho más que él. Tal vez, tuviera razón y lo que menos necesitara en ese momento fuera que él interviniera. Así pues, se aguantó el irrefrenable impulso de estrecharla entre sus brazos y sacarla del error, dio media vuelta y con un último vistazo se marchó.

Recordaba con absoluta nitidez la primera vez en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de la pequeña Kagome Higurashi.

_Ese día llovía a cántaros y él estaba de muy mal humor porque se había suspendido una importante reunión con unos inversores alemanes. Se dirigía hacia la cocina para tomarse una cerveza bien fría, cosa que sólo hacía cuando estaba tenso. Sin embargo, a medida que se fue acercando hacia la cocina, un sonido similar al de un sollozo fue siendo más nítido para sus oídos. ¿Quién estaba llorando? Parecía el sollozo de una mujer y si hubiera algo que le cabreara más que haber perdido aquella gran oportunidad, era escuchar el sollozo de una mujer. La experiencia le había enseñado que las mujeres sólo lloraban para conseguir algo de los hombres. Esa mujer se lo enseñó y no cometería el error de olvidarlo._

― _¡Por favor, no me eche!_

_Esa suave y armoniosa voz le detuvo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y de acabar con esa tontería. No conocía a esa mujer, no conocía a nadie con una voz como ésa. Lo atrajo al instante. Giró el pomo de la puerta con sumo cuidado y echó un vistazo. Feire estaba de pies con los brazos en jarras, observando a una mujer en el suelo que parecía estar destrozada. Lloraba desconsoladamente mientras trataba de detener los sollozos._

― _No eres lo que buscamos en esta casa._

― _Pe-Pero… por favor…_

― _Tu imagen no es adecuada._

_Desde luego, no solía encontrarse con mujeres así vestidas y siempre procuraba alejarse de ellas, pero su falta de estilo no le restaba nada a la joven. Ni siquiera había visto su rostro aunque su cuerpo le parecía hermoso. Ella tenía que ser increíblemente bella, lo sabía, y Feire la estaba machacando. ¿Por qué? _

_Su respuesta no tardó en llegar. _

― _¡Por favor! ― le volvió a suplicar ― ¡Deme una oportunidad!_

― _Eso deberías haberlo pensado antes de dedicarte a la calle, ¿no crees?_

― _Y-yo… yo no soy…_

― _Has venido por la fortuna del señor, ¿no? ― prácticamente le escupió esas palabras ― Un hombre guapo, joven y rico que además está soltero. Tu oportunidad de oro para salir de puta… ― la acusó vilmente ― El señor tiene mucha más clase que eso, él no se junta con mujerzuelas de tu calaña._

_¡Suficiente! No pensaba tolerar ni un minuto más ese comportamiento por parte de Feire hacia aquella mujer. Ya había permanecido demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada._

― _¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

― _Se-Señor… ― la mujer empezó a balbucear algo ininteligible pero al percatarse de ello, adoptó un tono de voz firme ― No debe molestarse con esta chusma, señor. Ya me he ocupado de ella y no volverá a molestarle._

― _Feire, no estoy de acuerdo con tus métodos._

― _Siento haberle molestado, señor ― se disculpó- Tal vez, mis formas no hayan resultado aptas para la buena gente, pero esa mujerzuela… ― la insultó de nuevo― Es el único idioma que entiende._

― _Discrepo. ― señaló ― No permitiré que se trate a nadie de esa forma bajo mi techo. A partir de ahora, yo me ocuparé de entrevistar a las candidatas._

― _Pero señor…_

― _¡No tengo más que decir! ― la interrumpió ― Vuelva a su trabajo. Yo me ocuparé a partir de ahora._

_Esperó hasta que Feire hubiera desaparecido de su vista y se dirigió hacia la muchacha que continuaba llorando desconsoladamente. Ella alzó la cabeza en ese momento y quedó fascinado. Ni su rostro empañado en lágrimas podría restarle belleza a semejante ser de pura y absoluta perfección. Pensaba que ya lo había visto todo, pero, por lo visto, ese diamante en bruto llevaba años oculto de él. Su melena azabache le fascinaba con todos aquellos preciosos tirabuzones naturales. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y seguro que resultaba realmente suave al tacto. Tenía unos ojos preciosos de color chocolate enmarcados por largas pestañas. Y parecían tan tristes y desolados. Los pómulos eran altos, la nariz pequeña y graciosa y los labios gruesos, rosados, parecían hechos para ser besados. Todo en ella era perfecto. Su cuello de cisne, los hombros pequeños, los pechos redondos, la cintura de avispa, las caderas redondeadas y aquellas largas piernas bien torneadas. Era todo cuanto un hombre podía desear de una mujer y todo a cuanto él no podría aspirar nunca. Ella se merecía a alguien mucho mejor._

_Se acuclilló frente a ella y le ofreció su pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas. Al rechazarlo decidió limpiarla las lágrimas él mismo. No podía soportar verla de esa forma._

― _¿Cómo se llama señorita?_

― _Me llamo Kagome,- musitó- Kagome Higurashi._

_Un nombre hermoso para una mujer hermosa. Todo encajaba a la perfección en ella._

― _Sé que es un poco indiscreto preguntarle esto a una dama pero, ¿cuántos años tiene?_

― _Veinte años, señor._

_¡Qué joven era! Ni aunque estuviera en su mejor época sería un buen candidato para ocupar un lugar en su vida. _

― _¿Por qué una chica tan joven y con tanto futuro quiere detener su vida en un sitio como éste?_

_Ella explotó ante él. Explotó de tal forma que por un momento temió tener que llevarla a toda prisa al hospital. Era increíble todo lo que una mujer tan joven podía guardar en su pasado y a medida que le iba contando todo, veía su triste y oscura vida más apetecible que la adolescencia de aquella muchacha. ¡Había sufrido tanto! Se enamoró de un imbécil que no la merecía y que en más de una ocasión le tentó a buscarlo para partirle la cara personalmente. Abandonó el instituto para estar sumida en el alcohol y las drogas durante cuatro años de su vida por culpa del mismo cerdo que nunca sintió ni el menor aprecio por ella. Cuando quiso recuperarse se encontró a su madre moribunda y tuvo que luchar ella sola con la terrible batalla para dejar las drogas y proteger el patrimonio familiar. Finalmente, lo había perdido todo. A sus padres, la casa por la que tanto había luchado, las esperanzas de encontrar un trabajo y todo aquello que quiso cambiar por su hermano. Sólo se le ocurrió una cosa que decir en ese momento._

― _Si quieres trabajar aquí el puesto es tuyo, Kagome._

― _Yo…_

― _No te lo pienses, acéptalo. ― se levantó ― Nada me honraría más que tener a alguien tan valiente a mi servicio._

Kagome era valiente, era una luchadora nata que se había enfrentado a aspectos realmente sórdidos de la vida y se merecía toda clase de elogios y no los insultos de una calientabraguetas con todos sus títulos subidos a la cabeza. Sentía el impulso de despedir a Kagura, pero sus acciones los descubrirían. No quería que se supiera lo que sentía por Kagome, sería su ruina. Eso sí, su trato con Kagura iba a cambiar mucho de ahí en adelante.

Pasó el resto de la tarde en su despacho, haciendo cuentas y arreglando algunos informes. Incluso tomó la cena en su escritorio mientras revisaba unos archivos de unos años atrás para incluir las mejoras en su propuesta. Eran casi las once de la noche cuando por fin pudo decir que había terminado con todo y dirigirse hacia su dormitorio. Apagó la luz de su despacho, cerró la puerta y se dirigía por el pasillo a oscuras hacia su dormitorio cuando la luz encendida de la biblioteca, junto a su despacho, le llamó la atención. La puerta estaba cerrada, sólo se veía una ranura de luz bajo ella.

Se acercó lentamente, intentando no hacer ni el menor ruido y giró con delicadeza el pomo de la puerta. Abrió la puerta lo suficiente para ver qué estaba ocurriendo dentro sin ser descubierto. Estaba todo a oscuras a excepción de una lámpara encendida en una de las mesas. Kagome estaba sentada de espaldas a él en esa mesa y parecía estar muy concentrada en algo. Podría haber dado media vuelta en ese momento y hacer como que no había visto nada, pero la curiosidad le podía siempre si se trataba de Kagome. Entró en la biblioteca y cerró la puerta a su espalda con sumo cuidado para que la joven no se percatara de su presencia.

Ella ni se movió, seguía muy concentrada en algo. Se fue acercando a ella de puntillas para evitar el menor ruido y no se detuvo hasta estar a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Espió sobre su hombro y vio sorprendido lo que estaba haciendo. Kagome leía un libro sobre las normas de gramática, tenía otro sobre ortografía abierto y un diccionario de consulta. Estaba conmovido e impresionado. Ella podría haberse limitado a llorar y disgustarse un rato por los insultos de Kagura, pero, en lugar de eso, se proponía demostrarle que podía hacerlo bien. Lo dejaba sin habla.

Sin poder evitarlo, alargó su brazo y colocó su mano sobre su hombro. Ella casi saltó de la silla debido a que no se había percatado de su presencia y le miró con unos ojos que parecía a punto de salirse de las cuencas.

― Señor… y-yo no pretendía molestar…

Hizo amago de recoger las cosas hasta que él la detuvo con un gesto.

― Estás en tu tiempo libre y tienes acceso a la biblioteca, no pasa nada.

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin estar del todo segura.

― ¿Estás estudiando?

― Sí, bueno… eso intento. Lamentablemente, no soy tan lista como otras…

Estaba enfadada muy enfadada y el enfado no era un motivo, pero sí un buen punto de partida para iniciar algo como lo era el volver a ponerse a estudiar. Le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora y se sentó en una silla junto a ella.

― Kagome, ¿quieres terminar tus estudios?

― La verdad es que yo nunca terminé la secundaria… ― suspiró ― Me gustaría terminarla, pero ya es muy tarde…

― ¡No digas tonterías! ― le sonrió ― Nunca es demasiado tarde. Además, sólo tienes veintidós años, eres muy joven. Puedes apuntarte a un curso a distancia y en un año tendrías el título. Incluso puedes hacer bachiller después o ir a la universidad.

Ella se estaba agobiando con sus palabras, tenía que ir más despacio.

― Empecemos por tus objetivos a corto plazo y ya nos ocuparemos de lo demás. ¿Quieres matricularte para terminar secundaria?

― Eso sería estupendo…

No le dejó dudarlo ni un solo segundo. Agarró su mano y tiró de ella hacia uno de los ordenadores que había en la biblioteca. La sentó junto a él y buscaron en internet los centros en los que ofertaban clases, los horarios de clase y todo lo necesario para la matrícula. De hecho, hicieron juntos la prematrícula y ella parecía tan feliz que él se sintió contagiado por toda esa alegría.

― No te preocupes por tu trabajo, adaptaremos los horarios para que puedas hacer ambas cosas.

― Hace mucho que no voy a la ciudad… ― musitó ― Se me ha olvidado dónde está esa calle.

― Yo te llevaré, no te preocupes.

Kagome dejó de sonreír en ese momento y le miró con una mezcla de agradecimiento y confusión.

― ¿Por qué me ayuda tanto? ― se encogió de hombros ― Quiero decir… usted no tiene ninguna obligación conmigo. Yo… bueno… usted… ¿Se avergüenza de mí? ¿Es por eso que quiere que me saque el título?

― ¡No!- negó rápidamente ― Sólo quiero que tú te sientas bien. ― le aseguró ― Y te ayudaré en todo lo que haga falta, pero nunca vuelvas a pensar que me avergüenzo de ti. Nunca.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y transcurrió un largo minuto de silencio entre los dos. Sin embargo, no fue para nada un silencio incómodo. Fue el minuto más apacible y tranquilizador que había compartido nunca con una mujer desde que su madre falleció. Se quedaría horas de esa forma con ella si ella quisiera. Y también se quedaría horas con ella haciendo otras cosas realmente placenteras para los dos, cosas en las que se había prohibido pensar.

― Debería ir a la cama, ― se excusó ― tengo mucho trabajo mañana.

Se levantó incómodo de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero, el escuchar el sonido de una silla siendo arrastrado tras él, se detuvo. Kagome se había vuelto a sentar en su lugar de antes y continuaba estudiando. Era casi medianoche. Ansiaba quedarse con ella, ayudándola, disfrutando de su compañía, pero no podía quedarse allí. No a esa hora. Con un suspiro de pura frustración se despidió de ella, y se marchó hacia su dormitorio.

Cerró la puerta con llave a sus espaldas y a oscuras caminó por el dormitorio hasta llegar a su cama de matrimonio. Se sentó mirando hacia la ventana, la luna, y esperó hasta que por fin llegó la hora. El reloj de su habitación marcó la media noche y todo su cuerpo se sacudió. Sólo pudo sentir aquel dolor característico a el que ya se había acostumbrado después de tantos años y, cuando volvió a mirar el reloj, eran las doce y un minuto. Siempre tardaba lo mismo en suceder.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño para mirarse en el espejo. El reflejo que el espejo le devolvió fue el ya esperado, pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, verse tal y como era le dolió más de lo normal. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Kagome estudiando en la biblioteca. Daría toda su fortuna, todo su patrimonio y todo lo que hiciera falta para merecerse el tener a Kagome Higurashi.

Continuará…


	3. Beso robado

**Capítulo 3: Beso robado**

Su primer día de clase fue agotador. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin entrar en un aula que había olvidado lo que era estar allí. Sin embargo, al ser a distancia, no sólo tenía que acudir menos días a clase (para ser exactos dos a la semana) sino que, además, nadie molestaba en clase porque todos querían estar allí. Ella se sentía perdida, pero porque extrañaba todo cuanto la rodeaba. Además, se produjo una sucesión de profesores con sus libros y todas sus normas diferente. Fue un auténtico caos. Aunque claro, su compañero intentando coquetear con ella fue la guinda del pastel.

Cuando se marchó estaba agobiada, estresada y cansada y aún le quedaba trabajar el turno de tarde en la casa del señor. No temía volver a estudiar, deseaba hacerlo, pero acababa de percatarse de que sería duro, no un juego para niños. Tenía que recuperar en un año cerca de tres cursos porque no terminó segundo de secundaria y luego bachiller. Por lo menos, podía hacerlo de tal manera que todo era más corto.

Volver a la mansión sería un camino largo y agotador por lo que decidió ir primero a visitar a su hermano y de paso llevárselo con ella para que pasara el fin de semana allí. Reencontrarse con Souta después de más de un mes sin verle fue fantástico, y él parecía estar tan contento como ella puesto que no tardó ni dos minutos en preparar su maleta con todo lo necesario para el fin de semana en la mansión. Se acercó primero a hablar con su tutora en el centro y escuchó con una sonrisa lo bien que le iba a su hermano en clase. Él tenía en ese momento su edad cuando dejó los estudios y no quería cometer ningún error que lo llevara a imitarla. Nada podría haberla hecho más feliz que escuchar lo bien que hablaba la tutora sobre él.

Cogieron un autobús en la estación de autobuses de la ciudad y se sentaron al fondo para el viaje. Dedicó todo el camino a escuchar las anécdotas de Souta en el instituto y cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, a pesar de haber transcurrido cerca de una hora, seguía teniendo ganas de más. Bajaron del autobús sin perder el ánimo y continuaron hablando, pero un ruido a la distancia la distrajo. Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de hierro que cerraba el paso a la mansión y pudo ver un grupo de gente bastante variopinto golpeando la puerta y gritando. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Por un momento, pensó que podría ser algún truco del comité de empresa del señor para intentar echarle, pero llevaban cruces cristianas y gritaban oraciones y versículos de la biblia. Era todo tan extraño.

― Menuda panda de locos…

― ¡Souta! ― le llamó la atención ― Te van a oír…

― ¿Y qué? ― se encogió de hombros ― Tenemos que pasar por ahí, ¿no?

Sí, tenían que pasar por ahí para entrar en los terrenos del señor y esa muchedumbre aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para colarse en la casa o agredirlos a ellos. Aunque eran cristianos, no intentarían hacerles daño, ¿no? Sería gente bondadosa o eso esperaba ella.

Agarró la mano de Souta y tiró de él al notar su resistencia para ir hacia la puerta. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba esa gente ahí, pero no tenía pinta de que fueran a marcharse pronto y ella tenía trabajo. Se fue haciendo paso desde el final, observando con una mezcla de confusión e interés a los curas y las mujeres que lloraban con un rosario sujeto en las manos y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la puerta. Uno de los fanáticos hablaba por el interlocutor y parecía estar discutiendo con Myoga, el mayordomo.

― ¡Debemos acabar con el mal antes de que corrompa a más personas inocentes! ― gritó el fanático.

― ¡Aquí el único mal que hay es usted! ― le gritó el mayordomo ― ¡Márchense inmediatamente o me veré en la obligación de tomar medidas más drásticas!

― ¡Oh! ― exclamó ― ¡El diablo no nos asusta! Lo único que nos asusta es el mal que ha provocado hasta hoy día y el mal que puede seguir provocando.

― ¡Majaderías!

¿De qué estaba hablando toda esa gente? ¿El diablo? ¿El mal que había provocado? ¿A qué venía todo aquello?

― ¡Kagome!- fue llamada repentinamente- ¡Entra inmediatamente en la casa!

Era el señor. Buscó con la mirada la cámara y vio que estaba enfocada hacia ella. De repente, un montón de ojos la contemplaron en absoluto silencio. Sintió temblar a su hermano a su lado y apretó su mano para darle fuerzas. No permitiría que nada le sucediera.

― ¿Estás sorda? ― le ordenó ― ¡Muévete!

El señor parecía enfadado con ella.

― Yo… señor, no puedo pasar… es-está cerrado…

Se escuchó un prolongado suspiro al otro lado del interlocutor y a punto estuvo de gritarle que ni se le ocurriera abrir la puerta. Esa gente tenía toda la pinta de estar dispuesta a destrozar todas sus propiedades.

― ¿Señor?

― Kagome… ya sabes el protocolo de emergencia…

¿Protocolo de emergencia? ¿Qué protocolo de emergencia? Nadie le había hablado nunca de ningún protocolo de emergencia.

― Y-Yo…

― Disculpe señorita, ― se dirigió hacia ella uno de los fanáticos ― ¿usted trabaja aquí?

Insegura por toda esa gente rodeándola, asintió con la cabeza débilmente.

― ¡Pobre muchacha! ― exclamó una mujer.

― Seguro que el diablo la ha engañado… ― musitó otro hombre.

― Además, lleva un niño con ella… es tan triste…

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― preguntó.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué aquella gente decía todo eso? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡Que alguien se lo explicase!

― Aún estás a tiempo de salvarte, muchacha. ― un cura tomó su mano libre ― No vuelvas a entrar en esa casa.

― Padre, no le entiendo…

― Claro que no, muchacha. El diablo te ha engañado prometiendo que mejoraría tu vida, te ha tentado, pero aún puedes escapar de él y de esa mansión de decadencia.

¿Mansión de decadencia?

― ¿De qué me están hablando?

― El diablo se aprovechará de ti y te hará cosas espantosas…

La misma mujer que pronunció esas palabras empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y tuvo que ser guiada por uno de los fanáticos hacia un banco.

― ¿Quién es el diablo?

― Ése a el que tú llamas "señor".

Por un momento el mundo se detuvo a su alrededor. Aquel fanático religioso acababa de decirle que su querido señor era el diablo. Ni por un momento se creía esas palabras, pero necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlas y calmarse. El señor era la persona más buena y bondadosa que había conocido en toda su vida. Él único hombre honorable que existía a varios kilómetros a la redonda y, desde luego, no se rebajaría al nivel de esas personas, hablando de esa forma de ellos. Quiso relajarse y hacer como que no había escuchado nada, de verdad que quiso hacerlo. No lo consiguió.

En el mismo instante en que cerraba su puño y cogía impulso, se abrió la puerta, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su puño impactó contra la mejilla de aquel hombre y tal vez no por la fuerza pero si por la sorpresa, logró tumbarlo. Había puesto todo su ser y su corazón en ese golpe, lo había hecho por el señor.

― ¡No vuelva a llamar de esa forma al señor! ― le advirtió con ardientes lágrimas en los ojos ― ¡Nunca!

Su golpe y su comentario había desatado la furia entre los fanáticos, lo sabía, y le daba exactamente igual que la molieran a palos. Jamás permitiría que nadie pronunciara semejantes calumnias sobre el señor, su salvador. Sin embargo, la paliza no llegó y fue el ruido de un disparo en el aire lo que evitó el conflicto. Cuando se volvió hacia la puerta abierta, se encontró al señor con una pistola en la mano, apuntando hacia el cielo. A su lado se encontraban Kouga, Myoga y Tottosai (el chófer) con escopetas en la mano y a sus espaldas el resto de empleados empuñaba toda clase de utensilios de la casa con la intención de usarlos como armas.

― ¡Es el diablo! ― gritó una mujer.

― ¡Viene a matarnos! ― gritó otra.

― ¡Silencio! ― gritó Inuyasha provocando que todas las bocas se silenciaran ― Os vais a marchar ahora mismo todos y sin ponerle un solo dedo encima a la señorita y a su hermano.

Los fanáticos dudaron durante un segundo, justo lo que tardaron en apuntar todos con sus armas hacia ellos. Instantáneamente, cambiaron de opinión y dieron media vuelta para marcharse. Algunos la golpearon en el hombro al pasar junto a ella, otros murmuraron cosas como: "_la puta del diablo"_, "_¿Qué se siente al saber que te estás follando al diablo_?", "_Estás condenada al infierno_" y la única que no entendió "_Súcubo_".

Quiso hablar con el señor y agradecerle su ayuda, pero éste lo único que hizo fue agarrar con fuerza su brazo y tirar de ella hacia dentro. No la soltó durante todo el largo camino de grava hacia la mansión y cuando al fin atravesaron las puertas de entrada, estuvo segura de que le quedaría un moratón en el brazo. ¿Por qué estaba tan furioso con ella? No era su culpa que toda esa gente estuviera allí. De hecho, quiso defenderlo. ¿Por qué se lo tomaba de esa forma? Intentó decirle algo para apaciguarlo. No lo hizo porque él le ordenó que se estuviera callada con la mirada.

Todos los empleados entraron en la casa tras ellos y a excepción de su hermano, todos se marcharon al notar el enfado del señor. Su hermano no se percató de nada, pero, afortunadamente, Kouga se dio media vuelta y volvió para llevárselo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

El señor por fin la soltó, se alejó de ella unos pasos y se revolvió el pelo.

― ¿Se puede saber qué hacías ahí fuera? ― preguntó intentando controlar su rabia.

― Volvía de mi primer día de clase y traje a mi hermano para que pasara el fin de semana…

Apretó los puños como si su respuesta no hiciera más que enfurecerlo.

― ¿Y por qué no entraste por la otra puerta al ver toda esa gente?

― ¿Qué otra puerta?

¿Había otra puerta para entrar? Ella no recordaba haber visto esa puerta nunca. Él se volvió para mirarla como si le resultara imposible de creer lo que acababa de escuchar y antes que ella pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, apretó el puño y golpeó la pared. Ella gritó del susto. Ahora bien, el temor a que él se hubiera hecho daño, fue mayor. Sin embargo, cuando él apartó la mano de la pared, la tenía intacta y la pared estaba agrietada. ¡Tenía un boquete! ¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso de un golpe?

― ¡Feire! ― gritó.

Transcurrió medio minuto hasta que Feire se asomó en el hall. La mujer se retorcía el delantal con las manos y ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a los ojos al señor.

― Kagome no sabía nada del protocolo de emergencia… ― le explicó ― ¿Por qué?

Eso último lo dijo en un grito que a punto estuvo de tumbarla. Nunca en todo el tiempo que había pasado trabajando para el señor lo había visto tan enfadado. ¡Estaba furioso! Y parecía dispuesto a despedazar a alguien si no se solucionaba pronto aquello que parecía inquietarle. Debería tenerle miedo en ese momento y guardar en su mente ese instante para poder apartarlo de su corazón, pero, en lugar de eso, le resultaba… excitante. El señor parecía tan apasionado en ese momento. Le gustaba el señor con su comportamiento habitual. No obstante, saber que también tenía genio lo hacía más atractivo para ella. Sabía que él nunca la golpearía y eso aumentaba su atractivo.

* * *

Quería matar a alguien en ese momento. La vida de Kagome había estado en serio peligro por culpa de una negligencia por parte de su personal. Esa mañana habían venido los fanáticos religiosos que se dedicaban a intentar amargarle la vida a él y a toda su familia desde hacía siglos. Incluso grandes pintores habían retratado sus sentadas delante de sus propiedades. No le sorprendía que ellos estuvieran allí aunque después de cerca de seis meses de paz, le sorprendía. Por un momento, pensó que se habían olvidado de él. Eso sí que sería un auténtico milagro.

No, esa era una manifestación como otra cualquiera hasta que su cámara captó la imagen de Kagome y la de su hermano entre la muchedumbre. Su mayordomo estaba hablando y controlando el asunto tal y como era costumbre, pero, al verla a ella allí, perdió los estribos. Un irrefrenable impulso lo empujó a coger el interlocutor y gritarle que huyera de allí y ejecutara el protocolo. Ahora bien, ella no le obedeció y los fanáticos se fijaron en ella. ¡No podía permitir que le pusieran un dedo encima! ¡Que le contaran sus asquerosas mentiras! Aunque tal vez no todo fueran mentiras. Tenía que actuar de prisa y con mucho cuidado. Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Juntó a todo el personal de la casa, repartió armas entre los hombres y animó las mujeres a que usaran si hacía falta sus utensilios de limpieza. Ellos eran más y tenían armas de fuego.

Eso sí, Kagome lanzó la gota que colmó el vaso cuando le dio un puñetazo a uno de ellos y gritó a los cuatro vientos que mentían. En otra situación, aquella declaración le hubiera conmovido. En ese momento estaba demasiado furioso con ella y con toda aquella muchedumbre. Lo único que pensó fue en impedir el desastre. Asustar a los fanáticos no fue nada difícil, lo verdaderamente difícil fue controlarse para no estrangular a Kagome por haberle quitado cincuenta años de vida.

― ¡Conteste de una maldita vez!

Feire saltó del sitio cuando volvió a gritarle y por fin se atrevió a mirarlo.

― Señor… yo supuse que Kaede o Myoga se ocuparían de explicárselo.

― ¡No! ― gritó ― ¡Era tu deber hacerlo!

Feire asintió con la cabeza avergonzada y asustada por las palabras del señor.

― Llévatela y esta vez explícale bien el protocolo de emergencia. ― le ordenó ― No toleraré otra equivocación.

Kagome hizo amago de acercarse a él, pero él lo rechazó y le dio la espalda para ir a su despacho. Escuchó a su espalda cómo lo llamaba y volvió a hacer caso omiso hasta entrar en su despacho, donde la voz dejó de oírse.

Se sentó en el sillón frente a su escritorio y consultó el reloj. Eran las tres del mediodía. Cerró los ojos para relajarse y poder pensar mejor. Cuando volvió a abrirlos eran las siete de la tarde. Sin querer había terminado echándose una larga siesta, cosa que no hacía nunca. Estaba hambriento y mucho más tranquilo. Se levantó de su sillón y salió de la biblioteca para dirigirse hacia la cocina. Tuvo que esconderse de Kagura para que no lo entretuviera con sus ligoteos y, finalmente, llegó a la cocina. Feire no tardó ni dos segundos en dirigirse hacia él para disculparse por su error e informarle de que ya se había ocupado de informar a Kagome sobre el protocolo de emergencia. Él asintió con la cabeza y se disculpó también. Después de su siesta estaba más receptivo y era consciente de que se había pasado un poco.

Feire le hizo sentarse en un taburete y le sirvió con una sonrisa su comida con ración extra. Él sonrió agradecido y devoró todo lo que se le ofrecía con gran apetito. Cuando estaba tomando su postre, entró Souta en la cocina acompañada por Kouga. Los dos estaban manchados de barro y reían juntos. Se callaron al verle.

― Podéis continuar, ― les aseguró ― yo sólo he venido a comer.

Ambos asintieron, pero no volvieron a bromear. Se tomaron un vaso de zumo y comentaron las jugadas que habían hecho comparándolas con sus jugadores favoritos. A él le encantaba el fútbol, pero no tenía a nadie con quien compartir su afición por él. Le gustaría poder jugar un partido con ellos, comentar sobre su equipo favorito e incluso ver un partido en su pantalla de plasma con una cerveza fría en la mano. Sólo había un par de problemas. Kouga andaba babeando detrás de Kagome y era su empleado. Souta nunca se había fiado de él y era el hermano de Kagome. Parecía que estaba destinado a llevarse mal con ambos.

― Disculpe, señor ― le dijo de repente el hermano de Kagome ― ¿Puedo decirle algo?

― Claro ― accedió.

― Creo que no se ha portado bien con mi hermana.

Sus palabras hicieron que dejara de masticar el bizcocho y lo miró fijamente a la espera de más explicaciones. Él continuó.

― Ella no sabía nada de esa gente, ni de lo que quiera que sea el protocolo de emergencia… ― musitó ― Ella lo único que quería era no llegar tarde a su trabajo para no disgustarle…

― Tu hermana es una persona adulta. ― le contestó ― Debería haberse dado cuenta de que ponía su vida en riesgo al adentrarse entre esos fanáticos.

― ¡Mi hermana sólo quería cumplir con su trabajo! ― le gritó ― Además, ella le defendió cuando lo insultaron.- le echó en cara.

― Y puso vuestras vidas en peligro. ― le aclaró ― Admito que mis formas no han sido las más adecuadas y me disculparé con ella por eso. Pero no pienso perdonarle un comportamiento tan estúpido.

El muchacho lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y se marchó murmurando que esos fanáticos tenían razón al llamarle diablo. Sí, tenían razón al hacerlo.

― Yo estoy con usted. ― escuchar esas palabras de labios de Kouga lo sorprendió ― Kagome no debió hacer eso.

Sin decir una sola palabra más se dio media vuelta y se marchó tras el muchacho. Kouga Woolf no le volvería a dar la razón en mucho tiempo; sería mejor disfrutar del momento. Se terminó su cerveza y tras sonreír ante la mirada de desaprobación hacia el hermano de Kagome que le lanzó Feire, se dirigió de nuevo hacia su despacho. Tenía que terminar algunas cosas antes de poder irse a descansar. Aún así, detuvo su caminata hacia su despacho ante la biblioteca y abrió la puerta.

Una mesa estaba llena de libros abiertos y cuadernos. Kagome se encontraba en el pasillo de la segunda planta inspeccionando algunos libros. Silenciosamente subió los escalones de madera y rodeó toda la planta hasta llegar donde ella se encontraba concentrada, buscando algo.

― ¿Qué buscas?

Kagome saltó del sitio, cerró el libro y lo colocó de nuevo en la balda, intentando ocultarle algo. Ahora bien, teniendo en cuenta en qué sección se encontraba, era imposible que le ocultara nada. Era la sección de espiritismo y ocultismo. Todavía no entendía por qué sus padres añadieron esa sección y colocaron todos esos libros.

― Na-Nada.

― Buscas lo que esos fanáticos te han dicho sobre mí, ¿verdad?

― ¡No!

― Puedes preguntármelo a mí, no pasa nada.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y retorció su delantal nerviosamente con las manos.

― No buscaba eso…

― ¿Entonces?

― Bu-bueno… ellos me llamaron una cosa al irse y quería saber qué era… ¡Pero no lo encuentro!- añadió rápidamente.

― ¿Qué te llamaron? ― preguntó con curiosidad.

― Súcubo.

Por primera vez en su vida sentía que estaba sonrojado aunque, claro, si no hubiera preguntado, no tendría que pasar por ese momento. Ahora le tocaba satisfacer la curiosidad de Kagome, pero cómo explicarle eso sin que se le trabaran las palabras. Buscó desesperado la respuesta en las numerosas baldas hasta que encontró un libro que podía ser adecuado. Leyó el índice y buscó la página con la información. Después se lo ofreció.

Kagome aceptó el libro y empezó a leer. A medida que iba avanzando en la lectura, sus mejillas iban tomando un tono carmesí más intenso. No todos los días le decían a una mujer que era un atractivo demonio que se dedicaba a seducir hombres y tomarlos sexualmente para robarles la vida. En ese caso, podría apostar que lo que pretendían decir era que ella se metía en su cama. Si supieran lo equivocados que estaban. Entre él y Kagome, por más que le gustase la idea, ni había, ni podía haber absolutamente nada. Era lo mejor para ella.

― No entiendo por qué me llamaron eso…

― ¿Nunca los habías visto?

Sabía que durante la estancia de Kagome en la mansión sí había coincidido que se acercaran a su casa. Le sorprendía que ella nunca se hubiera topado con una de sus manifestaciones.

― No… ¿Es que han venido antes?

― Varias veces ― asintió ― Ha debido coincidir que estabas ocupada y no te has enterado.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

¿Por qué no contarle la leyenda? Total, ella pensaría lo mismo que la mayor parte de la gente, exceptuando a esos fanáticas. Era una leyenda y ya está.

― Se dice que mi familia desciende del diablo. Empezaron a decirlo en la Edad Media y mientras exista esa comuna cristiana, seguirán diciéndolo. Estas manifestaciones han tenido lugar en infinidad de ocasiones a lo largo de la historia.

― ¿Por qué se dice que tus antepasados descienden del diablo?

― Bu- Bueno… unos antepasados míos vivieron bastantes años. Por aquella época, la esperanza de vida apenas llegaba a los treinta años y era extraño que alguien llegara a viejo. Supongo que al tener más dinero, tenían mejores medios y supieron llevar una vida sana o algo así.

Ella parecía satisfecha con su explicación.

― ¿Por qué siguen molestándote?

― Eso es algo que me gustaría saber desde hace mucho tiempo. – suspiró- Sus caras han cambiado, pero siguen teniendo el mismo objetivo.

― ¿Qué objetivo?

― Matar a todos los Taisho.

Kagome se llevó una mano a la boca horrorizada ante lo que acababa de decir y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. No debió decírselo, era demasiado sensible. Se disculpó con un apretón en el brazo para intentar consolarla y se marchó de la biblioteca antes de que le pidiera más explicaciones o, peor aún, antes de que empezara a llorar.

* * *

Eran altas horas de la noche cuando los ruidos por el pasillo de la servidumbre la despertaron. Su hermano dormitaba en la cama supletoria sin enterarse de nada así que se acercó a él sigilosamente, y lo despertó con mucho cuidado. Le costó despertarse y, cuando lo hizo, ella le puso una mano sobre la boca y con la otra le indicó que se mantuviera en silencio. Él asintió con la cabeza y en unos pocos segundos se percató de los ruidos.

― ¿Qué está pasando, hermana?

― No lo sé… pero puede que sea grave…

Se irguió y de puntillas se dirigió hacia la puerta para ver si podía escuchar algo. A pesar de haber tantas voces, no lograba entender nada de lo que decían.

― Voy a salir. – le dijo ― Ahora vuelvo.

― ¡No! ― su hermano le agarró la muñeca deteniéndola ― ¡Vamos juntos!

― Souta, no me contradigas. ―le regañó ― Me juego mi trabajo.

― Tú verás qué prefieres: que me vaya contigo o que en cuanto salgas por la puerta te siga.

Acorralada buscó con la mirada la mesilla sobre la que había dejado la llave de la habitación, pero Souta pensó exactamente lo mismo y fue mucho más rápido. Antes de que pudiera detenerle, estiraba la presilla de su pantalón de pijama y de su ropa interior y la dejaba caer.

― Si la quieres, quítamela.

Era su hermano, pero todo tenía un límite. Se lo llevaría con ella. Le hizo una señal de rendición para que supiera que podía acompañarla y le ordenó silenciosamente que le agarrara la mano. O iba pegado a ella para que no lo perdiera de vista o se iba a enterar.

Abrió primero la puerta lo suficiente para ver qué sucedía en el pasillo. Lo único que pudo ver fue a sus compañeros del servicio en pijama, corriendo de un lado para otro. Parecía como si hubieran entrado en pánico y no era nada tranquilizador que la misma Feire estuviera en ese estado de temor. Su hermano le animó a dar un paso afuera y en seguida fueron empujados hacia la cocina. La cocina estaba a oscuras, pero podían ver perfectamente. Una luz se filtraba a través de las ventanas. Una luz que por su color pudo reconocer. Fuego.

Estaban acumulando mantas y sábanas para apagar el fuego mientras que varias mujeres se dedicaban a rellenar un recipiente tras otro de agua. Oía gritos en el exterior de hombres que intentaban controlar el fuego. ¿Cómo había podido suceder algo así en la casa del señor? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

La empujaron para que ayudara a las demás mujeres con el agua y vio horrorizada como su hermano salía con una manta a ayudar. Quiso detenerlo. Se había formado un auténtico caos en la casa que se lo impidió. Muchas de las criadas lloraban, otras gritaban pidiendo misericordia a Dios. Los hombres no dejaban de gritar improperios y de pedirles a las mujeres que se dieran más prisa. El calor era asfixiante, como si el fuego se hubiera extendido a la casa, aunque no era así. Lo peor de todo era saber que estando ahí, nadie pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sintió un alivio tremendo en su pecho cuando empezó a escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de las sirenas de bomberos. ¡Estaban salvados! Se apartó de los grifos para mirar por la ventana, a la espera de ver a los camiones, pero, en ese momento, vio algo en el fuego que la paralizó. Ese fuego estaba controlado de cierto modo. Parecía como si alguien hubiera escrito algo en el suelo y le hubiera prendido fuego. No era un auténtico incendio surgido de un accidente. ¡Había sido provocado! Y si no se daba prisa, no sería capaz de leer la palabra que habían escrito.

- Hermana, no te quedes ahí parada, el incendio…

Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la cocina.

- ¡Hermana!

Ignoró por completo los gritos de su hermano y corrió por la oscuridad, chocando con los cuerpos de algunos compañeros de trabajo y tropezando con objetos que habían ido cayendo al suelo por el caos. Salió del pasillo de la servidumbre y rodeó la escalera del hall hasta situarse ante ella para poder subirla. Se golpeó en los dedos de los pies con algunos escalones, pero, haciendo caso omiso de ese dolor, siguió avanzando hasta adentrarse en la oscuridad del pasillo del primer piso. Giró hacia la izquierda, que era donde se encontraba el incendio y siguió recto hasta que llegó al cruce y tuvo que girar hacia la derecha. Podía ver el final del pasillo iluminado por la tenue luz del fuego que se filtraba a través de la ventana.

Se detuvo a unos pocos metros de la ventana y tuvo que coger aire antes de atreverse a avanzar los pocos pasos que quedaban para echar un vistazo por la ventana. Su primera reacción al ver aquellas palabras escritas fue de sorpresa y la siguiente de puro miedo. Alguien había escrito muy claramente: "_Muerte al diablo_". Dirigió su mirada hacia el horizonte, encontrándose con los coches de bomberos entrando por el camino de grada, y los coches de policía evitando el avance de un grupo de fanáticos con antorchas. ¡Habían sido ellos! El señor no le mintió en absoluto, ni exageró en su relato. Esas personas debían estar locas.

Asustada y horrorizada, se llevó la mano a la boca para reprimir un sollozo y sintió sus propias lágrimas surcando sus mejillas hasta toparse con su mano. De repente, sintió una presencia a su espalda. Se volvió asustada y no vio nada. No había nadie, sólo oscuridad. Pensando que fueron imaginaciones provocadas por el momento de tensión, se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana, pero, entonces, un cuerpo chocó contra el suyo y la empujó, llevándola hacia la oscuridad.

Su espalda golpeó contra la pared y sus muñecas sujetas por las manos del hombre terminaron apoyadas también contra la pared, junto a su cabeza. Estaba totalmente a merced del desconocido.

― ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? ― se removió ― ¡Suélteme inme…!

Una boca se posó sobre la suya, evitando que pronunciara una sola palabra más, capturando toda su esencia. El beso tenía la clara intención de silenciarla, pero sin saber cómo ni por qué, terminó gustándole. Era un buen beso; era la clase de beso que imaginaba tener con el señor, con Inuyasha. Suave, lento, pausada y delicioso. A cada instante más erótico, más fuerte y más apasionado. Sus bocas se devoraban la una a la otra y en menos de un minuto se encontraba arqueando la espalda, exigiendo su contacto, estar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Cuando él se rindió con un gemido ante ella, creyó que iba a desfallecer. Su enorme cuerpo apretó el suyo contra la pared y empezó a transmitirle todo su calor y su excitación. Se le estaban hinchando los pechos y sentía una fuente de calor en su vientre, gritando por ser satisfecha. Hacía años que un hombre no la tocaba, pero hacía más todavía que no deseaba que un hombre la tocase. Su camisón corto le permitió introducir uno de sus muslos entre sus piernas y al poco tiempo el otro. El bulto de su pantalón se topó directamente con el centro de su calor y a ella le pareció que él gruñía como un animal.

Luchó contra él sin parar de besarle para que le soltara las manos y, en cuanto lo hizo, rodeó su cuello y se apretó contra él, exigiendo más y más. Él la satisfizo tomando todo lo que ella le ofrecía y siendo igual de generoso. Sintió que iba a desmayarse en cuanto sus manos acariciaron la parte trasera de sus muslos y empezaron a subir por sus redondeadas nalgas, arrastrando con ellas su camisón.

- ¡Kagome!

La magia, el hechizo, se rompió, y el hombre la soltó, como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa. Ella intentó buscarlo a tientas al dejar de sentir su calidez. Él la esquivó magistralmente y en el mismo momento en que la silueta de su hermano y de otro hombre aparecía en el pasillo, escuchó cómo se cerraba una de las puertas de las habitaciones de invitados.

― ¡Kagome! ― su hermano se detuvo junto a ella ― ¿Estás bien? ― le preguntó ― ¿Por qué has salido corriendo?

― Tu hermano estaba muy preocupado. ― esa voz era de Kouga ― ¿Qué ha pasado?

Los ignoró a ambos. Dio media vuelta y se quedó contemplando en la oscuridad el lugar en el que sabía que se encontraba la puerta. Estiró la mano y agarró el pomo con el corazón a punto de salirse por el pecho. Fuera quien fuese, sabía que estaba ahí adentro, y no pensaba marcharse sin descubrir quién la había besado.

― ¿Qué haces, Kagome?

Abrió la puerta de un tirón y encendió el interruptor que daba la luz. Nada. La habitación estaba vacía. Corrió hacia el baño y estaba vacío. Abrió el armario y también estaba vacío. Miró debajo de la cama. Tras las cortinas. ¡No había nadie! ¿Cómo era posible? Estaba segura de que había entrado por esa puerta, tenía que estar allí. Intentó pensar en algún otro sitio en el que pudiera esconderse o algún lugar por el que huir. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue saltar por la ventana. ¡Eso es! Abrió las ventanas dobles y buscó en la fachada. Descubrió decepcionada que no había forma de llegar hasta la otra ventana, no había cornisa. Además, la ventana estaba cerrada desde dentro.

― ¿Kagome?

Se volvió hacia su hermano y hacia Kouga, quienes no comprendían su estupor, y luego se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. El señor dormía en el pasillo hacia la derecha de las escaleras y ellos estaban en el pasillo hacia la izquierda. ¡Pero nadie más vivía en ese pasillo! Las habitaciones del primer piso estaban desocupadas a excepción de la habitación del señor y la de Kagura y estaba segura de que la besó un hombre. Además, era así como imaginó que sería su primer beso con el señor. ¿La había besado él?

Continuará…


	4. El ex novio

**Capítulo 4: El ex novio**

_Asustada y horrorizada, se llevó la mano a la boca para reprimir un sollozo y sintió sus propias lágrimas surcando sus mejillas hasta toparse con su mano. De repente, sintió una presencia a su espalda. Se volvió asustada y no vio nada. No había nadie, sólo oscuridad. Pensando que fueron imaginaciones provocadas por el momento de tensión, se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana, pero, entonces, un cuerpo chocó contra el suyo y la empujó, llevándola hacia la oscuridad._

_Su espalda golpeó contra la pared y sus muñecas sujetas por las manos del hombre terminaron apoyadas también contra la pared, junto a su cabeza. Estaba totalmente a merced del desconocido._

― _¿Qué cree que está haciendo? ― se removió ― ¡Suélteme inme…!_

_Una boca se posó sobre la suya, evitando que pronunciara una sola palabra más, capturando toda su esencia. El beso tenía la clara intención de silenciarla, pero sin saber cómo ni por qué, terminó gustándole. Era un buen beso; era la clase de beso que imaginaba tener con el señor, con Inuyasha. Suave, lento, pausada y delicioso. A cada instante más erótico, más fuerte y más apasionado. Sus bocas se devoraban la una a la otra y en menos de un minuto se encontraba arqueando la espalda, exigiendo su contacto, estar cuerpo a cuerpo._

No se lo quitaba de la cabeza. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía quitarse de la cabeza ese momento, ni al señor. ¿La había besado el de verdad o era tal su deseo de que hubiera sido él que se estaba imaginando cosas? Había sido un beso tan perfecto, el mejor de toda su maldita vida, el beso que imaginó que él le daría. No era el típico beso que se da buscando sólo sexo. Era un beso que transmitía sentimientos, profundos sentimientos. Era un beso de amor. Algo en su corazón se lo estaba gritando aunque su mente se negara a aceptarlo. Su mente se negaba a dejarle pensar que era el señor hasta no tener pruebas. ¿Qué pruebas? ¿Cómo iba a descubrir quién fue el que la besó? ¡Era todo tan complicado!

Se dejó caer en uno de los escalones de la entrada y apoyó los codos sobre los muslos para luego descansar su cabeza en las palmas de sus manos. ¿Cómo podía averiguar quién la había besado? Había inspeccionado la habitación un millón de veces desde esa noche e incluso había fisgado en la del señor mientras la limpiaba esa mañana. No encontró nada; nada que la ayudase a resolver el misterio. Ya eran las doce del mediodía, estaba cansada por lo poco que había dormido, aburrida, y enfadada por la falta de avance en sus investigaciones. Desde luego, no había nacido para detective.

Si sólo pudiera ir y preguntarle directamente al señor si él la había besado. Si fuera otro hombre tal vez lo hiciera. Siendo su jefe, la cosa se complicaba un poco. No podía preguntarle aquello a su jefe. Apoyó los codos en el escalón a su espalda para recostarse y estiró las piernas. Había terminado su trabajo por ese día. Los sábados sólo trabajaba por la mañana y quedaba libre toda la tarde. Sus vaqueros desgastados por el uso y sus zapatillas viejas no daban precisamente la imagen de una jovencita que pudiera aspirar al señor. Su camisa de cuadros tampoco era un prodigio, pero, en comparación con los vaqueros, estaba en bastante mejor estado y favorecía su figura.

Había pensado en ir a dar una vuelta en bicicleta con Souta después de comer. Hasta entonces, le dejaría hacer sus deberes tranquilamente. Sabía que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en casa. Ella terminó sus pocos deberes el día anterior y pensaba estudiar un poco al día siguiente. Después de todas las emociones vividas, necesitaba un día de descanso antes de volver al mundo real.

Dirigió su mirada al horizonte y llamó su atención la figura de un hombre caminando por el camino de grava. Se incorporó y forzó la vista para enfocarlo hasta que pudo atisbar a ver quién era. Se quedó sin habla. No esperaba volver a ver a ese hijo de puta durante el resto de su vida. ¿Cómo se atrevía a presentarse ante ella? Y, sobre todo, ¿cómo la había encontrado?

No esperó ni un segundo. No pensaba permitir que ese cerdo se acercara ni un paso más a la casa del señor, que posara su codiciosa mirada en todas sus carísimas propiedades. Conocía a Houjo Akitoki y sabía que no tenía escrúpulos a la hora de robar, sobre todo de robar objetos muy caros que podrían mantener sus vicios durante años. Nunca en la vida se perdonaría que por culpa de ese animal desapareciera algo de la mansión Taisho. De hecho, no podía menos que sentirse culpable porque él hubiera llegado a esa casa gracias a ella.

― Hola, nena.

No se hizo de rogar. Rompió la poca distancia entre ellos de dos grandes zancadas y le propinó semejante bofetada que todos los pájaros de un árbol cercano huyeron al escuchar el ruido seco. Él no pudo ni prevenirlo. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Después de tantos años drogándose, no le quedaba nada de reflejos. A pesar de todo, seguía siendo muy atractivo. La droga no había estropeado su belleza natural y cualquier chica se lanzaría a sus brazos. Cualquier chica menos ella. Odiaba todo lo que representaba Houjo Akitoki y en lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento, era en coger un cuchillo de cocina y ensartarlo. ¡Desgraciado! ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerse frente a ella y volver llamarla "_nena_"?

Houjo se llevó la mano a la mejilla golpeada y volvió su mirada furiosa hacia ella. Conocía esa mirada muy bien y sabía que era sinónimo de una paliza. Sin embargo, él no la golpeó, ni hizo amago de hacerlo. Sabía que no estaba en buenas condiciones físicas y que si le ponía un dedo encima, más de un miembro del personal de seguridad se le echaría encima.

― ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ― le preguntó ― ¿Cómo me has encontrado, desgraciado?

― ¿Esta es forma de recibir a tu novio, Kagome?

― ¿Novio? ¡Ja! ― se rió ― Tú dejaste de ser mi novio hace mucho tiempo. Específicamente, aquel día en que me diste esa paliza de muerte.

― Lo siento, no quería golpearte…

― Sí que querías hacerlo, ― le recriminó ― ahórrate tus mentiras. Me diste muchas otras palizas antes de aquella. Y no has contestado a mis preguntas. ― le recordó y repitió ― ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Y ¿cómo me has encontrado?

― Me lo dijo tu vecina.

Nora Reira. Maldita vieja solterona con malas pulgas. Siempre la había odiado, y el sentimiento era recíproco. ¿Cómo se habría enterado ella? Nunca se lo dijo. ¿Por qué iba a decírselo a una enemiga?

― ¡Fiu! ― silbó ― Te has buscado una buena choza, nena.

― ¡Márchate!

― ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Después de todo el tiempo que llevamos sin vernos.

― Y por mí puede seguir así de por vida. Deja de posar tus ojos sobre esta casa porque no vas a entrar, ni vas a robar nada.- le advirtió.

― ¡Me partes el corazón!

― ¡Tú me lo partiste a mí!- le reprochó.

Partirle el corazón era poco para definir el daño que le hizo. Recordaba con absoluta nitidez todo lo sucedido. Después de dejar de drogarse y de beber recordó todo. Houjo la golpeaba con muchísima frecuencia y ella lo había consentido. Se iba a la cama con otras mujeres, dejándola a ella durmiendo en la calle para que "no molestara". No le daba de comer, le robaba el poco dinero que podía conseguir y la ofrecía a sus amigos. Houjo le hizo daño en todos los sentidos en los que se le podía hacer daño a una mujer mientras que el señor la salvó en todos los sentidos en los que podría hacerlo. Eran justo el polo opuesto. Aunque los dos endiabladamente atractivos. Ahora bien, la belleza de Houjo ya no le afectaba. Una vez suspiró por sus ojos azules, sus labios gruesos, sus manos grandes y ásperas, su cabello castaño casi rubio y su sonrisa perfecta, pero ya no era una adolescente estúpida. Ya estaba curtida en años.

Frunció el ceño furiosa con él, al recordar todas aquellas barbaridades y vejaciones que vivió en aquella época, y a punto estuvo de comenzar a golpearlo como una loca. Él se merecía todo eso y mucho más.

― Nena, sólo quiero recuperarte… te echo de menos…

― ¡Márchate!- contestó sin un ápice de compasión.

― Tú yo tenemos que estar juntos…

― ¡Vete! ― insistió.

― Nena, no puedo vivir sin ti…

Ya lo veía todo más claro. Le daría una maldita razón para vivir sin ella.

― Quieres dinero, ¿no? ― le espetó ― He ahorrado casi todo lo que he ganado. Te lo daré, pero no debes volver a aparecer por aquí nunca.

A él se le iluminó la mirada. Lo conocía lo bastante como para saber por qué la estaba buscando. Sólo quería dinero.

― No esperaba tanta generosidad por tu parte, Kagome. ―sonrió ― Pero… ¿Por qué no subimos la oferta? El dinero y tú os venís conmigo.

― ¡Ni de coña! ― exclamó ― O aceptas mi trato, o te vas de aquí sin nada.- le advirtió.

Houjo se encogió de hombros e hizo amago de marcharse. Se equivocó por completo al creérselo. Agarró su brazo de un rápido movimiento y tiró de ella hasta pegarla contra su pecho. ¡La había engañado! Se había hecho el débil para que ella se confiara y creyera que podía controlarlo. ¡Qué estúpida era!

* * *

― Necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor, Kaede.

― Claro, Inuyasha. ― le sonrió ― ¿Qué ocurre?

― A noche cometí una estupidez tremenda. ― ocultó su cabeza entre sus manos ― Y necesito ayuda para solucionarlo.

¿En qué maldito plano astral se le había ocurrido la terrible idea de besar a Kagome Higurashi? Salió a ver el fuego, a autoflagelarse leyendo lo que aquellos fanáticos habrían escrito. Apenas tuvo tiempo de leerlo cuando escuchó a alguien acercarse y tuvo que ocultarse en la oscuridad. Sabía que era Kagome, podía olerla, aquel delicioso olor que atontaba sus sentidos…

Ella se detuvo para coger aire cuando por la carrera y se acercó temblorosa a la ventana para leer lo que estaba escrito en llamas. Sintió el impulso de sujetarla y evitar que lo leyese. No lo hizo. ¿De qué serviría eso? Era mejor que Kagome viera esas cosas y así se alejaría de él. Ella se mostraba tan horrorizada por lo que había leído como él imaginaba y se hubiera sentido satisfecho de no ser porque la vio asustada. Kagome temblaba de puro miedo. Sin poder detenerse, se movió en la oscuridad para acercarse a ella y tapó la visión de aquellas palabras escritas a fuego con su pecho. Sólo quiso abrazarla para calmarla. No pensó en que ella se fuera a poner tan nerviosa. Empezó a forcejear y a gritar, y él terminó besándola para que se callase. No debió hacerlo porque, después de haberla probado, le costaba más negarse a sí mismo aquello que tanto deseaba.

Por otra parte, descubrió algo realmente desagradable. Kagome no pensaba dejarlo pasar. Estaba decidida a descubrir quién la había besado y no pararía hasta dar con el "culpable". Esa misma noche lo persiguió intentando descubrir su identidad, pero él supo esconderse muy inteligentemente sobre el dosel de la cama. Kagome ni se había imaginado que él estaría allí y, en cierto modo, le entristeció verla tan desolada. Esa mañana, ella había estado haciendo preguntas e inspeccionando su habitación. No descartaba a absolutamente nadie. A ese paso le descubriría.

― No puedo ayudarte si no me lo cuentas.

― A noche besé a Kagome durante la confusión por el incendio.

Kaede se mostró abiertamente sorprendida por sus palabras y se llevó una mano al pecho antes de atreverse a preguntar.

― ¿Ella te vio?

― No, ― sacudió la cabeza ― todo estaba muy oscuro.

La anciana suspiró hondamente, como si por fin pudiera volver a respirar en paz. No era para menos. La noche anterior había cometido una gran estupidez que podría haberle costado la vida si ella lo hubiera descubierto.

― Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? ― le preguntó- ― ¿Por qué me has llamado?

― Porque ella está investigando. ― apretó los dientes ― No se detendrá hasta descubrir quién la besó.

― Me temo que eso es algo con lo que tú mismo tendrás que lidiar, Inuyasha. ― comentó la anciana en total calma.

― Te estoy pidiendo ayuda.

― No intervendré a favor de ninguno de los dos, Inuyasha.

― ¡Maldita sea!- maldijo en voz alta.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal que daba hacia el camino de grada de la entrada. Una figura masculina lo distrajo de su enfado y, más tarde, la figura de Kagome corriendo hacia él. ¿Quién demonios era ése?

― ¿Por qué no te quedas con la muchacha? ― le insistió Kaede ― La has amado desde el primer instante.

― No puedo quedarme con ella como si fuera un objeto. Además, ella es hermosa y yo soy un monstruo.

― Hace mucho que no te miras al espejo, ¿verdad? ― le recriminó ― Yo diría que estás de muy buen ver para una joven muchacha.

― ¡Eso es solo el exterior! ― exclamó frustrado ― Una apariencia hermosa para atraer mujeres inocentes…

― No te habrás empezado a creer las tonterías de esos fanáticos, ¿verdad? Llevan acosando a tu familia desde hace siglos. Ya no saben ni lo que dicen.

― O tal vez lo sepan demasiado bien.

Echó otro vistazo a Kagome y por fin pudo verle la cara a aquel tipo. Era un hombre atractivo, perfecto para Kagome. Al final, puede que se arreglaran las cosas por si solas. Ese hombre saldría con ella, le pediría matrimonio, se la llevaría de allí y él se pasaría el resto de sus días alcoholizado pensando en ella. Un final feliz para todos, ¿no? SE moría de celos.

― Inuyasha, te mereces ser feliz. No sigas castigándote por aquella mala mujer.

― ¡Aquella mala mujer me destrozó la vida! ― le aseguró ― Pero te aseguro que también aprendí mucho de ella. Yo nunca podré aspirar a ser feliz y menos a tener a alguien como Kagome.

― Kagome está enamorada de ti. ― dijo la anciana entonces― Perdidamente enamorada.

― ¿Qué?- exclamó con un hilo de voz.

Aquellas palabras lo dejaron anonadado.

― ¿En serio no te diste cuenta? Esa chiquilla besa el suelo que tú pisas. No suelta esa camisa que le regalaste. Abraza toda la ropa de tu colada. Se queda mirando la puerta de tu despacho a la espera de que aparezcas. Cada vez que tú estás cerca, se vuelve torpe e inepta…― bajó la cabeza apenada ― La pobre sueña despierta contigo a todas horas.

Nunca en su vida imaginó que escucharía una cosa semejante. Kagome enamorada de él. Era lo peor que podría sucederles a ambos. Si sólo fuera él el que tuviera que sufrir porque ambos estuvieran separados, sería perfecto. ¡Ella no! No se lo merecía.

Al mismo tiempo, lograba comprender porque le daba la sensación de que se estaba mareando continuamente. En realidad, estaba muy nerviosa por su presencia. Todo le estaba saliendo mal. No quería que Kagome sufriera. Aunque por otra parte, Kagome aún era muy joven. Probablemente, se tratara más de un capricho que de un enamoramiento porque él la había ayudado mucho cuando más lo necesitaba.

― Sé lo que piensas. ― dictaminó la anciana ― No está encaprichada contigo. Te ama.

― Entonces, ¡haré que deje de amarme!- prometió encolerizado.

― No puedes hacer eso Inuyasha.

― Claro que puedo y lo haré.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana y vio a Kagome todavía conversando con aquel hombre extraño. ¿De qué estarían hablando? Parecía como si ella comenzara a enfadarse.

― ¿Vas a despedirla?

― ¡Dios, no! ― exclamó ― Nunca le haría eso a Kagome. Ella necesita este trabajo, ni siquiera tiene un sitio en el que vivir si yo la echo.

― Entonces, ella seguirá enamorada de ti y continuará así hasta el día en que se muera. Si tú te niegas a dar el paso, estaréis los dos solos hasta vuestra muerte.

Estar solo. Eso era algo a lo que él ya se había acostumbrado con el paso de los años, pero Kagome no se merecía eso. No obstante, tampoco se merecía la condena de tener que vivir con un monstruo, de ser la pareja del auténtico diablo.

― Ella es pura.- musitó.

― No es virgen.

― ¡No me refiero a eso! ― aclaró ― Tiene un corazón puro, es inocente, y yo soy la misma encarnación del mal.

― Exageras.- Kaede quiso quitarle hierro al asunto.

― Y tú eres demasiado buena conmigo, ¿no crees?

Por tercera vez, volvió a mirar hacia la ventana y esta vez divisó algo que hizo que se le detuviera el corazón. El extraño tiraba de Kagome y la abrazaba con la intimidad con la que lo haría un amante.

― Kaede, ¿sabes quién es ese hombre?

Kaede se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia él. Miró por la ventana en la dirección en la que él señalaba y sacudió la cabeza en una clara negativa.

― Nunca le he visto y no me suena que ella me haya hablado de él.- aseguró.

― Parece que el problema se soluciona de por sí solo…

― ¿Estás celoso?- inquirió la anciana.

― En absoluto.

Sí que lo estaba. Estaba muy, muy celoso y, sobre todo, después de que Kaede le hubiera dicho que Kagome estaba enamorada de él. Si estaba enamorada de él, ¿por qué demonios estaba abrazando a otro hombre delante de su propia casa? ¿Qué demonios pretendía? ¿Acaso era alguna táctica para que a él le dieran celos y confesara que la había besado como si fuera la única mujer en la faz de la tierra?

― No es por romper tu burbuja, Inuyasha. ― Kaede lo hizo volver a la realidad― Creo que tu preciosa Kagome no desea que ese hombre la toque.

Su mirada se dirigió una vez más hacia ellos y lo que sus ojos vieron lo horrorizó. Ella luchaba por liberarse de él, se estaban peleando, discutían y seguro que si abría la ventana, escucharía gritos. Entonces, en mitad de sus divagaciones, el extraño cometió el error de introducir una de sus manos bajo la camisa de Kagome. ¡Era hombre muerto!

― ¡Maldito hijo de puta!- gritó.

Abrió la ventana y saltó a través de ella para llegar más de prisa a detener la escena. Kaede le gritó a su espalda algo, pero no le prestó demasiada atención. Continuó corriendo hasta que los tuvo a su alcance y, entonces, agarró la cazadora del hombre y lo apartó de un tirón de Kagome. No fue nada amable con él. Lo lanzó al otro lado del camino, consiguiendo que cayera sobre sus nalgas en el césped y le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos.

― ¿Quién te crees que eres tú?

Encima el tío tenía la osadía de hablarle de esa forma.

― Soy el dueño de este terreno que estás pisando. ― le informó ― No tolero que haya gentuza como tú en mi propiedad.

― Así que tú eres el dueño de esta chabola… ― contempló la mansión con interés ― Debes de estar forrado.

― Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe. ― intentó mantener la calma.

― Sí que me incumbe si está Kagome de por medio. Tal vez, aceptaría tus disculpas acompañadas de un poco de dinero.

― ¿Disculpas? No, yo no me voy a disculpar. Lo harás tú con la señorita Higurashi. ― los dedos le cosquilleaban por las ganas de golpearlo.

― ¿Con Kagome? Yo no le debo ninguna disculpa a mi chica.

― ¡Yo no soy tu chica, Houjo!- gritó Kagome a su espalda.

¿Houjo? ¡Houjo! ¿El desgraciado del que se enamoró cuando era una adolescente? ¿El mismo que le hizo dejar los estudios, que le daba droga y alcohol y que la maltrataba brutalmente? ¿Ese mismo Houjo Akitoki? Ahora sí que la había hecho buena. Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando tener el placer de cruzarse con ese desgraciado para mostrarle lo que era bueno. No podía comprender que se hubiera atrevido a adentrarse en su propiedad para buscar a la mujer que le abandonó por sus maltratos. Sólo tenía una única cosa clara: no iba a desperdiciar esa maravillosa oportunidad de desquitarse con él.

Tan rápido como el hombre se levantó de su césped, cerró el puño y lo estampó contra su cara. Kagome gritó horrorizada; Houjo gritó por el dolor; y el gritó de puro placer por ser el encargado de castigarle. Ahora iba a saber lo que era bueno. Le haría sentir en sus carnes todo lo que le hizo a Kagome cuando ella era tan solo una niña, y lamentaría el día en el que lo había conocido. Desde luego que lo haría.

Una vez que empezó no pudo parar. Sus hombres de seguridad vinieron a ver qué ocurría, pero, al ver que el señor estaba a salvo, no intervinieron en la pelea o, más bien, en la paliza que le estaba dando a Houjo. Sin embargo, Kagome no paraba de gritarle que lo dejara en paz. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quedaba algún rastro de amor hacia ese desgraciado en ella? Sus gritos lo pusieron más furioso y justo cuando estaba a punto de asentarle un último golpe a Houjo, ella se cruzó en su camino. No pudo esquivarla, ni detener su puño, sólo tuvo tiempo a reducir un poco la fuerza. Aún así, el golpe fue tremendo.

* * *

― ¡Señor, no! ― le gritó ― ¡Basta por favor!

No podía permitir que Inuyasha continuara con esa locura. Era cierto que Houjo se merecía la mayor parte de todos esos golpes, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta a todas las mujeres a las que había maltratado, incluyéndose a sí misma. Sin embargo, aquello no estaba bien. No estaba bien porque Inuyasha era buena persona, porque Inuyasha era mucho mejor que Houjo.

― ¡Señor se lo suplico!

No la escuchaba, la ignoraba por completo y tomó la determinación de pedirles ayuda a los hombres de seguridad. Ellos no hicieron nada por detenerlo. ¿Qué iban a hacer? El señor no estaba saliendo herido, él estaba perfectamente. Desesperada, se peinó el pelo hacia atrás con una mano mientras le suplicaba que se detuviera, y trataba de pensar en algo para detenerle. Se le ocurrió una idea descabellada, pero que podía funcionar. Antes de tener tiempo a pensarse dos veces su idea, corrió, se interpuso entre el puño de Inuyasha y Houjo, y recibió el golpe más fuerte que había recibido en toda su vida. ¡Qué fuerza tenía el señor! Debía de haber dejado destrozado a Houjo.

Cayó al suelo por la fuerza del impacto y se llevó una mano temblorosa al lateral izquierdo de su rostro. Estaba segura de que tendría el ojo morado al día siguiente, pero, por lo menos, había conseguido que el señor se detuviera. Él estaba paralizado, de pies, mirándola con absoluto horror. No se movía, ni reaccionaba mientras miraba fijamente su rostro. Ella misma estaba a punto de levantarse a socorrerlo a él, quien parecía estar en trance, cuando él despertó y se abalanzó sobre ella.

― ¡Kagome! ― le sujetó los hombros ― ¡Dios! ― hizo amago de tocarle la cara pero no se atrevió― ¿Qué he hecho? Tú… ¡Qué estúpida eres!

― No podía permitir que continuara… ― musitó.

― ¿Por qué? Se lo merecía. ― le contestó ― Él te hizo daño, él…

― Pero usted es mejor que él… ― le explicó ― Si permito que continúe, dejará de serlo.

― ¡No llores por favor!

¿Estaba llorando? Ni siquiera sentía las lágrimas sobre su piel. Lo único que sentía en ese momento era un terrible escozor en la parte izquierda de su rostro. Era como si estuviera paralizada.

― Vamos adentro. ― la ayudó a levantarse ― Hay que ponerte hielo en ese golpe. ¡Dios! ― se castigó ― Soy horrible… yo… ¿Cómo he podido golpearte a ti?

― Tranquilícese, señor. ― le pidió ― Sé que no era tu intención golpearme. No pasa nada.

― Sí que pasa. Tendrás un ojo morado y será mi culpa.

― Tendré un ojo morado y usted seguirá siendo una buena persona. ― sonrió como pudo para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

― Kagome…

― ¿Le he dicho alguna vez que me sienta muy bien el color morado? ― bromeó.

― Kagome, no es un buen momento para bromear…

Aún así consiguió que él sonriera de nuevo. Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros con la intimidad con la que lo haría un novio y la fue guiando hacia la casa. De repente, cambió de opinión. Se detuvo, le pidió que la esperara y se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia sus jefes de seguridad. Ellos estaban levantando a Houjo para sacarlo de la casa. Inuyasha lo soltó de sus agarres y lo sujetó por las solapas de su chaqueta para hablarle.

― Escúchame atentamente porque sólo te lo diré una vez. ― le advirtió ― Kagome está bajo mi protección. Si vuelves a acercarte a ella o a su hermano, te juro que te perseguiré hasta los confines de la tierra si hace falta para hacértelo pagar. ― le aseguró ― Por cierto, te recomiendo que no intentes demandarme. Mis abogados te comerán vivo.

Lo lanzó de nuevo hacia sus agentes de seguridad para que lo sujetaran.

― ¿Puede saberse por qué han dejado pasar a este tipejo?- exigió saber.

― Dijo que era la pareja de Kagome… no pensamos que…

― Desde luego, no pensaron. ― les interrumpió ― A partir de ahora, no quiero que permitan el paso de nadie sin acreditación o el conveniente permiso personal de la persona a visitar en cuestión, ¿entendido?

Ambos agentes de seguridad asintieron con la cabeza, y arrastraron a Houjo hacia la salida. Inuyasha se volvió de nuevo hacia ella y le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de nuevo para guiarla hacia la mansión. Una vez dentro, Kaede se les echó encima.

― ¡Dios mío, pequeña! ― le alzó la barbilla para examinar su rostro ― Tenemos que ponerte hielo en ese golpe aunque no creo que te libres de un buen ojo morado.

― No duele tanto como parece… ― mintió.

― ¡Por supuesto que sí! ― exclamó Kaede y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Inuyasha ― Desde luego, eres un auténtico animal. Podrías haberle hecho muchísimo daño a la muchacha. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

― Yo…

― No hace falta que me lo digas, ― lo interrumpió ― no pensabas.

Sin duda alguna, Kaede era la única persona en esa casa capaz de hablarle de esa forma al señor. Se notaba que ella había sido su nana y que prácticamente lo crió.

― También podrías haber matado a ese joven. ¿Tus abogados podrán defenderte de eso? ― le regañó ― No puedo creer que te hayas comportado de esta forma, Inuyasha. No te he educado para esto.

― ¿Podemos discutir esto más tarde? ― le pidió ― Kagome necesita esos hielos.

Kaede asintió, sonrojada por la recriminación, y agarró su mano libre para darle consuelo mientras se dirigían los tres juntos hacia la cocina. En realidad, no necesitaba tantas atenciones. Le dolía un poco la cara, pero no estaba mareada, ni tenía un pie fracturado. Podía caminar sin problemas. Ahora bien, no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener al señor llevándola de esa forma, como si fueran novios. ¿Cuántas veces se repetiría eso?

― Feire, prepara una bolsa con hielos. ― pidió Kaede al entrar en la cocina.

― ¿Qué ha sucedido?

La eficiente cocinera ya estaba cogiendo los hielos cuando preguntó.

― El señor se ha levantado hoy de mal humor.

― ¡Kaede! ― quiso llamarle la atención ― Ha sido un accidente.

― Los puñetazos no se dan por accidente. ― insistió Kaede ― Si tus benditos padres te hubieran visto hacerle eso a una dama, te habrían castrado.

Inuyasha no decía nada. Él se limitó a ayudarla a sentarse y luego la mantuvo sujeta, como si temiera que fuera a caerse en cualquier momento. Su brazo rodeaba su cintura y su pecho tocada su espalda, haciendo de soporte. En cierto modo, se sentía abrazada y protegida. Incluso él mismo sujetó la bolsa con hielos contra su cara una vez estuvo preparada. Nadie podría estropearle aquel mágico momento, ni siquiera Feire contemplándola como si fuera una trepadora.

Se equivocó al pensar aquello cuando su hermano entró en la cocina. Él la miró a ella, luego al señor, y ató cabos solo, sin que nadie le contara nada.

― ¿Qué le ha hecho?

Corrió hacia ella e intentó apartar al señor de su lado. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo conseguirlo. Entonces, Souta cometió la estupidez de intentar golpear al señor. Cerró el puño y cogió impulso. Sin embargo, cuando logró golpearlo, fue Souta el que aulló de puro dolor mientras que el señor se comportaba como si no hubiera sentido el golpe contra su mejilla. Puede que Souta aún no fuera demasiado fuerte, pero ese golpe parecía lo suficientemente potente como para provocar algún pequeño quejido, y el señor estaba tan campante. Barajó la posibilidad de que se aguantaba porque era demasiado hombre como para mostrar sus debilidades. O porque no quería preocuparla.

― Souta, eso no ha estado bien. ― lo regañó.

― ¿Y lo que te ha hecho él a ti? ― se sujetó la mano herida ― ¡Joder! Está hecho de acero.

Así que eso fue lo que sucedió. El señor tenía los huesos demasiado duros para su hermano.

― Feire, prepara otra bolsa con hielos para el hermano de Kagome. ― le pidió Inuyasha sin darle mayor importancia al incidente.

― ¡Suelta a mi hermana! ― le exigió el adolescente a gritos.

― ¡Basta! ― gritó ella a su hermano pequeño ― Ha sido un accidente, nada más. Yo estoy bien y el señor está ya bastante preocupado como para que encima tú andes haciendo tonterías.

― Pe-pero…

Antes de que pudiera intentar rebatirla, Feire le puso con fuerza la bolsa con los hielos sobre la mano, haciendo que gimiera de dolor. Kaede lo empujó para que se sentara en un taburete y se puso a rebuscar pomadas en un botiquín mientras lo sermoneaba. Kagome pensó que ni su propia madre lo habría hecho mejor. Interrumpió su discusión durante un solo segundo para darle al señor una pomada y después volvió donde lo había dejado.

El señor abrió el bote de pomada, apartó los hielos de su rostro y empezó a esparcirla sobre su piel magullada. Él estaba muy cerca de ella, su aroma masculino la inundaba. Sus piernas estaban atrapadas entre las de él, acariciaba su rostro suavemente mientras masajeaba su piel magullada y sus ojos estaban fijos en ella. Tal vez fue por eso que de sus labios brotaron aquellas terribles palabras:

― Señor, ¿usted me besó anoche?

Continuará…


	5. ¡Mentira!

**Para aquellos que han preguntado. De mi lista han desaparecido dos fanfics: _El sexo es más dulce contigo_ y _Seduciendo al enemigo_. Los he quitado yo misma. Tengo mis razones (entre ellas tengo dudas respecto a las políticas de Fanfiction), pero la más importante, por así decirlo, es que los he releído ambos y no estoy contenta con la escritura, el estilo, etc. Me gustaría reescribirlos algún día y mientras tanto no me siento a gusto con que estén publicados. Siento las molestias y espero que podais entenderlo.**

**Dicho esto, feliz navidad (que olvidé decirlo) y feliz año nuevo a todos/as.**

**Capítulo 5: ¡Mentira!**

Se sentía tan estúpida desde aquel día. El señor tenía la educación de preguntar por ella de vez en cuando y de preocuparse por su ojo morado mientras que ella no hacía más que lloriquear por las esquinas por su terrible error. ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir la estúpida idea de preguntarle aquello? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Bueno, está claro que no pensaba. Más bien, estaba atontada mirando sus preciosos ojos. Además, se lo preguntó sin estar a solas. Tanto su hermano, como Kaede y Feire. ¡Se había vuelto loca!

_El señor abrió el bote de pomada, apartó los hielos de su rostro y empezó a esparcirla sobre su piel magullada. Él estaba muy cerca de ella, su aroma masculino la inundaba. Sus piernas estaban atrapadas entre las de él, acariciaba su rostro suavemente mientras masajeaba su piel magullada y sus ojos estaban fijos en ella. Tal vez fue por eso que de sus labios brotaron aquellas terribles palabras:_

― _Señor, ¿usted me besó anoche?_

_Él dejó de masajear su inflamación en la sien y se quedó paralizado, mirándola fijamente, como si acabara de decir una auténtica barbaridad. Ella misma sentía que había pronunciado una barbaridad. Se suponía que iba a investigar para descubrir quién la había besado y no a ponerse a preguntar a todo el mundo. El señor era muy atractivo, la tenía loca, pero no era excusa suficiente para haber cometido semejante error. Él la miraba horrorizado y se iba a dar cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Por favor, ¡que la tierra se la tragase!_

― _Yo… no sé de qué me hablas, Kagome._

― _Pe- Pero…_

_¿Cómo que "pero"? Ése era el momento ideal para cerrar la boca y terminar con esa conversación que nunca debía haber comenzado. Sin embargo, ella que era tan testaruda y tan estúpida, tenía que continuar haciendo el ridículo. _

― _Y-Yo… u-usted… el incendio… _

_El señor la miraba como si estuviera balbuceando algo totalmente ininteligible y desde luego lo estaba haciendo. Ya se ponía bastante nerviosa en su presencia; como para ponerse encima a hablarle de aquel maravilloso beso. No obstante, tenía que hacerlo. Se negaba a aceptar que el señor no hubiera sido el hombre que le robó aquel beso. Ningún otro hombre podría haberle dado ese fantástico beso; ningún otro._

― _Creo que el golpe te ha afectado a la cabeza, Kagome. – la ayudó a levantarse ― ¿Por qué no pruebas a andar un poco para ver si estás mareada?_

― _No, estoy perfectamente._

― _Por favor, Kagome. Puede que tenga que llevarte al médico._

_¡Estupendo! El señor pensaba que tenía una contusión en la cabeza y que por eso estaba diciendo todas aquellas "tonterías". Le concedió el gusto de levantarse y andar por la cocina para que comprobara que se encontraba perfectamente y se volvió a lanzar sobre él para insistirle. Esta vez, agarró la tela de su camisa entre sus puños y lo sacudió para demostrarle que no iba a parar hasta obtener una respuesta._

― _¡Tiene que contestarme! ― le insistió ― ¡Para mí es importante!_

― _Ya te he contestado Kagome. Igual fue un sueño._

― _¡No lo fue! ― gritó ― Yo estuve allí._

― _Es cierto. ― intervino su hermano ― Mi hermana estaba anoche sola en uno de los pasillos del primer piso._

― _¿Y qué hacía ahí?_

_Feire tenía que intervenir en la conversación con ese tono de sospecha, como si ella se tratase de una ladrona que había intentado aprovecharse de la situación de confusión para robar algo de valor. Ella nunca había robado y mucho menos robaría al señor después de todo lo que le debía. Odiaba que la tratasen de ladrona._

― _¡No estaba robando! ― le rebatió ofendida ― Sólo subí… bueno… quería leer lo que ponía… _

_El señor suspiró y agarró sus manos para apartarlas con cuidado de su camisa._

― _Si alguien del servicio te ha ofendido, me encargaré personalmente de solucionarlo, pero… ― tragó hondo ― Me parece que te equivocas conmigo. Yo no estaba en casa a noche._

― _¿Cómo que no estaba?- preguntó anonadada._

― _Me surgió un negocio urgente que atender y tuve que irme._

Se le cayó el mundo encima en ese momento. El señor no estaba en la casa cuando sucedió el incendio, él no estaba. Alguien la besó allí arriba, alguien le dio el beso más maravilloso que había recibido en toda su vida y no había sido el señor. Se sentía tan desgraciada desde que recibió esa noticia.

Detuvo el paso en mitad del hall con la bandeja en la mano y dirigió su mirada hacia lo alto de las escaleras. Fue allí arriba y, desde entonces, se le encogía el corazón cada vez que tenía que subirlas. El señor no fue el hombre misterioso. Kouga tampoco pudo ser porque subió con su hermano. El resto de los hombres del servicio le sacaban un mínimo de veinte años y juraría que fue un hombre joven. ¿Y si fue algún fanático? Pero, ¿por qué la besaría? ¿Por qué a ella le gustó tanto? Había algo que no encajaba en toda aquella maldita historia, y ella no paraba de darle vueltas.

Había pasado más de una semana desde el incidente. Su hermano se marchó el domingo por la tarde, casi de noche y, desde entonces, sólo había hablado por teléfono con él. Él estaba preocupado por ella y quería que dejara ese trabajo, pero lo que Souta no entendía, era que ella no podía alejarse del señor a pesar de que su relación se hubiera enfriado tanto en esa última semana. El señor era todo su mundo, la razón por la que se levantaba todas las mañanas y la persona con la que soñaba todas las noches.

Feire parecía más enfadada que nunca con ella desde el incidente en la cocina entre ella y el señor. No necesitaba escuchar sus murmuraciones para saber que pensaba que era una trepadora cuyo único objetivo era casarse con el señor o ser su amante para sacarle objetos caros. Al principio, no tenía claro porque la odiaba tanto Feire. A lo largo de esos dos años trabajando allí, había llegado a la conclusión de que lo único que hacía era "proteger" la fortuna del señor de ella. Ojala se diera cuenta de que el señor estaba a salvo de ella. Kagome lo amaba con todo su ser. Desgraciadamente, él como mucho podía llegar a verla como a una hermanita pequeña.

Con Kaede las cosas también parecían algo diferentes. Pensó que estaría molesta con ella por haber tenido semejante atrevimiento con el que era su pupilo y casi un hijo para ella. Sin embargo, la anciana le lanzaba miradas de lástima y pena, como si supiera que el señor nunca vería nada más que una criada en ella. Era tan decepcionante que la persona más cercana al señor la mirara de esa forma.

Respiró hondo y reinició su marcha hacia el despacho del señor. Ese día tenía la visita del hombre que quería quitarle su puesto como presidente en la compañía de su familia. Le encargaron que les sirviera el café y que fuera muy discreta. Aunque la perspectiva de ver al señor la emocionaba tanto. Desde el incidente de la cocina, él la esquivaba. Salía de su habitación mucho antes para no cruzarse con ella, no se acercaba a la cocina tanto como lo hacía antes, marchaba a su habitación a toda prisa por las noches y no ponía un pie en la biblioteca si ella estaba dentro. Alguna vez supo que él estaba en la puerta pensando en si debía entrar o no. Finalmente, siempre se decidía a no hacerlo. Era tan doloroso encontrarse en ese estado con el señor.

Se detuvo delante de un espejo e inspeccionó su ojo amoratonado. El morado había desaparecido días atrás para ser sustituido por un tono amarillento que se iba suavizando. Ese día se lo había maquillado y era como si no existiera. Bien, su imagen era decente así que podía entrar.

Dio los tres acostumbrados golpecitos contra la puerta y esperó.

― Adelante.

Apoyó la bandeja sobre su brazo derecho y abrió la puerta con su mano izquierda. El señor estaba sentado en su lugar acostumbrado mientras que su competidor se encontraba sentado al otro lado del escritorio, frente a él.

― ¡Vaya! ― suspiró el competidor ― Debo decir que es un verdadero placer volver a verla.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y se preparó para servirle, pero, en lugar de eso, rodeó la mesa y puso una taza delante del señor para servirlo a él primero. Si a él no le quedaba claro que no podría quitarle el puesto y todas sus pertenencias al señor, ella se lo dejaría bien clarito. Bueno, no es que ella le perteneciera aunque le encantaría. Sólo quería que quedara muy claro que no le dejaría en la estacada. La mano del señor se posó sobre la suya cuando le estaba sirviendo para evitar que le echara más café, y la miró como no lo había vuelto a hacer desde su pequeña "discusión". Echaba de menos esa mirada.

― Gracias, Kagome.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y volvió a rodear el escritorio para servirle al competidor del señor. No recordaba si le dijo su nombre en su primer encuentro, pero, si lo hizo, ella no le dio gran importancia puesto que no lo recordaba.

― Café solo por favor.

Colocó la taza ante él y empezó a servirle cuando sintió una mano explorando su trasero, sobre su falda. No podía ser verdad, eso no podía estar sucediéndole a ella. Ese maldito cerdo asqueroso que quería robarle al señor su empresa, encima osaba tocarla delante de él. Bueno, tampoco estaba del todo delante. El señor no podía ver lo que hacía y, probablemente, por eso lo hiciera. ¿Esperaría que ella montara un numerito para quitárselo de encima? ¿Qué avergonzara al señor? ¡Pues lo llevaba claro! Ella tenía mucha más clase que eso y ya conocía a los tipejos como él. Sabía cómo tratar con ese mamarracho.

Levantó la cafetera inglesa para dejar de servir y en el trayecto, la inclinó lo suficiente para que cayera una buena cantidad de café caliente sobre la entrepierna del hombre.

― ¡Ah, joder!- gritó él al sentir el líquido hirviendo en su entrepierna.

Ella se apartó de un salto con una ensayada y bien actuada mirada horrorizada, y volvió la mirada hacia el señor con nerviosismo.

― Lo siento mucho. ― se disculpó ― No pretendía hacer eso, pero se me ha resbalado un poco la cafetera.

El señor, desde luego, no sabía los motivos por los que lo había hecho. Ahora bien, se notaba que sabía a la perfección que el accidente fue intencionado, y trataba de ocultar su risa. Mientras tanto, su competidor maldecía en voz alta e intentaba apartarse la tela ardiendo de su caro traje de la entrepierna. La escena le pareció realmente cómica.

― Permítame que le ayude, por favor.

Dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio como pudo mientras ella misma aguantaba su propia risa, y agarró una de las servilletas de tela. Hizo amago de limpiarlo. Se detuvo cuando el señor le realizó un gesto para que no lo hiciera. La idea de tener que tocar su entrepierna no le hacía especial gracia, debía admitirlo, pero era lo mínimo después de haberlo dejado inhabilitado por unos cuantos días. Seguro que se lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a tocarle el trasero.

― Seguro que el señor Shichinintai puede limpiarse solo.

Ya recordaba, su apellido era Shichinintai. Nunca supo su nombre.

― Apreciaría mucho la ayuda de la señorita. ― intervino el otro.

― Pues no la tendrá. ― le aseguró el señor ― La señorita Higurashi tiene mucho trabajo como para perder el tiempo con minucias.

Kagome pilló la indirecta al vuelo. Se disculpó una vez más, agarró su bandeja y salió a toda prisa del despacho.

* * *

Había estado a punto de saltar de la silla para lanzarse sobre Bankotsu Shichinintai en cuanto se percató de lo que estaba haciendo el muy cerdo. Nunca se imaginó que alguien en su propia casa y en su presencia se atrevería a tratar con tan poco respeto a uno de sus trabajadores, y más aún tratándose de Kagome. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla de esa forma sin su consentimiento? Un fiero instinto animal de protección hacia ella recorrió todo su cuerpo y estaba a punto de estrangularlo cuando ella le demostró una vez más que sabía defenderse sola. Observó asombrado como el café ardiendo caía sobre la entrepierna de su competidor y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para aguantarse la risa. Kagome lo dejaba sin habla.

Bankotsu Shichinintai gritó de dolor y maldijo todo lo que se le ocurrió en voz alta mientras trataba inútilmente de alejar el líquido ardiente de sus genitales. Kagome le dirigió una falsa disculpa muy bien interpretada y él no pudo menos que limitarse a observar la cómica escena. Ahora bien, cuando Kagome agarró una servilleta para ofrecerle su ayuda, la escena dejó de parecerle tan cómica. La idea de ver a Kagome limpiando la entrepierna de ese hombre no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Menos aún cuando la mirada del muy cerdo se iluminó por la sugerencia. Incluso en esa situación, Bankotsu Shichinintai no perdía la oportunidad de aprovecharse de una inocente dama. ¡Menudo asqueroso!

Pues tenía muy claro que no se iba a salir con la suya.

― Seguro que el señor Shichinintai puede limpiarse solo.

Shichinintai ya no parecía tan contento con la idea e intentó que Kagome continuara con lo suyo.

― Apreciaría mucho la ayuda de la señorita. ― intervino el otro.

― Pues no la tendrá. ― le aseguró el señor ― La señorita Higurashi tiene mucho trabajo como para perder el tiempo con minucias.

Kagome captó el mensaje y se disculpó una última vez sin perder esa sonrisa de pilluela en la cara antes de marcharse. Él le devolvió la sonrisa a pesar de que ella no podía verlo. La evitaba desde hacía más de una semana y le estaba costando muchísimo.

_― Señor, ¿usted me besó a noche?_

No podía quitarse esa pregunta de la cabeza. Se lo preguntó después de que él la hubiese golpeado sin querer, en su momento de más absoluta vulnerabilidad, y con una vocecita tan dulce que a punto estuvo de decirle la verdad. Sin embargo, contuvo sus impulsos y se las ingenió para inventar una mentira que a ella la dejó desolada. Desearía decirle toda la verdad, pero con ello no ganaría nada. Era más que suficiente saber que Kagome le correspondía, no necesitaba que además intentara seducirlo si le contaba la verdad.

Esa última semana fue la más difícil de su vida. Normalmente coincidía con Kagome a primera hora de la mañana. Para evitarlo, él había salido antes de la hora para que no se cruzaran. Había reducido sus visitas a la cocina al mínimo. Cuando la veía estudiando en la biblioteca, tenía que obligarse a sí mismo a dejarla sola, a no ofrecerle su ayuda cuando era lo que más deseaba. Incluso dejó de reclamar sus servicios. Le pidió a Kaede que les sirviera ella en esa mañana. Se lo pidió para continuar evitándola y porque no soportaba ver al insulso de Bankotsu Shichinintai mirándola como si se tratase de un pedazo de carne. Kaede se la había jugado al enviar a Kagome. A su Kagome vestida con aquel ajustado y diminuto vestido negro que mostraba más de lo que ocultaba. Le gustaría decir que odiaba ese uniforme, pero, en realidad, adoraba ese corto vestido que le mostraba sus muslos en el espacio que dejaba hasta las medias con liguero. El delantal blanco con encajes se ajustaba a su cinturita de avispa y a su voluptuoso pecho. Se veía tentadora y no era el único en notarlo.

Lo conveniente sería continuar con la reunión. No obstante, no iba a dejar pasar ese incidente porque sabía que Shichnintai lo repetiría, y porque estaba furioso. Se agarraba al borde de la mesa para evitar golpearlo y perder el control de la misma forma que lo hizo con el desgraciado de Houjo Akitoki.

― Una auténtica monada. ― tuvo el descaro de decirle ― ¡Lástima que sea tan torpe!

― Para su información, la señorita Higurashi es perfectamente diestra. ― la defendió ― Simplemente, sabe defenderse de los babosos como usted.

― ¿Insinúa que ha sido intencionado? ¡Ja! ― sonrió ― No pensé que estuviera tan ansiosa por quitarme los pantalones.

― Yo creo que su interés residía más bien en escaldarlo. ― le quitó mérito ― No es para usted.

― ¿Acaso tiene dueño? ― se inclinó sobre el escritorio ― Estaría dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo por ella y si está bien educada mejor.

Bien educada. Bien educada sexualmente hablando, ¿no? Nunca imaginó que alguien tendría la osadía de ofrecerle dinero por Kagome en su cara y en su propia casa.

― La señorita Higurashi es una persona, no uno de mis bienes. Ella decide con quién quiere estar.

― Podría apartarme de su camino en el comité de empresa a cambio de un encuentro a solas con ella…

― ¡No!

Se levantó de su silla asqueado por la oferta de ese esperpento humano y a punto estuvo de levantar el puño contra él. No sabía qué era lo que le molestaba más. El simple hecho de saber algo que siempre había temido: los hombres deseaban a Kagome. O el que le estuvieran ofreciendo dinero y otra clase de ofertas por ella, como si él tuviera derecho a venderla, como si ella no fuera más que un objeto bonito. Kagome era mucho más que eso y no permitiría que nadie más la tratase de esa forma tan condescendiente.

― Si a lo único que ha venido ha sido a insultarme a mí y a Kagome, ¡márchese!

― No recuerdo haberlo insultado.

― ¡Si insulta a Kagome, también me ofende a mí!

Bankotsu Shichinintai alzó una ceja al escucharlo y se levantó de un salto de su asiento para estar a su misma altura.

― No me diga que el mismísimo diablo se ha enamorado del pequeño angelito.

Como era de esperar, Shichinintai estaba al tanto de sus problemas con la iglesia católica.

― Eso no es asunto suyo. ― señaló la puerta ― Fuera de mi propiedad y no vuelva a poner un pie en ella. Tiene el acceso restringido a partir de este momento.

― Ta- Taisho…

― Usted lo ha querido así. He intentado arreglar este asunto por las buenas, pero no me ha dado más opción que hacerlo por las malas. Lamentará haber rechazado mi amabilidad, se lo puedo asegurar.

Bankotsu Shichinintai tardó en reaccionar ante sus palabras y era normal que lo hiciera. ¿Quién era él? Un muchachito recién salido de la universidad que habían escogido los codiciosos de los miembros de su comité de empresa ya que era fácil de manipular. Un cabeza de turco. ¿Qué tenía él en el mundo financiero? Absolutamente nada. Ni una empresa, ni una reputación, ni unos amigos. Él, en cambio, tenía muchas empresas, la reputación de su familia que era más fuerte que la de un solo individuo, muchos amigos importantes y medios económicos más que suficientes.

Como vio que tardaba en moverse, apretó un botón de su teléfono y llamó a dos miembros de seguridad para que le indicaran el camino. Eso lo animó a moverse. Agarró su chaqueta y siguió a los guardias sin perder esa expresión de puro asombro. Sabía que estaba acabado.

Se dejó caer sobre su silla agotado y cogió su taza de café antes de que se enfriara. Tomó un largo sorbo del líquido caliente y se recostó en la silla. Pensaba hacer las cosas de una forma muy diferente, pero, cuando Kagome estaba de por medio, se volvía irracional e ilógico en su comportamiento. Era incapaz de mantener un discurso y parecía como si le hubiera subido la fiebre. Si su padre lo viera en ese momento, se llevaría las manos a la cabeza angustiado. Él siempre fue muy duro y no se dejó dominar por ninguna mujer; nunca permitió que sus relaciones intervinieran en sus negocios. Él lo había permitido en ese día. La única cualidad admirable en su padre no la habría heredado.

Giró la silla hacia el ventanal a su espalda para observar el jardín mientras terminaba su café y se encontró la más molesta escena que podría ver. El jardinero, Kouga Wolf, se encontraba enseñándole los cambios que había realizado en el jardín a Kagome. Ella lo miraba fascinada y sonreía encantada cada vez que pasaban junto a un nuevo grupo de flores. En varias ocasiones se agachaba también y olía las flores mientras que Kouga no le quitaba el ojo de encima. En el fondo era lo mejor, ¿no? Kouga amaba a Kagome, no era perseguido por un grupo de fanáticos religiosos y también le caía bien a su hermano pequeño. Era el combo perfecto para ella. Aunque un auténtico fastidio para él.

Tomó otro sorbo de café y observó la siguiente escena con una mezcla de dolor y nostalgia. Kouga cortaba una preciosa rosa, le quitaba las espinas con cuidado y se la ofrecía a la hermosa mujer. Ella la aceptaba y la olía, deleitándose de esa forma con su aroma. Le resultaba tan asquerosamente familiar.

― _Por un momento pensé que nunca volvería a salir el sol en esta casa. ― hizo un mohín ― Ha estado lloviendo todos los días durante más de un mes entero._

― _Acaba de comenzar la primavera. ― miró hacia el cielo, hacia el radiante sol ― Pronto podremos ir a montar a caballo. Tal y como tú querías._

_La mujer sonrió emocionada y casi saltó del sitio._

― _¡Oh, Inuyasha! ― exclamó ― ¡Soy tan feliz! ― sonrió ― ¡Me encanta estar aquí contigo! ¡Me encanta tu casa y me cae bien el servicio!_

― _Y tú también le caes bien a todos._

_No era del todo cierto puesto que había recibido alguna queja por parte de Kaede en nombre de todos, pero eso era algo que no pensaba decirle. Kaede estaba exagerando y, además, ellos eran sus empleados. Respetarían a su futura esposa._

― _Inuyasha, he estado pensando y no quiero que nos quedemos sin luna de miel. _

― _Sabes que tengo un congreso muy importante._

― _Pero tú eres el jefe, ¿no puedes hacer algo? ― se acercó él y le hizo pucheros ― Me gustaría que fuéramos a Europa de luna de miel, por favor._

― _Kikio…_

― _¡Por favor! ― insistió ― Nunca he estado en Europa y te corresponden esos días. Podríamos visitar muchos restaurantes famosos, comprar ropa en las mejores tiendas, ir a ver algún carísimo espectáculo que aquí no podamos disfrutar. ¿No sería maravilloso?_

― _Para mí cualquier cosa es maravillosa siempre que estemos juntos._

― _Pero, ¿no sería más maravilloso aún si estoy muy, muy, muy feliz?_

_Kikio tenía un don natural para hacerle cambiar de idea. No podía negarle absolutamente nada._

― _Está bien. Pediré esos días y mandaré en mi lugar al vicepresidente a ese congreso._

― _¡Genial!_

_La mujer saltó del sitio por la emoción y lo abrazó mientras le daba suaves besos por toda la cara en agradecimiento. Sin duda, la mejor parte era cuando Kikio le agradecía todo lo que intentaba hacer para que ella fuera feliz. _

― _Después de comer llamaré a mi agente y le pediré que nos organice un tour por las mejores ciudades de Europa. Dormiremos en hoteles de cinco estrellas, comeremos en los restaurantes de moda y te llevaré a las mejores tiendas._

― _Pero recuerda pedir habitaciones separadas._

_Como de costumbre, su burbuja se reventó con esas palabras. Ella se las dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, y luego continuó hacia delante su paseo, esperando que él la siguiera. Él, por supuesto que la siguió, pero dándole vueltas a aquello que tanto lo torturaba. Kikio temía su cambio a media noche y era completamente normal y comprensible que lo hiciera. Ella no quería dormir en la misma habitación que él porque su apariencia le daba mucho miedo. Era algo a lo que se acostumbraría por ella._

― _¡Mira qué bonitas están las rosas, Inuyasha!_

_Era cierto. Estaban preciosas, casi tanto como su pequeña Kikio. Se inclinó junto a un matorral y buscó la más bonita de todas para luego cortarla con sus dedos. Quitó cada espina con sumo cuidado para evitar que su prometida se hiciera daño y se aseguró de que no hubiera ningún insecto que pudiera asustarla. Ella la aceptó y la olió._

― _¡Qué bien huele! ― exclamó ― Aunque el último perfume de Channel huele mucho mejor, claro._

_Sonrió ante su comentario. Kikio siempre pensando en lo mismo. Le encantaba la ropa y los perfumes de las mejores marcas, y se moría por las joyas de Tiffany`s. Él le compraba todos sus caprichos encantado porque no había nada que lo hiciera más feliz que verla feliz a ella. Kaede insistía en que era una aprovechada que sólo buscaba su dinero, pero él sabía que Kikio en verdad lo amaba. Tenía que amarlo para tolerar su transformación por las noches, para continuar a su lado a pesar de ello._

_Una brisa de viento levantó sus cabellos y no pudo menos que observar fascinado su belleza. Su melena lisa de color negro le llegaba hasta las caderas y estaba perfectamente cortada en una sola capa. Su piel blanca y nívea le daba un toque etéreo a su ser. Sus ojos eran rasgados debido a que su madre era japonesa y de color marrón. Unos ojos que mostraban tanta sinceridad y pureza. Sus labios finos le suscitaban fantasías que sabía que nunca podría llevar a cabo. Kikio era una mujer demasiado recatada y sofisticada para hacer esas cosas en el dormitorio. Su sonrisa lo enamoraba._

_Ella era perfecta. Había sido bendecido con el ser más maravilloso sobre la faz de la tierra. _

Aquel día no lo supo, pero "_bendecido_" no era la palabra idónea para describir la presencia de Kikio en su vida. Más bien, utilizaría "_maldito_". ¿Por qué no pudo escuchar a Kaede? Todos en la casa sabían lo que Kikio buscaba, todos sabían que ella no lo quería, todos sabían la clase de mujer que era, e intentaron advertirle, y él les dio la espalda a todos. Se la jugó y se dio el golpe más duro de toda su vida.

Kikio era falsa, mentirosa y aprovechada. Amaba su dinero, no a él. Amaba su propiedad, su finca privada, no a él. Amaba a cualquier hombre que se metiera en su cama, pero no a él. Amaba toda esa ropa y joyas carísimas y exclusivas que él le había comprado, pero no a él. Nunca lo amó, ni sintió el más mínimo aprecio por él. Se acostó con él en busca de dinero, quiso aprovecharse de su secreto para mantenerlo bien sujeto a ella y el día en que descubrió su verdadera naturaleza, poco le faltó para asesinarla. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa para no vivir aquel momento de mierda que destruyó todas sus esperanzas de poder mantener una relación normal y estable con una mujer. Kikio fue la prueba de que nunca podría ser feliz. Ella le enseñó una desagradable pero acertada lección y nunca la olvidaría.

Desde luego, Kagome no era Kikio y no cometía el error de juzgarla a ella por esa harpía. No, Kagome era un verdadero ángel que al igual que él, sabía lo que era el sufrimiento y había probado en sus propias carnes la angustia de descubrir que la persona amada, en realidad la estaba utilizando. A ella por sexo; a él por dinero. Aún así, no era ése su problema con Kagome. Su problema iba más allá de la comprensión de Kagome porque ella no conocía su auténtica naturaleza. Si ella lo veía después de la media noche, saldría despavorida de su mansión.

Se giró de nuevo para estar frente al escritorio y se recostó en la silla para estar en una posición más cómoda. Sólo se relajaría unos segundos o eso se dijo a sí mismo antes de quedarse dormido durante varias horas. Soñó con Kagome. Un sueño perfecto en el que ellos estaban juntos, cogidos de la mano, paseando por sus propiedades. Él le hablaba y ella escuchaba con verdadero interés, le sonreía y le animaba a hablar más. Era todo perfecto. Se detuvieron al lado del río y se besaron, pero, en mitad del beso, se hizo de noche y algo los separó. Miró hacia el cielo, la luna y las estrellas, y luego buscó con la mirada a Kagome. Ella lo contemplaba horrorizada y se alejaba de él, temblando de puro miedo. Intentó consolarla, hacerle darse cuenta de que jamás le haría daño. Ella sacudió la cabeza en respuesta y empezó a correr en dirección contraria.

Su primer impulso al despertarse fue el de levantarse de la silla y salir de ese maldito despacho en el que se estaba asfixiando. En lugar de eso, se quedó recostado con los ojos cerrados. Incluso estando medio dormido había podido oler la fragancia personal de Kagome. Ella estaba en su despacho. Ordenaba algunas de sus cosas, colocaba bien los sofás y había dejado una bandeja de comida en su escritorio. Teniendo en cuenta cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos, seguro que no se hubiera atrevido a entrar si supiera que él estaba despierto.

La sintió acercarse. Ella apoyó una mano en el respaldo de su silla junto a su cuello, rozando su piel, y con la otra peinó su flequillo enmarañado. Después, le colocó bien el cuello de la camisa y esa misma mano ascendió acariciando su garganta y su incipiente barba hasta llegar a sus labios. Los acarició suavemente y sintió su aliento muy cerca de ellos. ¿Iba a besarlo? Debería despertarse en ese momento y evitarlo, pero Kagome no sería capaz de volver a salir de su habitación si lo hacía. ¿Qué podía hacer?

* * *

Eran las tres del mediodía cuando se decidió a coger una bandeja, llenarla de comida y llevársela al señor. Estaba harta de esa situación de frialdad y desconfianza entre ellos dos y estaba aún más harta de que él se saltara las comidas. Le llevaría la comida de ese día y se comportarían los dos como personas adultas costara lo que costase. Sin embargo, al entrar al despacho, se lo encontró dormido.

Se acercó silenciosamente a su escritorio y dejó la bandeja ante él. Cuando iba a salir, como vio que estaba todo algo desordenado, se detuvo para poner bien las cosas. Puso algunos libros en su lugar, recogió unas carpetas y colocó bien los cojines de los sofás. Estaba a punto de salir cuando se giró para mirar al señor y cambió de idea. Nunca tendría una oportunidad como ésa para mirarlo de cerca, por lo que se decidió a aprovecharla. Se acercó a él y apoyó su mano derecha en el respaldo, junto a su cuello para sostenerse. Con la otra mano, aprovechó para peinar su flequillo. Su cabello era tan fino y tan suave, resbalaba de entre sus dedos. Después, le colocó bien el cuello de la camisa y no pudo evitar ascender con su mano, acariciando su garganta y disfrutando de las cosquillas que le hacía la barba incipiente, hasta llegar a sus finos labios. Los acarició deseosa de saber a qué sabían. Si alguien que no era el señor le había dado un beso como aquél, uno del señor debía ser todavía mejor, ¿no?

Se inclinó lentamente mientras iba cerrando los ojos y con un suave gemido, unió sus labios en un tierno beso. Sus labios eran tan suaves al contacto con los suyos como ella imaginaba. Debería haberse conformado con ese ligero y maravilloso contacto, pero, en lugar de eso, abrió sus labios y buscó profundizar el beso, que él le respondiera aunque fuera en sueños. Le respondió. Cuando ella le mordisqueó los labios incitándolo a abrir la boca, él la atrapó entre sus labios e introdujo su lengua en su boca brutalmente. En menos de medio minuto, sus manos la arrastraron hacia él, apretándola fuertemente contra su fuerte y duro pecho masculino. La postura de ella de pies y él sentado era incómoda para besarse y él debió notarlo puesto que la empujó para que se sentara sobre su regazo y no de cualquier forma. Terminó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, sus partes íntimas en pleno contacto con su erección y las manos de él apretando su trasero.

Desde luego, no imaginó terminar de esa forma con el señor. Tampoco podía parar, no quería detenerse. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en apretarse más contra él, en estar en el más estrecho contacto. Atesoraría ese momento para el resto de sus días. Su lengua entrelazándose con la de él, sus labios moviéndose contra los suyos, el sabor de su boca, su cuerpo masculino apretado contra el suyo y sus manos buscando su contacto. Él introdujo sus manos bajo su falda y ella no pudo menos que jadear contra sus labios para demostrarle cuánto le gustaba sentir sus manos ahí. Esas atrevidas manos continuaron ascendiendo hasta encontrar sus bragas y apretaron sus nalgas con violencia. El gesto fue tan familiar. En ese momento recordó la noche del incendio, el desconocido, un beso increíblemente similar a ese, unas manos que la acariciaban de la misma forma, un cuerpo masculino exacto apretado contra el suyo. ¡No podía ser!

Luchó contra él para romper el beso y lo contempló con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que él la miraba como ella siempre deseó. Ahora bien, en ese momento le importaba bien poco que él la deseara o no. Sólo le importaba una cosa.

― Me mintió…

― ¿Cómo…?

Él parecía estar todavía mareado por el beso; ella misma lo estaba, pero su orgullo golpeaba con fuerza.

― Dijo que salió de viaje, que no estaba durante el incendio… ¡Mentira! ― le espetó ― ¡Usted me besó!

Gritar a su jefe no era el modo más conveniente de dirigirse a él aunque tenía una buena justificación. Estaba demasiado furiosa con él. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso y quedarse tan tranquilo?

― Kagome, yo…

Al sentir sus manos sobre sus muslos desnudos de nuevo las apartó violentamente, y se levantó de su regazo, sin apartar su mirada furiosa de él.

― ¿A qué juega? Sabe que he estado muy angustiada por eso, sabe que necesitaba saber quién fue… ― se llevó una mano al pecho ― Y usted se lo ha callado y me ha mentido. Para colmo, lleva más de una semana tratándome como si tuviera la lepra. ¿Por qué me hace esto?

― Kagome, yo no quería hacerte daño, de verdad. ― se levantó de su asiento e hizo amago de acercarse, pero se detuvo cuando ella dio un paso atrás ― No podía decírtelo.

― ¿Por qué? ― de repente lo vio todo claro ― ¡Ah, claro! Porque sólo soy una criada palurda sin dinero, sin estudios y sin futuro.

― Eso no es así…

Lo ignoró por completo y se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso firme y con el rostro inundado en lágrimas en contraste con su postura. Estaba a punto de salir cuando cambió de idea y decidió decirle una última cosa.

― Por favor, la próxima vez que decida jugar con la pobre e inocentona criada, no lo haga.

Continuará…


	6. Mía

**Capítulo 6: Mía**

Ella estaba enfadada con él, llevaba dos semanas enteras enfadada con él y requería mucho esfuerzo mantener la rabia activa durante tanto tiempo. Aunque claro, él le había hecho mucho daño. Era motivo suficiente como para mantener la furia durante toda una vida. Ahora era él el que sufría su frialdad y sus desprecios. Por fin sabía lo que ella sintió durante esa angustiosa semana en la que la estuvo ignorando por completo. Se cortaría un brazo porque ella lo mirara tan siquiera. Sin embargo, siempre caminaba con la cabeza gacha para no tener que mirarlo a la cara, le dirigía cuatro palabras (las estrictamente necesarias), lo esquivaba por los pasillos y cuando entraba a la biblioteca, ella cerraba sus libros y se marchaba. ¡Era un auténtico suplicio!

Todo era su culpa. Él lo estropeó todo cuando cometió la estupidez de acercarse a ella en la oscuridad y besarla como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo. Él había provocado esa situación, intentando hacer como que nada ocurrió a cambio de provocarle dolor a ella. ¡Todo fue su maldita culpa! Si sólo pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, nunca la hubiera besado. De hecho, nunca la habría contratado. Hubiera buscado otra forma de ayudarla, alejándola de él en primer lugar. Podría haberle conseguido mil trabajos que no requirieran que ella se quedara allí. Ella estaría a salvo.

¡Mentiroso!- se gritó a sí mismo. Nunca hubiera podido alejarla de él. Después de tantos años alejándose del sexo femenino por culpa de aquella mala mujer que destrozó todas sus esperanzas, que le quitó las ganas de vivir y de encontrar a otra, Kagome lo echó todo por la borda con una sola mirada y no podía tenerla. No por su bien.

― _¡Ah, sí!_

_Se detuvo en mitad del pasillo al escuchar ese sonido y volvió la mirada hacia la puerta que se encontraba junto a él. Era la puerta del cuarto en el que se guardaban las sábanas y las mantas. ¿Sería alguna pareja de sus empleados? Bueno, él mismo estaba enamorado y comprendía que pudieran arriesgarse de esa forma para pasar un rato juntos. No les descubriría. Sonrió y continuó su camino con un estuche de joyas en la mano. Kikio se las había pedido esa misma mañana._

― _¡Ah, Kikio!_

_Su avance se detuvo y su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro como un rayo. Se volvió una vez más hacia aquella puerta y se acercó sigilosamente, con el corazón golpeando fuertemente contra su pecho. ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

― _Shhhhhh… más bajo o nos van a descubrir…_

_Ésa era la voz de Kikio, de su Kikio. La reconocería en cualquier parte. Su Kikio estaba ahí dentro con otro hombre, ofreciéndole lo que se suponía que era solo suyo. Su corazón se detuvo en ese instante y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mientras retrocedía hasta que su espalda golpeó contra la otra pared del pasillo. No podía apartar la mirada de esa dichosa puerta. Su prometida y futura esposa en menos de un mes se estaba acostando con otro. El estuche de joyas resbaló de entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo, y, con él, todas sus esperanzas._

_Esperó durante mucho tiempo frente a la puerta sin poder moverse. Escuchando y llorando por dentro a cada palabra, a cada insulto que ella dirigía hacia él, a cada afirmación de que su dinero era fantástico. Su dinero, sólo quería su dinero. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? No hacía más que pedirle ropa y joyas carísimas, quería ir a Europa a gastar más su dinero, pagaba todos sus carísimos vicios… ¡Qué ciego había estado! Ella ni siquiera podía mirarlo por las noches. Debió verlo todo entonces._

_Cuando la puerta al fin se abrió, salió una Kikio bien vestida y peinada junto al maldito limpiador de la piscina que contrató por orden de ella. Ambos se detuvieron y se quedaron mirándolo como si fuera un fantasma._

― _I-Inu… ¡Inuyasha, querido! ― exclamó Kikio ― Le estaba enseñando la casa._

― _¿El cuarto de la ropa de cama? ― preguntó escéptico._

― _Sí, bueno… ― musitó nerviosamente ― Todo…_

― _Desde luego se lo has enseñado todo. ― le dio la razón ― ¿Me tomas por estúpido? Llevo cerca de una hora aquí escuchando._

― _Señor, yo…_

― _¡Tú te callas! ― le gritó furioso ― Tienes exactamente quince minutos para recoger todas tus porquerías de mi casa y no volver nunca. Si tardas un solo minuto más, lo lamentarás._

_El limpiador de la piscina tragó hondo y salió corriendo de allí en un exhalación. Kikio también intentó huir y hacer como que nada había sucedido, pero lo llevaba claro si pensaba que iba a librarse de ésa. Agarró su muñeca y tiró de ella, impidiendo que se marchara._

― _¿A dónde crees que vas?_

― _Yo… Inuyasha no seas tan obtuso… ― tuvo el descaro de sonreírle ― Esto lo hacen muchas parejas, no pasa nada. A mí no me importaría que tú también lo hicieras._

― _No, Kikio. No todas las parejas lo hacen y yo no lo voy a consentir._

― _¿Te crees que tienes algún derecho a mandarme o algo así?_

― _No, pero espero unos mínimos de una esposa; unos mínimos que tú no cumples. ― la soltó ― Tienes exactamente el mismo tiempo que tu amante para recoger tus cosas e irte._

― _¿Qué? ― le gritó ― ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Ninguna otra mujer querrá casarse con un monstruo como tú, te quedarás solo para siempre, ¡demonio!_

_En menos de un segundo su mano derecha rodeaba el cuello de ella, y la empujaba contra la pared mientras iba apretando gradualmente el agarre. Kikio intentó gritar. Su agarre no se lo permitió._

― _Si le dices algo a alguien sobre mi condición, te prepararé algo mucho peor que la muerte. ― la amenazó ― Seguro que no soportarías mendigar por la calle sin tus carísimas joyas y tus vestiditos calientapollas. _

_Ella asintió como pudo con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no diría nada, y la soltó._

― _¡Vete!_

― _Inuyasha, no tengo donde ir…― musitó con voz lastimera._

― _Ése ya no es mi problema._

_Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y le dio la espalda._

― _Lo que no te dé tiempo a recoger en ― miró el reloj ― doce minutos, lo mandaré quemar._

_La escuchó moverse a su espalda y esperó hasta que tuvo que ir a sacarla de la habitación. Ella, por supuesto, intentó salvar todos sus caros regalos, pero él no se lo permitió. La echó de la mansión y permitió que desde el otro lado de la verja observara la hoguera en la que quemaba todas sus pertenencias, todas aquellas que él mismo pagó de su bolsillo. Él observó el fuego arder durante horas y se juró que nunca volvería a caer en la trampa de otra mujer._

Años después estaba enamorado perdidamente y realmente jodido porque lo último que deseaba en ese mundo era hacerle daño a Kagome. Desde que descubrió su naturaleza agresiva, su instinto animal, no se atrevía a relacionarse con nadie.

* * *

Haciendo una limpieza general del cuarto del señor descubrió algo de lo que nunca antes se había percatado. El cajón de su mesilla de noche era de doble fondo. Fue pura casualidad que lo descubriera y a pesar de su enfado con él, no pudo evitar espiar. ¿Qué guardaría el señor ahí dentro que fuera tan importante? Había unos papeles de boda. Fechas, listas de invitados, restaurantes y menús, trajes, flores, presupuestos. Parecía que todo estuviera organizado y figuraba el nombre del señor como el novio. ¿El señor había estado casado?

Ahora bien, eso no fue lo que más le llamó la atención. Leyó el nombre de la novia: Kikio Tama. No le sonaba de nada ese nombre, pero el simple hecho de leerlo le dolía en el corazón, le ponía furiosa. Esa mujer había estado a punto de casarse con el señor. Ahora sabía que no lo hizo porque en la última página de aquellos papeles, ponía que el proyecto fue cancelado en el mismo mes de la boda. ¿Qué sucedería para tan repentina cancelación?

Encontró también un libro de poesías. En la primera página había una fotografía de una mujer que sin duda debía ser Kikio Tama. ¡Era hermosa! Tan elegante y tan delicada que podía comprender que el señor no se fijara en ella, una triste y vulgar criada. Kikio Tama era todo lo contrario a ella. Seguro que hasta era de familia rica. Ojeó algunas hojas del libro de poesía hasta que se topó con una en la que había una rosa guardada. Era una costumbre tan de enamorados hacer algo así. Seguro que aquella rosa tenía una bonita historia entre ellos dos. Seguro que el señor miraba ese libro todas las noches para recordar a Kikio Tama. Ella debió dejarle o igual le sucedió algo como un accidente. El señor guardaba aquellas cosas con cariño.

Se sintió tan desdichada. Era cierto que estaba furiosa con el señor, que llevaba cerca de dos semanas intentando esquivarlo e ignorándolo, lo que no significaba que hubiera dejado de amarlo con locura. Le gustaría poder odiarlo, lo intentó cientos de veces en esas dos semanas, pero, para ella, era algo sencillamente imposible. Amaba al señor y todo lo que él representaba y saber que había otra mujer en su vida, le partía el corazón. Seguro que todavía la amaba y que no podía pensar en ninguna otra. Aunque, entonces, ¿por qué la besó a ella? ¿Quizá porque añoraba a Kikio y quiso usarla? Era tan cruel pensar algo así de él… y habiendo visto todas aquellas cosas…

Después de terminar de limpiar la habitación del señor, se dispuso a fregar los suelos de toda la planta superior. Mientras lo hacía, no dejaba de pensar en lo que vio. Y sus pensamientos, derivaron en otros pensamientos que le trajeron a la mente algunos recuerdos que llevaba un tiempo intentando borrar.

― _¡Perfecto!_

_Cogió la jeringuilla que acababa de preparar y con mucho cuidado se inyectó la droga. El subidón llegó en seguida y volvió a olvidar una vez más todo aquello que torturaba su mente cuando estaba sobria. Odiaba parecer una yonqui con esas marcas en los brazos. No obstante, aquella droga era lo único que la mantenía en pie. _

_Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al pequeño armario para escoger su ropa de ese día. Como hacía calor, escogió unos short vaqueros que no dejaban absolutamente nada a la imaginación y un top rojo semitransparente. A Houjo le gustaba que usase ese tipo de ropa y ella hacía todo lo necesario para complacer a su querido Houjo. Incluido acostarse con algunos hombres que él le traía para que les pagaran la mercancía. Odiaba que la tocaran otros, pero Houjo no encontraba trabajo, no le daban ni una sola oportunidad. ¡El mundo era tan injusto!_

― _¡Kagome!_

_Houjo abrió la puerta de un golpe y entró con una cerveza en una mano y un porro a medio fumar en la boca. Ella corrió hacia él y le dio un largo beso antes de quitarle el porro para dar un par de caladas._

― _He venido con un tío que nos va a dar mucho dinero… ― la miró de arriba abajo― ¡Estás perfecta así!_

_Otro hombre. Odiaba no poder decirle que no y odiaba más aún que él la ofreciera tan fácilmente, que él no estuviera ni un poquito celoso de que otros hombres la tocaran. Alguna vez quiso planteárselo, pero él no le prestó atención o por lo menos no la atención que ella deseaba. Añoraba a su madre y a su hermano. ¿Cómo estarían ellos?_

― _¿Cuánto?- quiso saber._

― _Suficiente para todo el mes, nena._

― _¿Tanto?- se sorprendió._

― _Es un pez gordo. ― rió ― Le enseñé una foto tuya desnuda del móvil y se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas… tendrías que haberlo visto. Creo que podremos sacarle para más ocasiones si haces un buen trabajo._

― _Entonces, ¿no tienes nada para vender?_

_Daría cualquier cosa para no tener que hacerlo._

― _Primero necesitamos dinero para comprar la mercancía y luego…_

― _Pero la vendemos muy barata… ― apuntó._

― _Estos putos críos de hoy no pagan más que eso… si la vendemos más cara, no comprarán… ― le explicó._

― _Si gastáramos menos…_

― _Nena, ¿tienes algún problema?_

_Houjo le hizo retroceder hasta que su espalda se topó con la pared y rodeó su garganta con una de sus ásperas manos con olor a marihuana. _

― _¿Tienes algún problema con mi forma de administrar el dinero, nena? ― repitió._

― _N-No… Houjo… mi amor… por favor… ― le suplicó sin respiración._

― _Entonces, atiéndelo bien._

_La soltó y se marchó de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra más. En menos de un minuto, apareció un hombre trajeado que la miró como lo hacían todos los hombres que Houjo traía. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?_

Todo. Lo hizo absolutamente todo mal. Nunca debió marcharse de casa, dejar el instituto, apartarse de su familia y juntarse con el imbécil de Houjo. Cometió toda clase de ilegalidades por su culpa: robó carteras, bebió y fumó siendo menor, tomó y vendió drogas, se prostituyó aunque no fuera voluntariamente e incluso creía estar involucrada en un asesinato. Recordaba la sangre, una prostituta dando su último suspiro… Nada más. Era como si el recuerdo hubiera sido alterado y, de hecho, lo había sido. Las drogas le hicieron puré el cerebro.

Su pasado ya le había dejado lo bastante escaldada para una vida entera, no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de continuar persiguiendo al señor. Debió saber desde el principio que era algo totalmente imposible. Sin embargo, ella había tenido que guardar la esperanza como lo haría una niña tonta. El señor nunca la querría; el señor quería a otra. Ni siquiera necesitaba ver esos malditos papeles para tenerlo más que patente. No quería ni mirarla después de haberla besado. ¡Fue tan estúpida!

Vació el cubo de la fregona en uno de los baños y tras volverlo a llenar, lo llevó al cuarto de la limpieza. Al terminar, aprovechando que era su hora libre, se dirigió hacia el jardín. Ya era hora de que empezara a fijarse en alguien a quien de verdad le importaba. No le cabía la menor duda de que Kouga la quería y ella estaba dispuesta a hacer el esfuerzo por amarlo y olvidar al señor.

Kouga estaba arreglando uno de los jardines. Habían salido algunas malas hierbas y le sonrió cuando la vio. Esperó pacientemente a que él terminara con su trabajo y lo recibió con una sonrisa cuando él por fin se acercó.

― ¿Un día duro? ― le preguntó.

― Ni te imaginas cuánto. ― sonrió ― Ten cuidado de no acercarte mucho, estoy lleno de barro.

― No importa… ― musitó ― Me preguntaba… Bueno… Si sigue en pie la oferta para ir a cenar…

Era imposible no percatarse del asombro en su rostro, parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de las cuencas. Tardó cerca de un minuto entero en espabilarse y, aún así, le costó asimilar lo que ella acababa de decir. ¿Significaba que sí, que no o que, simplemente, no lo asimilaba? Él empezó a transpirar y a temblar mientras sus ojos la contemplaban de una forma inquietante. Tal vez, ya hubiera encontrado a otra.

― Ka-Kagome… tú a mí… ¿m‐me estás pidiendo una cita en serio?

― Sí, Kouga… ― musitó en respuesta ― Tenías razón en todo. El señor no es para mí, él nunca me verá. Sólo soy una criada más, pero un poco más estúpida que las demás por no darme cuenta antes.

― Me alegro de que por fin te des cuenta. ― sacudió la cabeza ― Bueno, no te estoy llamando estúpida… no, eso no… quiero decir que bueno… ya era hora de que dejarás de perseguir al estirado del señor…

― Sí, ya era hora, pero…― bajó el tono de voz a modo de confidencia ― tendrás que ser paciente conmigo.

Él asintió con la cabeza y no pudo evitar romper la distancia entre ellos y alzarla entre sus brazos para dar vueltas en el aire. Kagome no pudo evitar reír por su entusiasmo y tuvo que colocarse bien el uniforme cuando al fin volvió a tener los pies en el suelo. Al mirarse, tenía algunas manchas de barro en el uniforme. Decidió no darle demasiada importancia. Con el tiempo, Kouga aprendería a ser más cuidadoso.

― Vaya, lo siento. Te he manchado. ― señaló.

― No pasa nada. Se lava rápido. ― le restó importancia.

― ¿Quedamos esta noche a las ocho en el recibidor?

― De acuerdo.

Estaba a punto de marcharse para continuar con sus tareas cuando Kouga rompió la distancia entre ellos dos y se inclinó para besarla. El mundo se detuvo en ese momento. Kouga la besaba, suavemente, dulcemente y era un buen beso. Hubiera deseado poder reaccionar como era debido. No estaba preparada. Mientras la besaba, no podía dejar de pensar en el señor, en ellos dos besándose apasionadamente y en la gran diferencia entre ese beso y el que estaba recibiendo en ese instante. Kouga no se merecía que lo besara pensando en otro.

Cuando se apartó debió darse cuenta de todo. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Ella no le había correspondido.

― Lo siento. ― se disculpó ― Supongo que era demasiado pronto.

― Kouga yo…

― Pero, no se suspende lo de esta noche, ¿no?

Él todavía quería salir con ella. No se lo merecía y, aún así, lo iba a intentar. Ojala no le partiera el corazón ya que Kouga no se lo merecía. Se merecía que lo amara tanto como él la amaba a ella.

― No, no se suspende. ― dio un par de pasos atrás para indicar que se marchaba ― ¡Nos vemos!

Se despidieron y se dirigió hacia la mansión para continuar con sus tareas. Fue interrumpida por Feire nada más poner un pie en la cocina.

― Por fin te fijas en alguien de tu categoría.

Tal vez otro día y en otro momento hubiera ignorado ese comentario, pero, Feire, no escogió un buen día.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Feire?- la retó.

― Quiero decir que el señor se te queda grande, bonita. ― le aseguró ― Además, nunca conseguirás su dinero, él ya se conoce a las trepas como tú.

En ese momento reventó. Dejó caer el trapo que tenía entre las manos, avanzó hacia ella y le quitó el cuchillo que tenía en la mano para clavarlo sobre la tabla de madera de forma amenazante.

― ¿De qué coño vas, Feire? ¡No recuerdo haberte hecho nada nunca para que me trates de esta forma y ya estoy harta! ― le espetó ― ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Métete en tu vida!

― En el fondo te estoy haciendo un favor, Kagome. ― arrancó el cuchillo de la tabla para continuar con su labor de trocear la verdura ― Si sigues detrás del señor, lo único que conseguirás es sufrir.

Por primera vez desde que la conocía vio en sus ojos algo que nunca había visto, algo que le hizo retroceder y continuar con lo suyo. ¿Había en verdad bondad en su mirada?

Hacia el final de la tarde empezó a llover. Al principio sólo chispeaba, por lo que se limitaron a recoger la colada. Más tarde, empezó a caer más fuerte. Una hora después caía una terrible tormenta. Las gotas de agua golpeaban fuertemente contra las ventanas y a penas se podía ver nada a través de los cristales. Todo estaba muy oscuro, como si fuera de noche, y tan solo eran las seis y media de la tarde. Ella estaba en su hora libre, haciendo los deberes, cuando escuchó ladridos. ¡Los perros estaban en el jardín! Los sacó al mediodía para que jugaran un rato y había olvidado volver a meterlos.

Salió corriendo de la biblioteca y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la cocina. Feire no estaba, menos mal. Si Feire descubría su negligencia, no la dejaría en paz. Abrió la puerta que daba al jardín y tuvo que situarse tras ella para que el agua no la empapara. ¡Menuda estaba cayendo! No podía llevar a los perros al establo ni aunque se envolviera de pies a cabeza con ropa impermeable. Pillaría una pulmonía. Les hizo señales y los llamó para que entraran. No pasaría nada porque entraran una vez, se ocuparía de sacarlos bien, y limpiaría todo lo que mancharan. Sin embargo, el pastor alemán y el husky siberiano no le hicieron ni el menor caso.

De repente, escuchó la voz de Feire acercándose hacia la cocina e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para cubrirse las espaldas. Salió fuera, bajo la lluvia y cerró la puerta para no descubrirse. Como una loca empezó a correr tras los perros hasta que logró atrapar a Tama, el husky siberiano. Taka, el pastor alemán, los siguió cuando vio que había atrapado al otro. Los llevó hasta los establos, temblando de frío bajo la lluvia, y cuando consiguió que entraran, les echó una buena bronca.

― ¡Sois unos perros malos! ― se escurrió una de las dos coletas que se había hecho ese día ― ¡Mirad cómo me he puesto!

Se escurrió la otra coleta y miró a los perros desolada. Ella estaba empapada y ellos llenos de barro hasta las orejas. Tendría que bañarlos en cuanto terminara la tormenta y sabía que le darían problemas. Si no fueran tan adorables, les gritaría un poco más.

― No puedo evitarlo, ― se acuclilló ― me encantan los perros.

Les sonrió a los dos y les acarició al mismo tiempo bajo el hocico, donde bien sabía que a ellos les gustaba.

― ¿Te gustan los perros?

A punto estuvo de caerse al suelo sobre sus nalgas y, teniendo en cuenta quien era la persona que la había asustado, eso sería un gran ridículo. No esperaba encontrarse con el señor en los establos con la que estaba cayendo y, mucho menos, estando los dos a solas.

― ¿No me contestas? ― insistió ― ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?

Enfadada era poco para definir cómo se sentía respecto a él en eseinstante. Se giró dispuesta a ignorarlo y marcharse bajo la lluvia. pero él fue más rápido y sujetó su brazo.

― ¡Espera! ― la detuvo ― ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡No puedes salir bajo esta lluvia!

― Pues no me acose… ― musitó.

Él bajó la mirada dolido por aquel comentario y ella misma se sintió igual. No debió decirle eso.

― No pretendía decirle eso… ― quiso disculparse.

― No, claro que no.

La situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más incómoda y más tensa.

― Antes te vi besarte con Kouga en el jardín… ― se quedó paralizada al escucharle ― ¿Estáis saliendo juntos?

¿Qué se contestaba a eso cuando lo preguntaba el hombre del que estaba enamorada y que había jugado con ella? ¿Qué se decía si además ese hombre era tu jefe y la persona de la que dependía económicamente por tanto?

― No, no estamos saliendo… ― en seguida se arrepintió de sus palabras al volver a su mente el recuerdo de aquella noche ― Pero hoy vamos a salir o… bueno… ― miró la tormenta ― Improvisaremos una cena aquí y lo que surja…

Él la soltó sin dejar de mirarla, como si acabara de romperle el corazón, y ella no pudo entenderlo. Él no la quería, él le había mentido, él se había aprovechado de ella mientras estaba enamorado de otra mujer, él… ¿Por qué demonios tenía que mirarla de esa forma? Le daba esperanzas cuando en verdad no tenía ninguna, ni la más mínima. Odiaba que le hiciera eso. No podía quedarse en el establo esperando a que amainara y, mucho menos, teniendo en cuenta que no parecía tener pinta de que eso iba a suceder pronto. Debía marcharse.

― Bu-Bueno, yo me voy… tengo que pre-prepararme…

Intentó volver a salir bajo la fría lluvia, pero él la agarró y volvió a detenerla. Se quedó a un paso de la salida, de espaldas al señor, con su brazo firmemente sujeto por una de sus manos.

― ¿Tan horrible te resulta mi compañía que prefieres coger una neumonía ahí afuera?

― Sí, así es… ― mintió.

Esperaba que la soltara, que no se opusiera a sus palabras, aunque intentara hacerle cambiar de opinión con un bonito discurso sobre lo importante que era la salud. Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada de eso. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que sucedió. En menos de un segundo, él le dio un tirón tan fuerte que todo su cuerpo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados hasta quedar frente a él, pegado a su torso. No pudo ni emitir ni una sola queja antes de que los labios de él se apoderaran de los suyos para acallarla.

* * *

Si no hubiera pasado cerca de dos semanas sin poder disfrutar de su sonrisa; si no hubiera recordado a Kikio esa mañana; si no estuviera muerto de celos por haber visto a Kouga besarla; si ella no le hubiera dado a entender que quería salir con Kouga; si todas esas cosas no se hubieran activado al mismo tiempo, él no habría reventado. Ahora bien, todo eso sucedió, estaba impreso en su corazón y ya no pudo refrenar el impulso posesivo hacia Kagome que lo invadía.

En menos de dos segundos, ella estaba entre sus brazos y él la besaba como si fuera la única mujer sobre la faz de la tierra. De hecho, para él, ella era la única mujer en el mundo. Había renunciado a las mujeres en el día en que Kikio le mostró que ninguna podría quererlo nunca, pero, el día en que Kagome apareció, por más que intentara negárselo a sí mismo, todo cambió. Ella se convirtió en la dueña de su corazón y en la mujer que adoraba secretamente. Saber que ella estaba enamorada de él, fue terriblemente doloroso, puesto que no podían estar juntos; su seguridad era lo primero. Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba tan excitado y tan celoso que le daba exactamente igual todo lo demás.

― Por… fa-favor…

Ella intentaba decirle algo que hubiera escuchado si fuera capaz de dejar de besarla. Temía que si dejaba de hacerlo la magia se rompiera.

― De-Debe… detenerse…

¿Detenerse? Ni aunque le fuera la vida en ella. Acarició bruscamente su espalda sobre el empapado uniforme de criada y continuó descendiendo hasta encontrar el borde de la falda. Apretó sus redondeadas nalgas con sus manos y la alzó contra su cuerpo. Ella se rindió ante él en ese momento, dejó de intentar protestar y rodeó sus caderas con sus muslos, apretando y exigiendo más.

Avanzó con ella entre sus brazos hasta que se topó con la puerta de un pesebre que sabía que estaba vacío. Preferiría haberle hecho el amor a Kagome por primera vez sobre su mullida y enorme cama, entre sábanas de seda. Lamentablemente, no podría esperar a que la lluvia aminara y no pensaba sacarla de allí con ese temporal. Bastante mojada estaba ya. Así que se limitó a entrar en el pesebre y tuvo que echar a los perros, que no paraban de seguirlos.

Lo primero que hizo fue dejar a Kagome en suelo para poder quitarse la camisa. La pondría sobre la paja para que ella no se pinchara su suave piel. No podía parar de besarla y darle piquitos mientras intentaba quitarse la camisa y ella lo distraía acariciando su pecho. Añoraba el contacto de una mujer, pero no lo recordaba tan bueno. Claro, sería porque se trataba de Kagome. Cuando esa mujer estaba de por medio, todo mejoraba mucho y el sexo no iba a ser menos. No, sexo no. Eso no era sólo sexo, ni un polvo como decían ahora los jóvenes. Eso era mucho más. Iban a hacer el amor.

Tuvo que arrancarse las manos de Kagome del cuerpo para poder poner su camisa sobre la paja, y cuando se volvió, ella se sacaba por la cabeza el delantal que cubría su ajustado uniforme de criada. Tiró de ella y la empujó sin temor a que se hiciera daño sobre el enorme montón de paja. Su cuerpo revotó unos pocos centímetros sobre la paja hasta quedar acomodado, y él disfrutó desde lo alto de aquella visión. Los tacones de mujer, el delicioso pedazo de piel que se exponía entre sus medias y el borde de la falda, sus pechos realzados por la postura, sus labios hinchados y húmedos por sus besos, y esa mirada nublada por el deseo que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando ver.

Se tiró sobre ella sin ningún cuidado, como un animal y no podría haberlo evitado de ninguna forma. Estaba demasiado fuera de sí. Tiró con violencia de los botones de su uniforme mientras mordisqueaba su cuello y sonrió con satisfacción cuando descubrió que ella no llevaba sujetador. ¿Por qué no llevaba sujetador? ¡Y qué más daba! Sus redondos, suaves y pálidos senos coronados por unos preciosos pezones rosados lo estaban aguardando. Acarició, estrujó, lamió y besó aquello que se le ofrecía y cuando al fin llegó a los pezones y la escuchó gemir suplicando más, a punto estuvo de terminar. Kagome era sin duda la mujer más excitante con la que nunca había estado. Sin duda alguna, era única y era suya a partir de ese instante.

Mientras atendía sus pechos, sus manos descendieron sobre su fría piel por la lluvia, calentando y encendiendo todo su cuerpo. Al llegar a su vientre plano, gimió de puro placer, al descubrir que ese lugar sí que estaba caliente. ¿Estaría caliente más abajo? No esperó para comprobarlo. Sus manos continuaron descendiendo y se introdujeron dentro de sus bragas de encaje, donde encontró ese punto suave y húmedo que ardía por él.

― Se- Señor… ahhhh… por… por favor…

No, señor no. Tenía que decir su nombre, necesitaba oírle gritar su nombre.

― Di mi nombre, Kagome ― la besó antes de que pudiera decir nada ― Te necesito…

― Inuyasha…

Oírle decir su nombre, con esa voz y esa mirada de puro placer femenino, lo enardeció. Le arrancó las bragas y descendió a lo largo de todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al mismo centro de su calor. Le dio un primer lameton para probarla, sabiendo de antemano que le gustaría, pero sin esperar que le gustara tanto. Kagome era deliciosa. Mordisqueó delicadamente con sus dientes para juguetear con ella, para excitarla. Succionó la sensible y dolorida carne. Y, por último, lamió ese punto tan sensible que la llevó a un rápido e inminente orgasmo mientras gritaba su nombre y arañaba su espalda. Al día siguiente, tendría toda la espalda marcada, pero serían unas bonitas cicatrices de guerra que luciría con orgullo.

Pensó que ella tal vez se encontraría más calmada después de ese orgasmo. Se equivocó por completo; estaba todavía más ansiosa. Casi le arrancó los botones de la bragueta y él no pudo menos que observar divertido el espectáculo. No todos los días una mujer se mostraba tan interesada en su entrepierna. La ayudó cuando la vio pelearse con el cinturón y se bajó lo suficiente el pantalón y la ropa interior como para liberar su erección. Estaba a punto de reventar. Reventaría si no la penetraba pronto.

Quiso ser muy suave, ir despacio y lentamente, pero cuando ella le clavó las uñas de nuevo y lo apremió para ir más de prisa, terminó penetrándola de un solo y poderoso embate. Los dos gritaron de puro placer en ese momento y, por un instante, temió que los oyeran en la casa. Kagome estaba hecha toda una gemidora. El problema era que estaba descubriendo esa misma faceta gemidora oculta hasta entonces en él mismo. Ella movió las caderas impacientemente y él le respondió con una embestida y otra y otra.

Se movió dentro de ella de todas las formas y a todos los ritmos posibles. Suavemente, fuertemente, con rudeza, de forma circular, vibrante, hondo y más superficial. Probaron todos los movimientos posibles en esa postura y, cuando se acercaba el clímax para ambos, fue cuando se permitió perder por completo el control. Apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y la embistió casi con violencia mientras acariciaba donde sabía que ella lo necesitaba. En menos de un minuto, los dos cayeron vencidos ante una oleada de puro placer que los dejó completamente inmovilizados.

Se recostó sobre ella, apoyando el brazo para evitar cargar todo su peso sobre su pequeño cuerpo. Ella se veía preciosa, como una gatita satisfecha, tenía que decírselo.

― Te ves hermosa, muy hermosa.

Kagome se sonrojó más ante su comentario si era posible y lo contempló con cierta timidez. Era increíble que después de lo que acababan de compartir pudiera conservar todo ese pudor. Le había demostrado lo atrevida que podía ser.

― Señor…

― Inuyasha.- le corrigió ― A partir de ahora, soy Inuyasha para ti.

Continuará…


	7. Amor

**Capítulo 7: Amor**

Estaba teniendo el más maravilloso de los sueños. Se encontraba tumbada, completamente desnuda sobre un lecho de flores y se sentía flotar aunque no lo estuviera haciendo. Todo su cuerpo estaba inundado por una extraña y a la vez maravillosa calidez que la relajaba y excitaba al mismo tiempo. Nunca había hecho algo como eso al quedarse desnuda en un sitio como aquel, pero sabía que era un sueño porque sólo en un sueño podría sentirse de esa forma.

Cuando al fin logró abrir los ojos, se percató de que estaba equivocada. El sueño era maravilloso, y todas esas sensaciones eran reales y mucho más intensas. Estaba tumbada de lado sobre la cama más grande y más cómoda de toda la mansión Taisho. Había dormido entre las mismas sábanas de seda que ella planchaba con tanto cariño. Estaba en la cama de Inuyasha. Unas manos grandes y ásperas acariciaban con delicadeza y en claro signo de invitación toda su piel desnuda. Unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban, abrazándola contra un pecho aún más fuerte. Su cuerpo pegado al suyo, apretándola, amándola. Sus labios besando suavemente la curvatura de su cuello. ¿Acaso había una mejor forma de despertarse?

Hizo un pequeño movimiento para estirarse y mostrarle que ya estaba despierta, y él no tardó ni dos segundos en girarla y ponerla de espaldas sobre la cama. ¡Qué atractivo era! Siempre lo supo, pero, en ese momento, se veía más atractivo que nunca. Jamás había visto su cabello tan despeinado. Ahora bien, le quedaba estupendamente. Le daba un aire salvaje y muy sexi que podría hacer que más de una mujer se desmayara. Y lo mejor de todo era su mirada. Una mirada que sólo era para ella; exclusivamente para Kagome Higurashi. Había soñado durante esos dos últimos años que el señor… Bueno, que Inuyasha la contemplaba de esa forma.

― Buenos días.

― Buenos días, preciosa. ― no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel apelativo que él parecía haberle adjudicado la pasada noche ― ¿Qué tal has dormido?

― Poco.

Ambos sonrieron por su respuesta e Inuyasha le respondió con un beso en los labios.

― Pues prepárate, porque vas a dormir muy poco a partir de ahora…

― ¿Y eso? ― preguntó de forma coqueta.

― Porque pienso recuperar cada segundo perdido de estos dos últimos años… ― murmuró mientras mordisqueaba sus labios ― Voy a hacerte el amor a todas horas del día.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse ante esa afirmación aunque su risa en seguida se convirtió en un hondo gemido cuando Inuyasha la besó. Se olvidó de todo lo que los rodeaba, de todo lo que los unía y lo que los separaba en ese instante y sólo pudo pensar en continuar besándolo y no parar. Jadeó en protesta cuando él separó sus labios de los suyos. Sin embargo, al sentir sus labios en esa zona tan sensible en su cuello, no pudo menos que agradecerlo. Bajo las sábanas, él le separó las piernas con una de las suyas y se hizo camino hasta que la punta de su miembro rozó su intimidad.

Acarició su cabello fascinada por las cosas que le hacía y su mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana al arquear su espalda por el placer que sentía. Hacía sol, demasiado sol para ser de mañana. ¿Qué hora era? Tenía que trabajar e Inuyasha también. Deslizó su mano en una suave caricia desde su cabello hasta su barbilla y la levantó. Él lo interpretó como que quería que la besara y le dio un largo y hondo beso que casi le hizo perder el control por completo. Eso era algo que no podía permitirse. Cuando se separó, volvió a detenerlo con sus manos, y le hizo mirarla.

― Inuyasha, ¿qué hora es?

Él frunció el ceño, decepcionado por la pregunta y se encogió de hombros.

― Tarde…

Lo notó en su voz, algo le ocultaba.

― ¿Cómo de tarde?- insistió.

― ¿Y qué más da? ― le dio otro beso ― Estamos genial en la cama disfrutando el uno del otro, ¿por qué estropearlo? Pediremos algo para comer y nos quedaremos aquí.

― Inuyasha… ― intentó razonar con él.

― ¿Acaso no quieres quedarte conmigo?

― Sabes que sí quiero. ― le cayó otro beso como recompensa ― Pero no creo que a mi jefe le haga gracia que me quede en la cama en un día de trabajo.

― A tu jefe le encanta que te quedes en la cama.

Suspiró al escucharlo y decidió cambiar de táctica. Inuyasha se estaba poniendo tan difícil como un niño pequeño y por más que ella deseara quedarse allí con él, eran personas adultas y ambos tenían responsabilidades.

― ¿Qué pensarán mis compañeros si no bajo a trabajar?- sugirió.

― Les diré que estabas enferma.

― ¿Y tú?- alzó una ceja.

― Yo también estaba enfermo.

― ¿Y hemos aprovechado para compartir cama?- bromeó.

― Así nos curaremos el uno al otro… ― musitó contra sus labios, comenzando a mordisquearlos de nuevo.

La verdad era que le preocupaba muchísimo que sus compañeros de trabajo supieran que estaba en el dormitorio del señor. Si sabían que ella había dormido ahí, sabrían lo que había sucedido entre ellos y seguro que las malas lenguas (véase Feire), la despellejarían viva en cuanto la vieran. No podía quedarse y tenía que convencer a Inuyasha de ello para que no se enfadara.

― ¿Qué hora es? ― volvió a preguntarle.

Él dejó de llamar su atención otra vez y suspiró hondo antes de contestar.

― Justo antes de que despertaras eran las dos del mediodía.

― ¿Las dos? ― exclamó ― ¡Dios mío! ¡Todo el mundo va a saberlo!

― ¿Y qué? ― la detuvo cuando intentó levantarse ― A mí no me importa que todos sepan que tú y yo…

― No lo entiendes. Para ti es muy fácil, pero ellos pensarán que yo soy una trepa o algo así. Encima no bajo a trabajar…― musitó preocupada.

― Nadie pensará eso de ti. ― acarició su cabello ― Bueno igual Feire sí. ― se corrigió ― Pero todos te conocen y saben cómo eres. Nadie podría pensar algo así de ti.

¡Qué dulce era Inuyasha! De verdad que le daban ganas de quedarse allí, de verdad que lo deseaba. No obstante, ya detuvo su vida una vez por un hombre y no resultó. Esta vez, era mucho más importante para ella porque se trataba del amor de su vida, de Inuyasha. Quería hacer las cosas bien con él y, para ello, debía cambiar algunas cosas, poner algunos límites y aprender a disfrutarlo. Esta vez, no dejaría sus estudios aunque bien sabía que lejos de eso, Inuyasha la ayudaba y la apoyaba en ese asunto. Tampoco dejaría su trabajo honrado aunque fuera trabajar para él y no dejaría de hacerlo adecuadamente porque eso sólo le crearía enemistades con sus compañeros. Por otra parte, aprovecharía cada minuto libre de su vida para pasarlo con Inuyasha. Harían que funcionara, entre los dos lo conseguirían. Sin embargo, por esa vez y sólo por esa vez, haría trampas.

― A las cuatro, ¿no tenías una reunión con tu comité de empresa?- le redordó.

Él se quedó en blanco durante un largo minuto, pensando en lo que acababa de decirle, y, de repente, se apartó, sacó los pies de la cama, y se sentó.

― ¡Mierda! ― exclamó ― Lo había olvidado por completo.

Kagome se incorporó y usó la sábana para cubrir su pecho. Inuyasha la había visto muy bien durante esa noche y, aún así, se sentía un poco violenta al estar desnuda en su presencia.

― No pasa nada. Nos vestiremos, bajaremos a comer algo y cada uno hará su trabajo.

― Puedo llamar y cambiarla…

― No. ― dejó caer la sábana y se abrazó a su espalda ― No quiero que dejes tu trabajo de lado por mí. Aún tienes una batalla muy importante que ganar. ¡No permitas que te quiten tu empresa!

Inuyasha agarró una de sus manos y la apretó al escucharla. Nunca lo había visto tan indefenso y vulnerable. Perder la empresa lo dejaría destrozado, era el trabajo de toda una vida, el trabajo de toda su familia.

― Por la noche, cuando terminemos de trabajar, prepararé un relajante baño en tu maravillosa bañera… ― murmuró en su oído ― Y nos bañaremos los dos juntos. ¿Qué te parece?

― Me encanta esa idea.

Kagome le sonrió y se levantó de la cama para vestirse mientras que él se dirigía hacia la ducha. Acababa de encontrar su ropa interior cuando escuchó el sonido de la ducha y una nueva idea se le ocurrió. Sigilosamente, se acercó hacia el cuarto de baño y, desde la puerta, observó a la espera de que Inuyasha le diera la espalda. En cuanto lo hizo, abrió con cuidado la mampara de la ducha y entró. Él no se percató de su presencia hasta que ella lo abrazó desde atrás, y dejó de enjabonarse para hacer cosas mucho más interesantes con sus manos. En menos de un minuto, ni el ruido que producía la ducha pudo camuflar sus gemidos y sus risas.

* * *

Odiaba tener que reunirse con su comité de empresa. No sabía decir qué odiaba más de las dos cosas: tener que reunirse con ellos o tener que reunirse con ellos cuando podría estar en la cama con Kagome, haciendo cosas mucho más interesantes. Kagome. No podía quitársela de la cabeza ni por un solo instante. El día anterior en los establos hicieron el amor sobre la paja un par de veces, acabaron ambos hecho un asco. Cuando amainó, consiguieron volver a la mansión y se movieron a escondidas para llegar hasta su dormitorio, donde se ducharon juntos. Después, pasaron una larga y memorable noche conociéndose el uno al otro de la forma más física. Tener que salir de la cama dos horas antes le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad. Lo único que deseaba era quedarse en la cama con ella por el resto de su vida.

Debía admitir que se asustó cuando Kagome empezó a proponerle que cada uno volviera a su trabajo. No pensaba que para ella hubiera sido un simple polvo, ni nada por el estilo, por supuesto. Aunque, por un momento, pensó que tal vez ella no quisiera estar con él, que tal vez hubiera cambiado de opinión. No lo hizo y pudo volver a respirar. En realidad, no fue el hecho de que le recordara esa reunión lo que lo hizo reaccionar. Reaccionó y se levantó porque vio más allá de sus ojos. Por un momento, supo lo que ella pensaba como si estuvieran conectados. Vio a una Kagome adolescente sola y asustada que había perdido todo por un niñato asqueroso que nunca la quiso. Kagome necesitaba la seguridad de saber que él nunca la alejaría de sus responsabilidades e iba a dársela.

Debía admitir que sí que fue toda una sorpresa el que ella se metiera en la ducha con él para un último asalto antes de volver a la realidad. Sin embargo, recibió esa sorpresa con los brazos abiertos. Sabía que Kagome había entrado al cuarto de baño desde el principio, pero se hizo el tonto para averiguar si ella se atrevería a hacerlo. Desde luego, se atrevió a eso y a muchas cosas más. Ahora bien, era algo que prefería no recordar si quería poder volver a levantarse de su asiento sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Uno de los miembros de su comité de empresa estaba lanzando un aburrido discurso sobre las razones por las que pensaba que debía renunciar al cargo. Él no le prestaba ninguna atención y tampoco le hacía falta. En primer lugar, porque eran las mismas estúpidas razones que llevaban esgrimiendo contra él en el último mes. En segundo lugar, porque ninguna de ellas era cierta. La única y verdadera razón por la que querían expulsarle era que deseaban colocar en el puesto a alguien que se dejara manipular por ellos. Un crío recién salido de la universidad que les había caído en gracia, para ser exactos.

En ese día, Bankotsu estaba más calladito de la normal y no le extrañaba. Después de su amenaza en la última ocasión en que se vieron, cuando tuvo la poca decencia de ofrecer su renuncia a cambio del favor sexual de Kagome, no se había atrevido a volver a hacer nada en su contra. No era para menos. Al principio, le daba pena por ser la marioneta de esos desgraciados. Aquel día, todo cambió. Si sólo no hubiera osado tocar a Kagome, desearla y tratarla como si fuera un objeto.

Un mes atrás, se planteó seriamente dimitir y acabar con esa pelea. Cuando le comunicaron que lo querían fuera, sólo pensaba en dejarlo todo y retirarse a su oscura habitación por el resto de sus días. Kagome fue su luz, la luz que lo inspiró y lo apoyó cuando más lo necesitaba. Gracias a ella, él decidió luchar por su vida, su sueño y continuaría haciéndolo. No iba a permitir que nadie le arrebatara aquella empresa que su familia había mantenido con sudor y sangre.

― _No puede ponérselo tan fácil. Usted se esfuerza mucho día a día, le gusta su trabajo. ― aseguró ― Yo diría que adora su trabajo. Es un hombre fuerte, sabio y decidido. Un hombre triunfador y con muy buen corazón. No permita que ellos le arrebaten todo aquello por lo que ha luchado._

― _Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer para evitarlo?_

― _Por el momento, vístase, péinese el pelo y vuelva a esa reunión. ― le contestó ― Mantenga la calma y la buena educación, y demuéstreles que van a tener que pelear duro si quieren apartarlo.- le aconsejó- Ese niño no lo hará mejor que usted._

No, Kagome tenía razón aquel día. Ese niño no lo haría mejor que él y lo iba a demostrar.

― ¿Han terminado señores?

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia los ventanales de su despacho para observar su jardín. Todo estaba en calma y armonía ahí fuera, y era hora de restablecer esa misma calma y armonía en su trabajo.

― Mi secretaria de dirección ha realizado una encuesta de satisfacción en todas mis empresas y otra encuesta para saber si me prefieren a mí o a Shichinintai de presidente. ― abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó una carpeta morada ― Las encuestas se han realizado ante notario, son perfectamente legales.

Dejó caer la carpeta sobre el escritorio y continuó.

― Mi asesor financiero ha preparado un balance sobre el nivel de productividad de la empresa desde que yo soy el presidente.

Dejó caer otra carpeta más sobre el escritorio.

― Además, tengo bajo mi mando a los diez mejores abogados del mundo. ¿En serio quieren continuar con esta tontería? Podrían acabar muy mal parados.

Ninguno de ellos hizo el menor amago de mirar alguna de las dos carpetas, ninguno se movió del sitio o se mostró afectado por su amenaza silenciosa. ¿En qué estarían pensando en ese momento?

― Estoy seguro de que no llegará a eso. ― comentó uno de ellos ― Seguro que no le interesa que algunas cosas salgan a la luz.

― No tengo nada que ocultar.

― ¿Y ese grupo de fanáticos que lo llama "demonio"?

Ese grupo de fanáticos que lo llamaba "demonio" era como un pequeño rebaño de corderitos en comparación con ellos. ¿Qué pretendían conseguir con eso? Todo el mundo sabía lo que ocurría con ellos, aparecía en los periódicos cada vez que tenía que venir un cuerpo antidisturbios. No comprendía a qué venía sacar ese tema ahora.

― No comprendo lo que quiere decir.

― Yo creo que sí. Sería interesante llevarlos a algún programa de televisión a que contaran lo que saben de usted, publicar algún artículo poco favorable o alguna entrevista por la radio. Aunque claro, podría evitarse todo esto si usted dimite.

Mala publicidad. Sin duda alguna, podría perjudicarle mucho, pero no tanto como ellos pensaban. Por más que indagaran, nunca podrían sacar todos los trapos sucios de la familia Taisho. Eran demasiados y algunos de ellos demasiado encubiertos y demasiado crudos para ser contados. Esos fanáticos quedarían exactamente como eso si hablaban. Eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Le preocupaba que Kagome o cualquier otro empleado suyo, tanto en sus terrenos como en sus empresas, saliera perjudicado por esa tontería. Habían acertado con el arma. No obstante, se habían equivocado con los daños. A él no le importaba lo que pudiera ocurrirle, le importaba la gente que lo rodeaba.

― Veo que no vamos a llegar a ningún acuerdo.

Kagome escogió ese momento para llamar a la puerta. Tal y como habían acordado, se pasaba a las cinco para llevar el té, el café y las pastas. Quizás, aquél fuera el mejor momento para interrumpirles, ya que el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso.

― Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y no pudo menos que sentirse feliz de verla. Era lo mejor de ese maldito día, encontrarse con ella. Kagome volvía a vestir su uniforme de criada, otro diferente al del día anterior y llevaba el cabello recogido en dos trenzas. Le dirigió una sonrisa rápida que bastó para hacerle recuperar fuerzas y empezó a servir a sus "invitados", tal y como era costumbre. Shichinintai, en esta ocasión, no se atrevió ni a levantar la mirada cuando Kagome le sirvió. Sin embargo, Kagome hizo algo que lo sorprendió infinitamente.

― ¿Y su traje señor Shichinintai? ― le preguntó inocentemente ― ¿Pudo quitar la mancha?

Ponía voz de niña buena e inocente, pero él sabía a la perfección que por dentro estaba rabiosa. ¡Era increíble! Conocer de esa forma a una persona, poder estar absolutamente seguro de lo que está pensando. Nunca le había sucedido hasta ese día.

― Sí, ya está limpio de nuevo. Gracias por preguntar.

― Me alegro. ― le sonrió ― Espero que la próxima vez no se produzca otro accidente como ése. Sería una pena que otro de sus trajes volviera a mancharse por culpa de un pequeño traspiés.

A punto estuvo de aplaudirla. Kagome acababa de decirle a Shichinintai que le manchó a propósito por atreverse a tocarla y, al mismo tiempo, lo estaba amenazando para un próximo posible intento. Bankotsu Shichinintai la contempló asombrado y ella le dirigió en esa ocasión una clara sonrisa de superioridad. Le encantaba que ella se comportara así porque le demostraba que ella era consciente de que estaba a salvo a su lado.

Como de costumbre, Kagome se acercó a él en último lugar y le sirvió té, tal y como a él le gustaba por las tardes. Se sentó en su lugar sólo por el simple placer de poder acariciarla bajo su falda sin que nadie se percatara. Ella se sonrojó hasta las raíces del cabello y él le sonrió alegremente. Sólo por ver su reacción había merecido la pena el hacerlo. Aunque claro, el placer de poder acariciar sus sedosos muslos era un añadido al acto que lo complacía enormemente. Terminó de servirle y le dirigió una rápida mirada llena de promesas apasionadas antes de dejar la tetera sobre el carrito y marcharse del despacho.

Se quedó mirando sus caderas contonearse mientras se marchaba, pero el verdadero problema residía en que no fue el único en hacerlo. Shichinintai le lanzó una discreta mirada y la mayor parte de los miembros de su comité fueron mucho más descarados. Ojala no la hubieran mirado porque él iba a perder los papeles.

― ¿Han venido a discutir sobre este asunto o a deleitarse con mi personal?

Bankotsu Shichinintai se encogió en el asiento incómodo porque esa conversación le dejó en mal lugar en la última ocasión. El resto no lo hizo. Acababan de encontrar su punto débil y él los odió. ¡Bastardos con dinero! Se creían que su fortuna podía pagar por la dignidad de una persona.

― Sería una pena que una muchachita como ñésa se viera involucrada en un asunto tan feo como el de los fanáticos que suelen rodear su casa.

― ¿Eso es una amenaza? ― golpeó con los puños la mesa y derramó la taza de té ― Si a Kagome le ocurre algo, lo que sea, juro que removeré cielo y tierra para que el culpable lo pague. Tal vez puedan manchar mi imagen, pero todos los presentes saben hasta donde alcanza mi poder.

― ¿Kagome? ¿Se llama así esa encantadora criatura? ― sonrió uno de ellos ― ¿Acaso el diablo se ha enamorado de un angelito?

― Márchense de mi casa. Hemos terminado.

Se levantaron de sus asientos y parecían a punto de marcharse cuando uno de ellos se detuvo, y lo miró de una forma que no le gustó nada.

― No, Inuyasha. Sólo acabamos de comenzar.

Los dejó partir de su despacho haciendo apego a todo su autocontrol. Quería matarlos lenta y dolorosamente a todos ellos. Su instinto animal le gritaba que lo hiciera, que se vengara y que vengara el honor de su hembra. Su parte humana le suplicaba que no cayera en su mismo juego. Eso era lo que ellos querían. Querían que él perdiera el control y cometiera alguna tontería que le arrebatara su trabajo. ¿Hasta cuándo podría aguantar si estaba en juego la seguridad y el bienestar de Kagome?

* * *

Todavía temblaba de puro miedo. Uno de los hombres allí presentes, uno de los miembros del comité de empresa de Inuyasha, había formado parte de su pasado. Había formado parte de un pasado turbulento, de un momento de su vida que deseaba poder borrar. Houjo lo llevó a su pequeña habitación y le pidió que se acostara con él.

― _He venido con un tío que nos va a dar mucho dinero… ― la miró de arriba abajo― ¡Estás perfecta así!_

_Otro hombre. Odiaba no poder decirle que no y odiaba más aún que él la ofreciera tan fácilmente, que él no estuviera ni un poquito celoso de que otros hombres la tocaran. Alguna vez quiso planteárselo, pero él no le prestó atención o por lo menos no la atención que ella deseaba. Añoraba a su madre y a su hermano. ¿Cómo estarían ellos?_

― _¿Cuánto?- quiso saber._

― _Suficiente para todo el mes, nena._

― _¿Tanto?- se sorprendió._

― _Es un pez gordo. ― rió ― Le enseñé una foto tuya desnuda del móvil y se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas… tendrías que haberlo visto. Creo que podremos sacarle para más ocasiones si haces un buen trabajo._

Él estaba allí. Ella lo había reconocido pero, ¿él la habría reconocido a ella? Tenía miedo de contárselo a Inuyasha porque él pensaría exactamente lo que ella pensaba de sí misma por hacer aquello. Ojala nunca hubiera conocido a Houjo. Sin embargo, ya era tarde para cambiar su pasado y sólo podía intentar que su futuro fuera muy diferente. Eso sí, aún compartía con ese hombre otra cosa, algo que llevaba callando mucho tiempo. Algo terrible.

_Sangre. Todo estaba lleno de sangre. Ni con el colocón de cocaína que llevaba encima podría evitar reconocer ese líquido espeso, granate, que la manchaba a ella y manchaba la calle. Un hombre, ese hombre rico que Houjo le había llevado estaba de pies con sus manos manchadas de sangre. En el suelo, se encontraba una prostituta con la que quería obligarla a hacer un trío por su asqueroso dinero manchado de corrupción. La prostituta aceptó sin saber dónde se metía. De repente, el hombre empezó a golpearla. Cuando ella se opuso a la pelea, se volvió más violenta. Ella, drogada y ebria como estaba, se apartó del lugar de la pelea y se dejó caer en el suelo, encogida en una esquina. Observó con horror hasta el último segundo de la pelea, que más bien era una paliza. Cuando la prostituta empapada en sangre dejó de moverse, sollozó atemorizada._

― _Vamos, Kagome.- le ordenó sin un ápice de culpabilidad._

― _N-No… ― musitó ― Asesino…_

_Él se acercó a ella con la navaja aún en mano. Kagome cerró los ojos, esperando a que llegara el momento de su final. No la mató, ni la marcó de ninguna forma. Dejó caer la navaja y la sujetó con fuerza._

― _Te dejaré con vida porque me lo he pasado muy bien contigo, pero… ― acercó sus labios a su oído ― si le cuentas esto a alguien, lamentarás haber nacido._

Lo siguiente que recordaba a ese momento era estar en el baño de su diminuta habitación vomitando. Normalmente, no recordaba lo que le sucedía cuando estaba drogada, pero ese recuerdo no lograba quitárselo de la cabeza. Debió denunciarlo en su día, incluso tenía pruebas, pues dejó caer la navaja en el suelo. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Tal vez porque estaba muy asustada, y tenía miedo a todo lo que la rodeaba. Podría contarle a Inuyasha todo aquello. ¿De qué serviría? Seguro que él ya no la querría si se lo contaba.

― ¿Otra vez en las musarañas?

Feire siempre se las apañaba para sacarla de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión se lo agradecería. Aquel suceso era algo que simplemente deseaba olvidar.

― ¿Estás contenta?- añadió.

― ¿Por qué?

― Has conseguido lo que querías. Ya tienes al señor corriendo detrás de ti. ― dijo cruelmente.

― Te equivocas…

― No, no me equivoco ni un poquito.

Sabía que pensarían eso de ella por haberse quedado hasta tan tarde en la cama con Inuyasha. Si se hubieran levantado a una hora decente, nadie se habría enterado de que se acostaron juntos, y podrían llevar su relación en secreto. Aunque claro, Inuyasha no parecía estar muy preocupado por ese asunto. A él le daba exactamente igual lo que pensaran los demás. Es fácil decir eso cuando eres el jefe.

― ¿Le has pedido ya tu primer collar de diamantes?

― ¡No! ― exclamó enfadada ― ¡Ni pienso hacerlo!

― Tal vez no lo hagas, pero él te lo traerá y tú gritarás encantada.

― No sabes de lo que hablas. ― continuó doblando las camisetas ― Deberías meterte en tus asuntos.

Feire suspiró y dejó de darle vueltas al arroz con leche que estaba preparando para volverse hacia ella.

― A lo mejor te estoy haciendo un favor al meterme.- dijo para su sorpresa.

― ¿Qué favor?- le preguntó recelosa.

― Mira, tú no eres para el señor. No te enfades. ― añadió al percatarse de su gesto de ofensa ― Ni tú, ni ninguno de nosotros. Sólo somos criados, gente pobre y sin clase. No nos podemos comparar ninguno de nosotros con ellos, no encajamos en su mundo.

― Encajaré… ― musitó.

― Aunque lo consiguieras, siempre serás la trepa para el resto del mundo. La chica pobretona que se acostó con su jefe y consiguió el premio gordo. Siempre serás una buscona de cara al exterior.

Eso ya lo sabía. Nadie podría creerse jamás que alguien como ella estaba con Inuyasha porque lo amara. ¿Y él? ¿Qué pensaba él al respecto?

― Eso es asunto nuestro, Feire.

― Bueno, yo te lo advertí.

Sí lo hizo y era algo que todavía le sorprendía. Siempre había creído que Feire la odiaba, pero empezaba a plantearse que tal vez no fuera a ella a quien odiaba. ¿Qué ocultaba?

* * *

Pasó toda la tarde terminando de organizar algunos documentos de la empresa y hablando por teléfono con sus abogados para encontrar la forma de defenderse de cualquier ataque enemigo. Si intentaban hacer cualquier clase de publicidad engañosa contra él, ahora que estaban sobre advertidos, podrían evitarlo. Siempre que tenía una reunión activaba las cámaras de seguridad y lo habían grabado todo. Ellos sabían que estaba grabando porque ya les informó de que siempre lo hacía y habían firmado unos papeles en los que dejaban constar en acta que eran conscientes de ello. Por su bien, esperaba que no intentaran nada ni contra él, ni contra Kagome.

Hablando de Kagome, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla. Viendo que ya eran las nueve de la noche, se decidió a salir de su despacho y se fue a buscar a Kagome a la cocina. No llegó a la cocina porque a mitad de camino se encontró con Kaede.

― Vaya, llevas todo el día desaparecido. ¿Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo?

― Estaba trabajando, Kaede.

― ¿También por la mañana?

No había forma de engañar a Kaede, pero tampoco pensaba decírselo abiertamente. Era su nana, no podía hablar de esas cosas con ella.

― Buscas a Kagome, ¿no? ― le sonrió ― Por fin te portas como un hombre y haces lo que tenías que hacer desde el principio.

Se sonrojó, inevitablemente. Podía murmurarle cualquier guarrada a Kagome al oído, podía pensar en mil formas de hacer el amor con ella mientras estaba en mitad de una reunión, podía mirarla durante horas contonear las caderas mientras imaginaba las maravillas que podía hacer con ellas, pero no podía hablar de esos temas con Kaede. Era demasiado para él.

― Kaede, por favor…

― Esta juventud… ― suspiró ― En mis tiempos, los hombres eran más abiertos. ― pasó junto a él ― Kagome la pobre se ha resfriado, se sentía tan mal…

― ¿Kagome está enferma?

No esperó ni un segundo más, echó a correr por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio, como si le estuviera persiguiendo el mismísimo diablo para intentar atraparlo. ¿Cómo estaría Kagome? Seguro que el día anterior se enfrió, estaba empapada. Ni siquiera había tenido la menor delicadeza con ella, no la había cuidado. Tendría que haberla secado, haberle dado algo caliente de comer, algún medicamento por si acaso. Como novio estaba empezando de forma desastrosa. De hecho, ¿eran novios? Era algo que aún no tenía muy claro y que pensaba aclarar cuanto antes.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio sin llamar y se encontró la más maravillosa de las visiones. Siempre soñó con ver a una mujer a la que amaba de esa forma. Estaba sentada frente a su tocador, con tan solo un fino camisón blanco cubriendo su cuerpo mientras se cepillaba su preciosa melena azabache. La visión lo dejó paralizado en el umbral de la puerta hasta que ella se percató de su presencia y se giró para mirarlo con curiosidad.

― ¡Kagome! ― cerró la puerta y corrió hacia ella ― ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

― Y-Yo… bien… ― balbuceó ― ¿Qué ocurre?

― Kaede me ha dicho que estabas enferma… ― de repente lo vio todo muy claro ― Vieja tramposa… ― murmuró.

― ¡Inuyasha! ― le regañó ― No debes hablar así de Kaede.

― Me ha mentido para sonsacármelo…

Se irguió enfadado con la anciana y empezó a dar vueltas por el dormitorio como un animal enjaulado. Se detuvo cuando vislumbró un paño bordado sobre una de las cómodas. ¿Lo habría bordado Kagome? De repente, le pareció muy interesante su dormitorio. Era una habitación de una naturaleza tan femenina. Había muchos paños bordados a mano por ella, velas aromatizadas que también parecían hechas a mano y muy bien hechas, dibujos o más bien bocetos que lo hicieron detenerse en seco. Había uno de él. Parecía tan bueno y puro en él que se sintió horrorizado. Él no era así, él era un monstruo. ¿Cómo podía Kagome verlo de esa forma?

― Yo… me gusta pintar… ― le explicó a su espalda ― Y tú… tú me gustabas mucho…

Había más dibujos de él, muchos más. Vio un bloc y no dudó en abrirlo para encontrarse con más dibujos. Kagome en verdad lo amaba.

― Kagome, ¿qué sientes por mí?- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

― Te amo, Inuyasha.

No dudó en decírselo, no hubo ningún titubeo en su voz, ni un ápice de la menor duda. Ella le quería de verdad. Dejó el bloc de dibujo sobre la mesa otra vez y se volvió para contemplarla. Abrió los brazos y los extendió para que ella acudiera a ellos. Kagome se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un auténtico abrazo de oso al que él correspondió de igual forma.

― Te amo, Kagome.

Continuará…


	8. Días de felicidad

**Capítulo 8: Días de felicidad**

― Ya lo saben todos en la casa.

― A Inuyasha no le importa que lo sepan y a mí tampoco.

― Sabes que murmurarán, ¿no?

― Siempre lo he sabido.

― Y yo siempre supe que estabais hechos el uno para el otro.

Kagome se sonrojó al escuchar esa afirmación por parte de Kaede, la persona que más respetaba en ese mundo, y continuó quitándole el polvo a las complicadas molduras de las columnas salomónicas que tanto adoraba Kagura. ¡Cómo odiaba tener que limpiarlas! Tenía que subirse a una escalera enorme para poder llegar hasta arriba e ir descendiendo según iba limpiando. Además, debía rodearla porque eran demasiado anchas y esas malditas molduras eran tan complicadas. Kaede la esperaba abajo, limpiando la zona inferior de la columna como podía y hablando con ella.

Acababan de empezar a limpiar la columna puesto que estaba en lo más alto. Casi suspiró de alivio cuando por fin pudo bajar un par de peldaños. No se atrevía a mirar hacia abajo porque sabía que se marearía si era consciente de la altura a la que estaba. No quería abrirse la cabeza ahora que por fin todo era perfecto en su vida. Tenía trabajo, un lugar en el que vivir, estaba estudiando para sacarse el graduado, su hermano era feliz en la ciudad y un buen alumno, y por fin había logrado conquistar al amor de su vida. Aunque tal vez, fuera él quien la había conquistado a ella.

Estaba limpiando a fondo unas molduras cuando la voz del amor de su vida estuvo a punto de tirarla al suelo.

― ¡Kagome! ― le gritó ― ¡Baja de ahí inmediatamente!

Un mes atrás, su mayor preocupación en ese momento hubiera sido que Inuyasha le viera la ropa interior. En ese momento, su mayor preocupación era que se subiera él mismo a la escalera para bajarla a ella de ahí. Era tan increíblemente sobreprotector y tan dulce.

― Inuyasha, estoy trabajando.

― ¡De eso nada!- gritó de nuevo ― ¡Ya puedes bajar tu bonito culo de esa escalera!

― Inuyasha no seas irrespetuoso. ― le advirtió Kaede.

― ¿Irrespetuoso? ¿Cómo dejas que se suba ahí? ¡Podría matarse si se cae!

Ella lanzó un hondo suspiro desde arriba y continuó con su tarea sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que ellos decían.

― Kagome siempre ha realizado este trabajo sin problemas.

― Eso es porque yo nunca antes la había visto ahí arriba. Si lo hubiera sabido, no lo hubiera permitido.

― Si tanto te molesta, coge el trapo y sube tú a limpiar. ― le retó.

¿Cómo iba a subir a limpiar el señor? Él era el dueño de la casa, su jefe y contrataba criados para que hicieran ese trabajo. Él no iba a subir a realizar esa tarea que no le correspondía.

― Está bien. ― afirmó él consiguiendo que ella se balanceara por la impresión ― Si es lo que hay que hacer para que Kagome se baje de esa maldita escalera, trato hecho.

¿Inuyasha se había vuelto loco? No, no podía permitir que él hiciera su trabajo. Le daba igual que la gente fuera hablando de ellos, pero no permitiría que nadie le dijera que por ser la novia del señor, ella dejaba de cumplir con su trabajo. Ella siempre se había encargado de limpiar esas columnas y no iba a dejar de hacerlo por tener ciertos "privilegios" de los que el resto del personal no gozaba. Inuyasha lo llevaba claro si pensaba que iba a permitir que él hiciera su trabajo.

Terminó de limpiar ese moldeado y se bajó enfadada al siguiente escalón cuando su pie resbaló. Intentó agarrarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Empezó a caer de espaldas hacia abajo, cumpliendo de esa manera sus peores pensamientos cada vez que tenía que limpiar esa columna. Sin embargo, nunca llegó a golpearse. Unos brazos la rodearon y evitaron que ella cayera contra el suelo. Unos brazos que ella bien conocía.

A decir verdad, temía abrir los ojos. Inuyasha estaría furioso con ella por haberse caído y haber probado de esa forma que estaba en lo cierto. Al mismo tiempo, estaría insoportablemente arrogante por haber tenido razón. Aunque fue su culpa. Si él no hubiera aparecido allí, desconcentrándola de su trabajo, nada de eso hubiera sucedido. Ahora bien, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con que no había acertado. Él estaba preocupado, no enfadado ni arrogante.

― ¿Inuyasha?

― ¿Estás bien? ― la apretó contra él ― ¿Te has hecho daño?

― No… ― musitó aún consternada.

― ¿Estás segura, cielo? ― era el turno de Kaede de estar preocupada ― Podrías haberte hecho mucho daño si Inuyasha no te hubiera cogido.

― Sí, estoy bien.

Intentó poner sus pies sobre el suelo, pero Inuyasha parecía negarse a soltarla. Tuvo que decirle algunas palabras tranquilizadoras al oído para que al fin cediera y le permitiera ponerse en pie. Aún así, no la soltó. Rodeó su cintura protectoramente con uno de sus brazos, como si temiera que ella fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento. La verdad era que ella misma dudaba de eso. El susto todavía le duraba en el cuerpo. Miró la escalera y tembló de miedo. Tenía que volver a subirse para terminar con su trabajo.

― ¡Ni lo pienses Kagome! ― la regañó Inuyasha― ¡No vas a volver a subirte a esa escalera!

A veces, tenía la sensación de que Inuyasha podía leerle el pensamiento. Aunque a veces, también era ella la que le leía el pensamiento a él.

― Muchacha, ya has tenido suficiente acción por un día.- afirmó Kaede.

― Mi trabajo…

― Tu trabajo acaba de cambiar.

― ¡Inuyasha! ― se quejó.

― No acepto quejas. Te recuerdo que yo soy el jefe.

Kagome se encogió de hombros al escucharlo y bajó la mirada. Él debió notar que estaba triste puesto que tomó su barbilla con una de sus manos y la levantó para que lo mirara a los ojos. No podía enfadarse con él, no cuando veía esa mirada tan tierna dedicada a ella. Él le sonrió y ella le respondió con otra suave sonrisa mientras se iban acercando el uno al otro para darse un beso. Les dio igual que Kaede les viera o que cualquier otro que pasara por allí los divisara. Iban a besarse de todas formas.

Sus labios acababan de unirse en un tierno beso cuando sonaron unas palmadas a muy poca distancia. Se separaron y se encontraron directamente con la sonrisa sarcástica de Kagura mientras les aplaudía como si fueran animales de circo. ¿Qué planeaba esa mujer?

― Vaya, me voy unos días de vacaciones y mira lo que me pierdo… ― frunció sus labios pintados de rojo ― Menuda parejita más variopinta.

A pesar de saber que esa mujer sólo estaba celosa y sus hirientes palabras sólo tenían como propósito que ella se sintiera mal, no pudo evitar fijarse una vez más en su vestuario y en su forma de moverse. Sus botas de piel negras hasta las rodillas le fascinaban. Ese día llevaba un aspecto más juvenil con unos leggins negros y una camisa blanca con rayas azules ajustada a su cuerpo con un cinturón elástico en la cintura. No era su estilo habitual, pero se veía estupenda.

Ella era tan elegante, justo como la mujer de la fotografía que guardaba Inuyasha. Justo como Kikio Tama. Esa mujer por la que todavía no se había atrevido a preguntar. ¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo? No podía decirle a Inuyasha que había estado fisgando en sus cosas mientras limpiaba su habitación. Ojala algún día pudiera atreverse a preguntarle por ella, por su pasado.

― ¡Qué gran cuadro! ― rió ― Me recuerda a… la verdad es que no me recuerda a nada. Los pintores del renacimiento y el barroco tenían mejor gusto y no se dedicaban a pintar a criadas liándose con sus señores y a una vieja voyeur observándolos.

Los músculos de Inuyasha se tensaron a su alrededor y pudo sentir su furia. Kagura se había pasado de la ralla en esa ocasión. Sorprendentemente, no fue Inuyasha quien intervino, sino que Kaede.

― ¿Nunca te han enseñado a respetar a tus mayores? ― no esperó a que contestara ― Es evidente que no. De todas formas, esperaba que por lo menos supieras qué cosas puedes decir y qué cosas no puedes decir delante de tu jefe.

La amenaza estaba latente en el ambiente. Kagura le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos a Kaede y se dirigió a paso firme hacia el despacho de Inuyasha.

* * *

¡Cómo lo agotaba esa mujer! La verdad era que agradecía la intervención de Kaede porque hubiera sido capaz de estrangularla por sus palabras. Había osado insultarlos a los tres y en su presencia, además. ¡Qué desfachatez! Sabía que la razón que la empujaba eran los celos; unos celos que estaban motivados por su ansia por el dinero. Contrató a Kagura porque era la mejor en su trabajo. No obstante, siempre supo que andaba tras su fortuna. Al principio, hacía oídos sordos a sus coqueteos, pero ya no podía. Se acabó lo que se daba. Quería empezar algo serio con Kagome y no iba a permitir que nadie pudiera hacerle pensar lo contrario.

Tenía que ir a su despacho a hablar con ella, cosa que no le apetecía nada en absoluto. Empujó a Kagome para que se relajara contra su pecho ya que ella también se había puesto muy tensa y besó su coronilla mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda sobre el uniforme. Kaede había sabido cerrarle la boca a Kagura, sin duda alguna, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

― No hagas caso de esa mujer… ― le murmuró ― No merece la pena que lo pienses tan siquiera.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se apretó contra él en busca de consuelo.

― Inuyasha, ― lo llamó Kaede ― deberías apretarle las tuercas a esa mujer.

― Es justo lo que pienso hacer en este momento.

Le costó una infinidad conseguir que Kagome lo soltara y, entonces, le regaló un suave beso en los labios antes de dirigirse hacia su despacho. A mitad de camino, se detuvo y se volvió de nuevo hacia las dos mujeres.

― Kagome, tienes prohibido subirte de nuevo a esa escalera. Ni se te ocurra hacerlo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y Kaede también para asegurarle que no pensaba permitirlo. Él también asintió con la cabeza en señal de aceptación y se dirigió hacia su despacho cuando llamaron a la puerta. No prestó demasiada atención y continuó con su camino, escuchando lo que decían.

― Traigo el correo. ― informó un muchacho ― Tienen que firmar aquí.

Una de ellas, no sabía cuál, firmó el recibo mientras la otra recogía el correo. Supo que fue Kagome cuando, de repente, la escuchó gritar de emoción.

― ¡Ya ha llegado!

Sintiendo curiosidad, se escondió detrás de la última columna antes de introducirse en el pasillo hacia su despacho y espió la escena. Kagome parecía sostener unos catálogos de ropa mientras que el muchacho que traía el correo la observaba fijamente. ¿Quién no iba a hacerlo? Una preciosa mujer saltando de emoción, con sus pechos balanceándose y su falda levantándose peligrosamente. Se puso celoso. Ahora bien, Kaede le despachó en seguida de la casa y pudo volver a respirar.

― Niña, eres demasiado impulsiva. ― la regañó ― ¿Acaso no eres consciente de que te miran?

― Lo siento. ― se disculpó.

Kagome trotó felizmente hacia la escalera, lo bastante cerca de él para que pudiera fisgar, y se sentó en uno de los escalones mientras rasgaba el plástico. Emocionada empezó a ojear todos los catálogos de moda.

― ¿Te vas a comprar algo?- le preguntó Kaede con curiosidad.

― No, pero me gusta mirar. ― pasó a otra hoja ― ¡Qué bonito! ¿Crees que podré encontrar algo parecido en algún almacén?

― Seguro que sí. Mientras no te importe que no sea de alguno de esos carísimos diseñadores.

― No, eso es lo de menos… ― musitó ― No me compro nada de ropa desde hace años…

Ropa, Kagome necesitaba ropa nueva. ¡Perfecto! Más tarde, tomaría prestados esos catálogos de moda y encargaría un montón de esa ropa. Se la traerían en el mismo día si era él quien la pedía. Seguro que a Kagome le encantaría tener toda esa ropa nueva, parecía fascinada. Además, ella no se la había pedido, ni siquiera sabía que él estaba cerca. No se aprovechaba de él y nunca se le ocurriría pensar que lo hacía.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro por su maravilloso plan se dirigió hacia su despacho, pero cuando entró, y una nube de mal oliente perfume lo inundó, se acabó su buen humor. Odiaba que las mujeres se echaran tanto perfume encima, era asqueroso. Ignorando por completo a Kagura, se dirigió hacia su escritorio y se sentó en su silla, intentando mantener la calma. La mujer se había tumbado en el sofá de tal manera que parecía esperar que se fuera a lanzar sobre ella o algo por el estilo. Menuda falta de respecto. ¿Acaso pensaba que teniendo un buen plato de solomillo como Kagome iba a conformarse con un pedazo de panceta?

Le ofreció con una mano asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Ella no se movió al principio, pero, al comprobar que él no pensaba hablar hasta que lo hiciera, se movió y se sentó en la silla.

― ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? ― comenzó.

― No han estado mal. Siempre me lo paso bien en las islas griegas.

― Y por lo visto vuelves con energías.

― Y me encuentro muchas novedades.

― Te daré un consejo para que no te equivoques. Métete en tus asuntos, Kagura.

― Sé que como diversión debe ser estupenda la criada. ― señaló sin el menor ápice de vergüenza ― Pero eso no puede durar mucho, querido.

Entre Kagura y su comité de empresa llevaba una semana de un humor de perros.

― Te lo repetiré una última vez, no es de tu incumbencia y no permitiré que molestes a Kagome.

― ¿Yo? ¿Molestarla? ― sonrió con fingida inocencia ― No sé cómo se te puede ocurrir algo así.

― Porque conozco a la clase de mujeres como tú que sólo buscan un hombre rico con dinero. ¿Acaso creías que soy idiota? A partir de ahora dedícate sólo a tu trabajo si quieres conservarlo.

Kagura frunció el ceño, mostrando su enfado, y se levantó tan rápido de su silla que la tiró al suelo. Por un momento creyó que iba a insultarle o a gritarle. Ella se contuvo, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, cuando tenía el pomo de la puerta en sus manos, se volvió de nuevo hacia él para mirarlo con lágrimas de rabia.

― Este estúpido romance tuyo con la criada no durará mucho. ― le aseguró ― Ni siquiera hará falta que yo haga algo para separaros. Ella no encaja en nuestro mundo.

― Eso ya lo veremos.

― Si la presentas en sociedad, la despellejarán viva y lo sabes. ¿Crees que no averiguarán de dónde procede? ¿Cuál es su terrible pasado?

― ¿Qué sabes tú de su pasado?

Se levantó de su silla y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, interesado y a la vez enfadado por lo que Kagura acababa de decir. ¿Qué sabía ella del pasado de Kagome? Y si ella lo sabía, ¿cuánta más gente podría saberlo? A él no le importaba en absoluto su pasado, sólo le importaba su presente pero a Kagome sí. Si sacaban en las revistas todo lo que ella vivió durante su adolescencia, no levantaría cabeza. Se marcharía.

― Un día la escuché por casualidad hablando con Kaede. Tiene una adolescencia encantadora. ― ironizó ― La clase de adolescencia que vende revistas del corazón.

No esperó ni un solo segundo. Rodeó su escritorio y en cuatro grandes zancadas la alcanzó, agarró su brazo y lo retorció con fuerza, haciendo que ella gimiera de dolor. No iba a permitir que llamara a ninguna parte para intentar humillar a Kagome. La protegería de ella y de cualquier otro costara lo que costase.

― Mantendrás esa boquita tuya bien cerrada si sabes lo que te conviene.

― ¡Inuyasha! ― intentó desasirse de su agarre ― ¡Me haces daño!

― Más daño te haré si veo cualquier cosa sobre ella publicada. ― le advirtió ― Ten mucho cuidado porque será a ti a quien busque si eso sucede, y no te gustará nada lo que te ocurrirá.

Tan rápido como la soltó, ella se llevó la otra mano a su muñeca y acarició la zona dolorida. No le gustaba hacer daño a las mujeres por muy víboras que fueran, pero ya que había decidido que no podía mantenerse alejado de Kagome, se ocuparía de que ella no sufriera ni un poquito. Jamás le mostraría su lado más oscuro, ni su terrible pasado tanto con su familia como con Kikio. La mantendría pura a cualquier precio.

― ¡Márchate!

Kagura no dudó ni un instante en salir corriendo de su despacho y él mismo salió para dirigirse hacia la cocina. Estaba de mal humor. Necesitaba un café y coger prestados esos malditos catálogos para encargar cuanto antes la ropa. Hacerle aquel maravilloso regalo a Kagome le alegraría el día del todo. Estaba deseando ver la cara que ella pondría cuando viera que le había comprado sus vestidos favoritos.

Cuando entró en la cocina estaba sólo Feire. ¡Estupendo! Sería tener demasiada suerte el librarse de alguno de sus comentarios. Ella lo miró de reojo y volvió a su trabajo sin decir una sola palabra. Seguro que estaba preparando algo. Esperaba el momento adecuado para soltárselo. Tal vez, esperara a que se estuviera tomando el café para que se atragantara. O tal vez a que lo viera coger los catálogos de moda que estaban sobre la encimera, tan cerca de ella. En seguida sabría para qué los cogía y se le echaría al cuello.

Se sirvió su propio café, echó la leche y empezó a tomarlo sin apartar la mirada de los catálogos de moda. Tendría que despistar a Feire para que no se percatara de nada pero, ¿cómo? La idea llegó de un plumazo a su cabeza y le pareció fantástica. ¿Por qué no provocarla para que hablara sobre su relación con Kagome? Eso la distraería.

― Kagome hoy estaba preciosa, ¿verdad?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

― Siempre está bonita.

Se atragantó con el sorbo de café que acababa de tomar. ¡Eso sí que era nuevo! Feire elogiando a Kagome, aunque fuera algo totalmente cierto, era de lo más extraño. ¿Estaría bebida?

― El uniforme le sienta muy bien.

― Sí, es una chica joven. Es normal. ¿No pretenderá que una mujer de mi edad esté guapa con un uniforme como ése?

No, desde luego que no, pero sí que esperaba algún comentario que desviara su mirada de la zona en la que estaban los catálogos apostados. Algún comentario que lo pusiera furioso porque insultara a Kagome. Feire se estaba comportando muy bien con la muchacha y eso era algo totalmente nuevo en esa casa. A lo mejor estaba enferma y no bebida, ya era una persona mayor.

― ¿Sabes que estamos saliendo juntos? ― la provocó.

― No esperará que os felicite y os desee lo mejor, ¿no?

Eso empezaba a parecerse un poquito más a la Feire que él conocía.

― Tal vez nos casemos algún día.

― ¡Já! ― exclamó ― No me haga reír, señor. Los Taisho no se casan con las criadas. Los Taisho se casan con mujeres de la alta sociedad.

Era su momento para coger el catálogo y no lo aprovechó. Aquel comentario le hizo detenerse. Llevaba años tras la misma pista, años intentando averiguarlo y nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle a Feire. Le preguntó a Kaede y no supo contestarle, y, todo ese tiempo, la respuesta estuvo en Feire. Sabía que su padre le fue infiel a su madre, sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que tuviera algún otro hermano correteando por ahí, pero no sabía cómo averiguarlo. Feire sabía algo.

― ¿Por qué has dicho eso? ¿Qué sabes? ― dejó su café sobre la encimera y se inclinó para mirarla a los ojos ― Llevo años intentando averiguarlo y tú lo sabes.

― No sé de qué me habla, señor.

― Sí que lo sabe, lo veo en sus ojos. ― insistió ― ¿Quién? ¿Quién era ella?

― Señor, yo no…

― Esa mujer humilló a mi abuela, la destruyó. Ella murió de tristeza cuando descubrió que mi abuelo la había traicionado por otra. Llevo desde entonces intentando averiguar quién fue, ¡y tú lo sabes!

Golpeó con los puños la encimera, haciendo que la comida que Feire estaba troceando y las ollas se movieran de sitio. Le juró a su madre en su lecho de muerte que no descansaría hasta hacerle pagar caro a la mujer que interfirió en su matrimonio. Claro por supuesto, su padre no se libraba. No volvió a dirigirle la palabra desde aquel día. Se marchó a viajar por el mundo, a conocer gente y a hacer investigaciones hasta que le informaron de que su padre había fallecido y él había heredado todo. Volvió a casa para llevar la empresa de su familia y su antiguo hogar, pero todavía sentía dolor cuando se acercaba al dormitorio de sus padres.

― Señor, creo que se equivoca…

― Feire tú ya estabas aquí, eras la pinche de cocina del antiguo cocinero y sé que lo sabes. ¡Dímelo!

― Lo siento, señor.

Feire metió la verdura que había troceado dentro de la olla y se dio media vuelta para ponerse a cocinar, haciendo como que él no estaba en la cocina. Él gruñó frustrado, se bebió el resto de su café de un trago y agarró los catálogos de moda antes de marcharse de la cocina. Estaba completamente seguro de que ella sabía la maldita verdad y se la sacaría un día de esos. No iba a permitir que esa mujer se llevara el secreto a la tumba. ¡No, señor! Su madre sería convenientemente vengada si esa mujer seguía viva.

Subió los escalones a toda prisa y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su habitación. Sólo tuvo tiempo a esconder los catálogos de moda tras su espalda cuando vio a Kagome salir de su habitación con el carro de limpieza. Ella le sonrió y él olvidó en ese instante todas sus preocupaciones. Olvidó a Kagura, olvidó a su comité de empresa, olvidó a Feire y a la mujer que destruyó a su madre. Simplemente fue inundado por esa paz tan familiar para él desde que conocía a Kagome. ¿Qué haría sin ella?

La abrazó con su brazo libre y le dio un largo y apasionado beso. Ella se lanzó sobre él. Teniendo en cuenta lo empeñada que estaba en separar su relación del trabajo, le sorprendió enormemente que estuviera a punto de arrancarle la camisa mientras lo devoraba en el sentido literal de la palabra. ¡Cuánto desearía poder corresponderla en ese momento! Sin embargo, tenía que preparar su sorpresa y ella lo iba a pillar a ese paso. Hizo apego de toda su fuerza de voluntad para romper el beso y tuvo que separarla unos centímetros de él para que se detuviera.

― Lo siento, tienes trabajo, ¿no?

― Sí, yo sí que lo siento. – le dio un beso en la frente- Más tarde, te lo prometo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se marchó, no sin antes lanzarle un beso. Él le devolvió el beso y entró en su habitación. De repente, volvía a estar de muy buen humor. Se sentó sobre su cama y agarró el teléfono. Mientras iba dando mecánicamente sus datos para el envío, iba ojeando el catálogo. Kagome estaría preciosa con todo eso. Escogió toda la ropa que ella había marcado para buscarla en algún almacén y, además, algunos vestidos más que le parecieron estupendos para ella. Después, escogió el calzado y dio gracias a saber su número de pie. Aunque ella no lo había marcado, se detuvo también en la sección de ropa interior y pidió algunas cosas que a él personalmente, le encantaron.

Tal y como pensó, el extra de dinero que ofreció a la mujer que le estaba atendiendo, la convenció para que se lo enviara en ese mismo día. Por la tarde recibiría el pedido. Contento, colgó el teléfono y fue a guardar el catálogo en el cajón de su mesilla, pero, al abrirlo, vio que la tabla del doble fondo estaba mal colocada. ¿Habría visto Kagome al limpiar lo que él guardaba ahí? No, si lo hubiera visto se lo hubiera dicho. Seguro que se movió por accidente y que ella ni se había dado cuenta. Aún así, no era un sitio seguro para guardar esas cosas. Levantó la tabla y sacó su antiguo libro de poesías y la carpeta con los documentos sobre la que podría haber sido su boda.

Cuando era joven, adoraba la poesía, le encantaba. Al descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de Kikio, no volvió a leer una sola poesía. Guardó su libro favorito como si fuera un sucio secreto y en él la rosa que con tanto cariño arrancó para ella. Kikio se olvidó de ella en cuanto llegaron a la mansión, pero él la guardó en su libro de cabecera para conservar aquel momento por siempre, sin percatarse de que para Kikio no fue nada importante. ¡Qué estúpido fue! Kikio amaba su dinero, no a él. Ella no se parecía en nada a las nobles damas que describían sus poesías. Apartó la tapa sabiendo lo que se encontraría y contempló su fotografía. Ella sonreía como si se estuviera burlando de él desde el pasado.

Cerró el libro de un golpe y se levantó de la cama con él y con la carpeta. Entró en su vestidor y en lo más alto, buscó una caja en la que había ropa vieja que ya no usaba. Metió esas cosas en el fondo de la caja para que estuvieran bien ocultas y se sentó en una silla. Algún día tendría que hablarle a Kagome sobre Kikio. Aquello era algo que no podía ocultarle.

* * *

Hacia las seis de la tarde, cuando estaba estudiando en la biblioteca, tocaron el timbre de la puerta de entrada. Como en las cocinas había comentado que ya que ella estaría cerca abriría si llamaban, dejó a la mitad la operación matemática que estaba realizando y se levantó de su asiento para ir a abrir. Sorprendentemente, cuando salió de la biblioteca, la puerta de la entrada ya estaba abierta e Inuyasha atendía el repartidor. Traía un paquete enorme. Era una caja que llegaba casi hasta las caderas de Inuyasha. ¿Qué sería?

Le vio firmar el recibo y despedirse del repartidor. Cuando se giró, él la vio. De repente, parecía muy contento de verla y ella también lo estaba de verlo a él. Le hizo señas para que se acercara y ella a punto estuvo de echar a correr. Le costó mantenerse firme por si algún otro empleado pasaba por allí y llevó un buen paso. Cuando estaba a su lado miró la caja que era casi tan grande como ella y a él con curiosidad.

― ¿Por qué no la abres Kagome?

― ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

― Tú solo hazlo.

Asintió con la cabeza y buscó la forma de abrirla. El adhesivo se unía en un punto de la caja que aunque alcanzaba a ver no podía llegar a alcanzar. La caja era demasiado ancha y sus brazos demasiado cortos para llegar hasta el corte. ¡Qué diminuta era! Nunca se consideró bajita, pero aquella caja era enorme.

― No alcanzo… ― musitó avergonzada.

Inuyasha se inclinó en respuesta para levantar él mismo el pedazo de cinta adhesiva y se lo alcanzó. Entonces, ella continuó arrancñandolo hasta que la caja quedó accesible. Dudó en abrirla hasta él la instó a continuar y lo hizo. Apartó la capa de plástico y levantó lo que había dentro. Lo primero que alcanzó fue una preciosa falda beige de tablas envuelta en plástico que se encontraba dentro de la colección de Dior que había estado ojeando esa misma mañana. Asombrada dejó esa prenda y levantó un precioso jersey azul cielo de cachemir. Siguió rebuscando en la caja y encontró todas las prendas que ella había marcado en el catálogo de moda y algunas más que también eran preciosas e increíblemente caras.

― Inuyasha… ¿Qué es todo esto? ― preguntó al fin.

― Es para ti, un regalo.

― Yo… no puedo aceptarlo… ― se apartó de la caja ― Todo esto es demasiado caro, no podría…

― Pero lo he comprado para ti.

― Yo no te lo pedí.

― Ya sé que no lo hiciste y que nunca lo harías pero quise comprarlo. Te vi ojear el catálogo y parecías feliz. Yo sólo quiero que tú seas feliz.

― No seré más feliz por tener toda esta ropa nueva… ― le aseguró ― Yo… Yo sólo… ― musitó avergonzada ― Yo sólo te necesito a ti para ser feliz.

Su comentario se ganó un fuerte abrazo al que correspondió encantada. Le encantaba y le fascinaba toda aquella preciosa ropa, pero no quería que nadie pudiera pensar que sólo estaba con Inuyasha por su dinero. Ella lo amaba por muchos otros motivos y también por cosas que ni siquiera se podían explicar con palabras. Agradecía el regalo muchísimo y no podía aceptarlo.

― No me hagas devolverlo Kagome, por favor.

― Pe-pero… Yo no puedo… Estaría mal.

― No lo estaría. No está mal que aceptes un regalo de tu novio.

― Creo que ese regalo vale por lo menos por treinta cumpleaños. ― le aseguró ― Yo no tengo nada para ti.

― Ni me hace falta. - le sonrió ― Además, me tomé la libertad de comprar algunas cosas para mi delecte. Si las usas, compensarás todo lo que ha costado.

Al principio, no lo entendió y él se dio cuenta, por lo que la soltó, y empezó a rebuscar en la caja hasta llegar casi al fondo. Sacó una prenda negra envuelta en plástico. Apartó el plástico y se la entregó. La tela se resbalaba entre sus manos mientras la iba desdoblando hasta que vio lo que era. Desde luego, Inuyasha se había buscado su propia recompensa.

― ¿Cómo se pone esto? ― buscó ― ¡Oh Dios mío!

Debió sonrojarse hasta las raíces del cabello en ese momento. El corpiño de ese "camisón" dejaba al descubierto sus pechos, estaba diseñado para caer justo desde la parte baja de los mismos. Se ajustaba hasta la cadera y justo por en medio se abría, mostrando esa zona tan íntima. Inuyasha había sido malvado al comprarle algo así. No sabía si sería capaz de ponérselo para él, aunque teniendo en cuenta la vergüenza que pasaría usándolo, la ropa estaba más que pagada. ¡Se quedaba con ella!

― De acuerdo, me quedo la ropa. ― le devolvió el camisón ― Guárdalo para más tarde.

― Por supuesto que lo haré. ― le guiñó un ojo ― Hay unos cuantos más por si te apetece usar algún otro.

― ¿Más?

Ella misma se puso a rebuscar en la caja hasta encontrar picardías de todos los colores, diseñadores, estilos y modelos.

― ¿Sabes? Creo que tendrás que comprarme más ropa si quieres que use todos ellos.

― ¡No te pases!

La acercó a él de un tirón y la besó. Ambos sonrieron entre besos, pero hubo un momento en el que abrió los ojos y vio a Feire observándolos junto a la escalera. Los miraba de una forma muy extraña. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que a quien la cocinera odiaba era a Inuyasha y no a ella?

Continuará…


End file.
